


【M00】Bond長官(M)/Mallory特工(007)/逆齡差/角色互換

by Noodles513



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, 角色身分互換, 逆年齡差
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 65,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodles513/pseuds/Noodles513
Summary: If線。007退役後接替原M夫人的位置，而這時他第一次和獲得007代號的新特務碰面，他的名字叫作Mallory兩人身分互換/年齡操作/逆齡差新M>>Bond(007退役)(年紀大概48承襲007代號的新特務>>Mallory(被招攬到MI6的優秀人才)(年紀大概35
Relationships: James Bond/M, James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

Bond從不覺得自己適任這個職位，畢竟他過去是一名外勤人員，坐在辦公室內的工作簡直繁雜到令人生厭，但他知道自己的身體機能已隨著時光流逝而退化，體能早已大不如前，專注力也逐漸無法持久。

他是應該認命，畢竟推薦他的人正是如同母親一般的女人，也是前任的M夫人，對方退位之後寫了推薦函給官員們，建議他們考量將軍情六處的首長交由那名擁有無數功勞的傳奇特工007所接任。

金髮男人臉上帶著歲月痕跡，比起過去全盛時期更富有成熟的韻味，他坐在辦公室的皮革椅上微向後仰，手中握著那隻陶瓷製的英國鬥牛犬把玩著，直到聽見門外清脆的敲擊聲，他坐挺身子，雙手交握於桌面上，刻意壓低嗓音喊著，「請進。」

一名穿著三件套西裝的男人緩緩推開門板，淺棕色的頭髮一絲不苟的向上梳整，湖綠色的雙眼帶著明顯的企圖心，他踏著優雅的步伐向Bond走去，「長官。」帶有磁性的嗓音喊著。

「請坐，Mr.Mallory。」Bond舉起手示意對方坐在面前的木質椅上頭，稍早之前他已聽Tanner告知會有一名特工來向他報到並且將承襲007的代號成為00級特工。

他遞出手中的資料夾交與Bond，男人接手後翻閱著文件，不時抬頭打量著這位青年。

「年不過35歲就已經有如此輝煌的背景，曾經擔任過陸軍中校，被招募進軍情六處之後也執行過許多A級以上的任務，我能夠理解他們讓你來接任007代號的原因，Gareth Mallory。」Bond將手中的資料闔上，最外層以迴紋針夾著一張照片，上頭的Mallory穿著一身軍服樣貌十分英挺，和面前的男人同樣有魅力。

Mallory淺笑了一聲，「James Bond，海軍中校退役，在軍情六處內以007為代號的傳奇特工，瓦解過不少組織，在跨國任務上表現十分卓越，更是前任M夫人忠心的部下。」男人露出的笑容讓Bond知道並不是只有他了解對方的背景，對方也同樣調查過他。

「很有意思，Mr.Mallory。」Bond揚起了嘴角，對方看起來似乎有意挑戰他，這讓他倒想看看這名年輕人的能耐，面前堆疊著的文件函被推向一旁，年長男人起身走向對方，湛藍色的雙眸注視著Mallory，兩人之間像是引燃了一觸即發的導火線對視著，彼此之間近得能夠聞到對方身上淡淡的氣味。

「紙上的文件無法證明些什麼，我得親眼看看你有沒有這個資格接任007的職位，剛好我也在辦公室待不住，我們去訓練場如何，Mr.Mallory？」Bond提出了邀約，對方起身將手臂朝向門口的方向，「您先請，長官。」

**********

走在長廊時兩人一前一後，一名擁有皎潔笑容的女性向Bond打了招呼，「James，不，長官，您的文件處理完了？」

「饒了我吧，Eve，我晚點給你，我想測試一下特工的能力。」Bond離去時突然想起，「妳還是喊我James吧，比較習慣。」

女人以微笑回應著對方，他依然是那個James Bond並沒有因為換個位置就換了腦袋。

「Mr.Mallory你對近身搏擊比較有興趣還是射擊？」Bond回頭問著一臉嚴肅的男人。

「長官您要和我對練？」那雙湖綠色的雙眼微微睜大，就算表情僅有細微變化但Bond能感覺到對方似乎有些驚訝，這是在看輕他？好說歹說他過去也是功績輝煌的00級特工。

「算了，當我沒問，把西裝外套先脫下進訓練室，我們來打一場。」Bond在更衣間將自己的衣物脫去，赤裸著上身，上頭帶有各種槍疤與刀痕，皆來自於戰爭以及過去的任務，就算已退於內勤但他並沒有疏於鍛鍊，那身肌肉仍十分緊實。

Mallory僅是脫去了外套，解開袖子的鈕扣將淺藍色的襯衫捲至手肘，兩人面對著彼此站在軟墊上頭，「你並不需要對我放水，Gareth。」

男人聽見對方喊著他的名字微微蹙起了眉頭，他仔細端詳著Bond開始移動的雙腳步伐，掌握著節奏，他並不打算主動進攻，在不了解對手之前貿然行動過於衝動，而他的對手可不這麼想。

Bond的出拳速度快得讓人不敢相信他已退休，就算是現役特工說不定也找不到幾個人能和他相比，男人先以幾下較輕的拳頭測試對方，引誘Mallory向他出拳，但對方僅是擋下了他的動作或是避開，並沒有攻擊的意思。

「Gareth，不要光是躲，向我進攻。」Bond以命令的口吻對著部下說，一個箭步他瞬間在Mallory的面前，比起方才更為明顯的動作舉起了拳頭朝對方的腰部而去，重擊之後Mallory悶吭了一聲。

當Bond收回拳頭的同時卻發現自己的右手被抓握住，男人勾起他的腳後跟，一個重心不穩在他回過神前已被摔了出去，倒在軟墊上的年長男人緩緩起身輕搔著自己短刺的髮梢，「還不錯。」

「您也是，長官，您的拳頭十分有力。」Mallory的嘴角微微勾起，再次進入備戰狀態，這次Bond朝他直衝，雙手抓握住他的腰間，他注意到對方狡猾的笑容，這次換他被重摔在地，就在他準備起身的同時，Bond朝他伸出了手。

「先到這裡就好了，我已經不是年輕人，Mr.Mallory你有資格繼承007的稱號，今後由我指派任務給你，在這裡你得聽從我的指令行事。」Bond將Mallory從地上拉起，兩人在幾招之內便能看出彼此的實力，若要繼續或許勝負也難以分出。

Mallory握著Bond的手從地上爬起，髮絲垂落於額頭，他再次將它向上梳整，「真不愧是過去的007，您不用擔心我不會愧對於這個稱號，長官。」

「下次一起到射擊場如何？」Bond提出了邀約，面前的男人對他露出無奈的笑容，「您還要繼續測試我的能力？」

「不，我只是想找個人練習，否則繼續待在辦公室裡面我的身體可能會生鏽。」Bond笑著回應Mallory。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

「我要想辦法去誘惑走私毒品的幫派老大？我不確定我是否擁有勾引男人的魅力，長官。」Mallory翻閱手中得到的任務資料夾，面有難色。

Bond笑得眼睛都快瞇成一條線，過去他所負責的任務確實少部分需要以肉體去誘惑他的目標，但他沒想到手上目前最為適合新上任007的任務會是如此類型。

「你不必擔心自己的魅力也毋須變裝，我看過完整資料，他喜歡的男人類型和你所擁有的特質十分符合，Mr.Mallory。」

這樣的魅力Mallory自己都不曉得是否該感到開心，他的笑容既僵硬且尷尬。

「我會全程監控你的任務，若有意外或許會直接和對方發生衝突，那時候盡量以全身而退為原則，黑幫勢力的軍火不容小覷。」Bond自己說著這些話不忍也感到心虛，過去他執行任務時好幾次該撤退的時候卻選擇切斷聯繫，直接和對方交火。

或許正因為身在這個位置他才知道那時的自己是如此混帳，Mallory看起來至少比他還來得謹慎冷靜，但實際執行任務的時候會是什麼狀況他得親眼看過，目前對他的觀感並不代表一切。

**********

Mallory依文件上的地址到達一間位置極為隱密的酒吧，將Q交給他的隱藏式耳機塞入耳內，連結了加密頻道，「007，目標已經出現在酒吧內，正在包廂和幾名男人談生意，此外酒吧外側及內場都有對方的保鏢駐守。」

「收到，長官。」Mallory穿著淺藍襯衫外頭搭了件黑色西裝外套，少了繫上溫莎結的領帶，解開了最前頭的幾個鈕扣，既不隨便也少了平時的拘謹。

男人自然的踏入酒吧，時而有幾道視線投以他的方向，他筆直走向了吧台，「馬丁尼……」

「兩杯，用搖的，不要攪拌。」聲音同時出現在耳內以及身邊，男人看向對方的眼神是如此的錯愕，「您？」

「別用敬語，Gareth，還有喊我James。」Bond壓低聲音對Mallory說著，滿意的看著對方驚訝的模樣，年輕人的反應真有意思。

「長官說要全程監視你的任務，在你身旁他能夠輔助你，聽懂的話表現得平靜一點。」Q的聲音在兩人耳內以高速解釋著，而同時間Bond對著他的特工眨著單邊眼睛試圖釋出善意。

他不懂Bond究竟有多不想待在辦公室，一名退役特工就這樣出現在任務目標的身邊，對他來說究竟是助力還是阻力，Q和Tanner就這樣讓他們的長官跑了出來，但事實說不定是他們也無法阻攔他，畢竟他從過去就是讓M夫人最頭疼不受控的00級特工。

「別用如此熱切的眼神注視著我，Gareth，我會情不自禁。」Bond舉起了酒杯靠在唇邊啜飲一口，眼角餘光則不時注意著另一側的包廂情況。

「您都是這樣和特工們調情？亦或者和任務中的那些男男女女？」Mallory的語中帶著諷刺，他不清楚自己為何有種不悅感油然而生，或許是因計畫變動，也可能是因為受到上司騷擾。

「007，目標有所行動。」Q注視著稍早之前Bond安置在包廂旁的微型攝影機給予指令。

「明白了，Q。」Bond和Mallory同時間回應，兩人對視一眼，Bond才意識到自己搶了新任007的話，對面前男人露出有些尷尬的笑容。

他輕輕拍著Mallory的肩頭，示意對方已朝兩人靠近，果不其然他們的目標走近Mallory的身旁，和酒保點了杯威士忌，「先生，我不曾在這酒吧見過你，有這榮幸請你喝杯酒？」

「當然。」Mallory以一個官方笑容回應他的目標，讓對方待在他與Bond之間的位置，明顯將他的長官晾在一旁，與對方相談甚歡。

金髮男人將手肘撐在吧台桌面上，不是滋味的看著下屬用他從未見過的神情誘惑目標，並且引誘對方將高濃度的酒液一杯又一杯喝下，他不得不承認Mallory在這方面似乎挺有慧根。

在對方因酒精而逐漸失去理智開始將手搭上Mallory的大腿時，Bond翻了一個白眼，但看著他的年輕特工繃緊神經全身僵硬的模樣又不得不承認他看得蠻開心。

他們的目標動作越來越不安份，Bond瞥了一眼他放在椅子下方的手提皮箱，隔著對方搖晃的身軀和Mallory使了個眼色，以唇型告訴他，「就是現在。」

接收到指令後，他的特工向著目標勾起唇角，他那湖綠的雙眼閃過一絲危險，從腰間抽出了手槍，冰冷的觸感貼在目標的額頭，對方倒抽了一口氣。

「命令他們離開。」Mallory壓低嗓音語氣中絲毫沒有商量的餘地，黑幫老大額頭滴下了汗水，沒想到自己會被人暗算，看著那雙眼睛他知道對方會毫不猶豫的扣下板機，從年輕男人的眼神中看得出來他上過戰場。

「你們這群混仗，還不滾。」黑幫老大一聲令下所有的保鑣以及小弟都互看了一眼，接著抱持著警戒的眼神緩緩退出了酒吧之外。

Bond提起了那只黑色皮箱檢視著內容物，「Q，通知後勤過來接手。」

兩人待到後勤及警力來到現場佈署之後悄悄的離去。

**********

「長官您其實沒有必要參與這項任務，我一個人就能處理好。」Mallory說著。

「我並不擔心你，只是有點懷念外勤。」Bond嘆了一口氣，說真的今天的任務級別根本不需要他出現，僅是個B級任務，Mallory能獨自輕易達成。

「您是應該熟悉一下M的工作範圍。」Mallory笑了。

Bond以食指搔著自己的臉頰，自己確實已不再是名特工，M夫人過去都是怎麼做的呢，他不禁回想，「叫其他特工對著她的007開槍？」這真不是個值得回味的回憶。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

Tanner額上帶著斗大的汗珠走入第一扇門，Moneypenny注意到幕僚長的神情，起身跟著他一同推開軍情六處首長辦公室的門。

「長官，007——Mallory的任務出了點狀況，您現在能接通加密線路？」Tanner將耳機交給正在辦公桌前和審核文件拼命的Bond。

「007，報告目前狀況？」Bond將耳機戴上單邊耳朵，電腦螢幕連接上後勤部門所提供的特工位置，一旁的視窗則顯示著Mallory所配戴的領夾式微型攝影機拍攝的畫面以及室內攝影鏡頭的畫面。

鏡頭僅能拍攝到彌漫的煙硝，手舉著白朗寧手槍的男人聽見Bond的聲音，那雙湖綠眼眸雖面臨著危機卻仍未失去冷靜，「長官，那台存有證據的主機已被人提前帶走，這是個陷阱。」

煙硝散去後，迎來一陣平靜，Bond注意著螢幕上的影像，「目前在牆後還有三名保鑣，另外還有兩名正從背後向你接近，Gareth轉身！」Bond看著兩個紅點已從轉角進入了Mallory的射擊範圍。

他的特工聽見命令的瞬間回過身扣下板機，下一秒兩名從背後向他靠近的保鏢已清除。

「槍法不錯，Gareth。」Bond無保留的讚揚對方，至少看到對方精準的射擊能力，讓他覺得若是執行雙人任務時自己的背後是安全的。

Bond的眼神不由自主朝Moneypenny身上而去，女秘書忍不住瞪了對方一眼，「James，別再記仇了，注意007的狀況。」

「我什麼都沒有說，Eve。」Bond繼續看著螢幕畫面，在Mallory身後再次有人朝他接近，「Gareth，這次是三個人，自己注意狀況，他們朝你的方向移動著。」

「明白，長官。」Mallory的手槍重新上膛，卻在男人從牆後走出的那刻，一發子彈射穿他的左腹，他忍下那有如烈火燃燒般的疼痛看準目標連續扣下了板機，除去了剩下的埋伏。

「Gareth剛剛的槍聲聽起來不太對勁，你中彈了？」Bond雙手貼覆在冰冷的桌面，眉眼之間顯露出一絲擔憂。

Mallory將手緊緊按住傷口，抑制鮮血流出，他感覺到自己的襯衫已被血液沾濕，額頭與背部不斷滴下冷汗，「我沒事，長官。」他說了謊。

「任務結束了，Gareth，我命令你現在撤退。」

「長官，但那台主機仍未追回。」Mallory的聲音帶點微弱的喘息，傷口在他開口說話時不時劇烈的疼痛。

「Gareth，我說過這是命令。」Bond語氣難得嚴肅，這讓一旁的Tanner與Monrypenny都能感覺到那道命令的堅定。

「明白了，長官。」Mallory攙扶著牆面，另一手仍按壓在傷口上，緩緩走向電梯，離開了現場。

「讓003和006接替007的任務去追查那台主機的下落，並且確認007的狀況。」Bond對著Tanner下達了命令，這時他總算擁有一點M該有的氣勢。

正因為他擔任過外勤，關於Mallory目前的狀況他或許是最了解的人。

\----------

Mallory回到了倫敦，他向軍情六處提出了延遲口頭任務報告的申請，僅將一份寫得十分詳盡的報告書上繳，當Moneypenny交到Bond的手中時，他認真看過現任007的報告，突然覺得自己過去繳交給M夫人的或許只是敷衍了事。

Bond簽署了文件，並持續關注003與006的執勤狀況，依據Mallory報告內所提供的注意事項告知他的特工，兩人在最初也並非順利，這次的目標就像是能夠預測他們的動向，總是提前一步脫逃。

連兩名特工都被這傢伙耍得團團轉，Bond無奈的嘆了一口氣，握著紙張的手指忍不住施加些許壓力，紙張在他手中微微皺起一角。

「Gareth那傢伙看來是出事才不願意出現在軍情六處。」Bond能夠猜測自己下屬的心思，畢竟如果是他，就會這麼做。

當晚，Mallory不曉得自己又昏睡多久，距離他上一次起床已經過了好幾個鐘頭，男人感覺到自己的喉頭極為乾澀，他勉強站起身子，卻在一瞬間看見靠窗的那面牆有個黑影藏匿在昏暗的角落。

Mallory反應極快的拿起放在床頭櫃上的白朗寧手槍，將它上膛指著對方，「不管你是誰，最好是出聲，否則我的子彈會射穿你的心臟。」

「Gareth，把槍放下，是我。」Bond從陰影走出，窗外的月光照射在他那頭燦金的髮絲上，他勾起了笑容，手中帶著一瓶年份恰到好處的威士忌當作自己的伴手禮，男人刻意將它拿起讓Mallory能夠看見。

Mallory忍不住蹙起眉頭看著他的長官私闖特工的住所，想了幾秒才將手中的手槍重新放回原位，「長官，您怎麼會在這？」他確實滿肚子的疑問，但Bond或許確實有權限調閱特工分派的公寓位址。

「別緊張，我只是猜測你受了重傷，需要點幫助。」Bond那湛藍雙眼注視著Mallory綁著白色繃帶的側腹，上頭還滲出了些許紅褐血跡，就如同他所猜想的一樣，他的特工在任務執行中受了槍傷，那聲音就算透過耳機也難以逃過他的耳朵。

他走近Mallory的身邊，讓對方重新坐回床鋪上，自顧自走進廚房從杯架上取了一個玻璃杯倒了水遞給他的特工，重新回到床鋪邊緣的時候，Mallory原先赤裸的上身已披上一件淺藍色的襯衫，而胸前的鈕扣則保持敞開著。

「謝謝。」Mallory接過水杯後感覺到自己的喉嚨更加乾渴，直接將整杯水送入口中，他的眼角則能透過玻璃杯看見Bond的視線正落在他的下腹上頭，「我處理過了，子彈也已經取出，雖然反覆發燒了幾天，但並不是什麼嚴重的傷口。」男人解釋著。

「我只是在想，我原本帶著一把小刀以及威士忌想幫你處理傷口，看來已經沒有這個必要，你處理的或許比我還要謹慎。」Bond不禁有些驚訝。

「長官，饒了我吧，威士忌和小刀，我怕我活不過今晚。」Mallory那雙湖綠色的眼睛閃過一絲畏懼，下一秒兩人卻對視笑了出聲。

「既然如此我們就來小酌，別浪費了年份如此好的美酒，我再去拿個杯子。」Bond走向廚房，身後傳來對方的聲音，「長官，冰箱上層有冰塊麻煩您順便拿過來。」

「喊我James，現在是下班時間，你還在休假，別再強調他媽的上司與下屬關係了。」Bond喊聲抱怨。

「James，老實說，你並不只是為了和我喝一杯而來吧。」Mallory在Bond坐在他身側的同時壓低了嗓音詢問。

「別想太多，我只是有點擔心你的狀況，畢竟007才剛上任沒多久，若因公殉職有點太快了。」Bond將斟滿琥珀色酒液及冰塊的杯子交給Mallory，為自己也倒了一杯，「此外，或許還有些個人私心吧，我猜。」雖語調十分的平穩，但Bond確實感覺到自己的心跳緩緩加速。

「私心？」Mallory揚起了眉看向自己年長的長官，而對方喝了一口威士忌後緩緩向他靠近，兩人的唇瓣越來越近，就像要貼在一起似的，他能從Bond的口中聞到酒液的香氣，這狀況讓他忍不住全身緊繃不敢輕舉妄動，心跳隨著金髮男人貼近而變得急促。

Bond勾起了淺淺笑容，再次將兩人的距離拉遠，「就算上了年紀我還是挺有魅力的吧，Gareth，我能夠聽見你的心跳聲。」

「是的，長官、不、James。」Mallory對Bond貼近卻再次離去而鬆了一口氣，但他的雙眼卻難以抗拒的注視著那對剛才在他唇邊的薄唇，這讓他不禁思考若吻下會是何種感覺。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

雖然形式上Mallory仍需對Bond進行口頭報告，但在他的上司讀過那份詳盡的書面資料之後允許對方簡短陳述即可，003和006仍在持續調查這個任務。

「如果需要的話我能夠加入他們的任務，這次不會再讓對方逃跑了，長官。」Mallory對於上次的任務失誤仍耿耿於懷，雖然說這次的任務等級確實並不容易，他只中了一槍活著回來也已經是軍情六處最小的損失。

Bond之所以會派另外兩名00級特工去處理也是因為不敢再小看對方，他們的目標確實以狡詐為名。

「我認為我們並不需要第三名特工加入這個任務，試著相信003和006，Gareth。」Bond雙手撐在自己的下巴看著坐在辦公桌前的男人，每當他再多看這名年輕特工幾眼，他也能夠理解自己為什麼會對他有所私心。

Mallory的外貌是他所喜歡的那一型，雖然個性並不討喜，但這並不是什麼大問題，畢竟面前的男人依然將他視為自己的上司，如此的公私分明，若兩人未來有所進展，或許他的特工也會變得討喜一點。

新任的007也不是毫無感覺，他能夠察覺到Bond的視線總是停留在他身上，那股視線是如此的炙熱難以忽視，在Bond私下闖入他的公寓時，他便明白對方意有所指的私心屬於哪一方面。

那一晚Bond和他一同喝掉了一整瓶的威士忌，就算兩人近乎醉到毫無意識，也不曉得自己是如何躺上床，但他的長官並沒有因此而對他出手，也許James Bond並非他人口中所述的如此淫亂，他仍懂得尊重。

當天早晨他再次清醒之後，Bond早已獨自離去。

仔細看著那名年長的長官，一頭燦金髮色就像是陽光般燦爛，那雙冰藍色的雙眼讓人難以移開視線，白金色的睫毛隨著眨眼的動作在眼簾前搧動，確實不難理解上一任007是如何以風流與色誘聞名。

就算已不再年輕，卻仍擁有魅力，他在腦中想著。

「Gareth，你注視了我許久，在想什麼？」Bond游刃有餘的勾起唇角注視對方那對湖綠色的眼眸，他知道人的眼神最容易出賣自己的情感，身為一名退役特工他依然能夠輕易察覺對方的小心思。

「長官，我只是在想您什麼時候會將視線從我身上移去。」他將問題拋回去給提問方，而他又怎麼會說出自己正在想面前的男人長得其實足以吸引大部分人的目光，不僅是女人，連男人也會對他傾心。

Mallory並不是從未有過交往對象，但那已經是他進入軍情六處前的事情，他確實已經好幾年沒有和任何人談過感情，或許也並沒有如此需求，對他來說感情並非一場遊戲。

「我並不打算將視線從你身上移去，Gareth，所以你會嗎？」Bond笑著回應對方，他的語氣就像是在討論天氣一般平常。

年輕男人不禁覺得自己的耳殼發燙著，自己上司的意圖是如此的明顯可不是嗎？但他卻還未認真想過這件事，Mallory總是多了一分謹慎，而Bond在面對任何事物都是如此衝動，就連談感情也是憑藉著感覺而行。

「長官，我以為我們現在待在軍情六處的辦公室內理應當是在談論公事。」Mallory找回了自己應有的鎮定，平靜的口吻提醒Bond不應有任何踰矩行為。

但這卻讓Bond忍不住笑出聲，Mallory僅是露出了疑惑的神情看著對方，他並不覺得這有哪裡值得他的長官發笑。

「你說的沒錯，Mr. Mallory，謝謝你的提醒，暫時試著讓自己放鬆點，我知道你的槍傷還未痊癒，此時此刻就將任務交由其他特工去執行，我沒辦法批准你去戰場上送死。」Bond收起了笑容，神情十分的嚴肅，起身的男人走向坐在面前座位的特工，彎低身子看著對方，「特工的性命是國家的財產，我不容許你輕易的死去。」

「明白了，長官。」Mallory一瞬間覺得Bond就像是變了一個人，認真談論公事的長官讓他有股壓迫的窒息感，身邊的空氣彷彿在一瞬之間凝結，但這樣的氣勢卻讓男人有些嚮往。

而短暫之後Bond又回復以往的態度，倚著辦公桌看著他的特工，「Mr. Mallory你的酒量不錯，我知道一間氣氛蠻好的酒吧，我想你會喜歡。」

他並沒有理由拒絕Bond的邀約，僅是勾起嘴角露出淺淺笑意，「在您還未發派新的任務給我之前，我都有空檔，長官。」

******

Bond並非嘴上說說，他確實邀請了他的下屬，一則簡訊包含著酒吧位置以及過於簡短的邀約，Mallory在休假期間看見那則訊息，不自覺地揚起了嘴角。

Mallory已經提前赴約，原以為正在忙於公務的長官會遲到，卻在推開酒吧門板的那瞬間看見那熟悉的身影，難以忽視的金色短髮以及一身筆挺的西裝，對方坐在吧檯前的位置背對著他。

「長、不、J……」

「James。」當Mallory想喊對方名字的時候，看見了一名女子親暱的在他之前喊著他的長官，並在他的臉頰上快速的淺吻，對方的身材十分火辣，Bond對著對方露出了笑容，屬於前任007那迷人的微笑。

年輕的特工一時感覺到內心像是被針扎過一般，他並不曉得自己怎麼了，難道Bond邀請他來酒吧就是為了讓他看見這一幕？

在他打算轉身離去的同時，Bond起身看見了Mallory，男人先是禮貌的和面前那名女性致歉，下一刻跨大步伐走向他的下屬，「Gareth，你想去哪？」他牽住了對方的手，感覺到那因情感而微微顫動的手指，這讓他握得更緊了一點。

「長官，您的約會對象長得十分好看，我並不想打擾你們。」Mallory明白自己的聲音比往常更加冰冷，就像是台毫無情緒的機器。

Bond這時才發現自己的下屬似乎誤會了什麼，這不禁讓他有點想笑，但他知道自己若是笑了出來Mallory肯定會更加生氣。

「是，我的約會對象確實長得很好看，他有一雙湖綠色的雙眼，以及高挺的鼻梁，我差點忘了，還有那健壯的身材。」Bond握緊拳頭輕輕碰撞著男人的胸口，確實紮實。

Mallory愣了一愣，「您說的是……我？」他現在知道他的長官平時都在看些什麼部位了。

「我的約會對象只有你，身為一名老派官僚沒什麼其他私生活。」Bond對著Mallory微笑，看著面前的年輕特工，他確實喜歡看對方露出那無可奈何的表情。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

「長官，剛剛那名女性是？」Mallory和Bond選了個角落的位置坐下，舉起了酒杯啜飲一口，他將眼神刻意放在杯中的酒液逃避Bond，這情緒反應或許能稱得上是吃醋，但老實說他和他的上司並沒有任何關係。

金髮男人淺笑，「你很在意她？」從Mallory那時轉身就想離去的舉動，Bond當然知道對方的心情，揚起的嘴角透露著一絲玩性。

「不，當我沒問吧。」他確實在意，卻不想要承認自己在意自己的長官和他人過於親暱，腦海中一片混亂，Mallory逐漸不曉得自己究竟是用什麼樣的心態看待對方。

琥珀色的酒液在情緒渲染之下消逝得迅速，這或許是Mallory難得失去自制力的時候，過去他明白自己的極限，總會在喝醉前收手，此刻他卻只想要藉著酒精抹去腦中那些不該有的畫面。

「你喝得太急了，Gareth我們並不趕時間。」相較於他的特工，Bond細細品嚐手中的馬丁尼，這間酒吧比起其他地方安靜許多，但若是以Mallory目前喝酒的速度來看，他們會比預計提前結束。

「長官，您肯定十分擅長與人交往。」Mallory抬起了頭，望向那對似乎有些驚訝的冰藍雙眼，「抱歉，這句話並沒有消遣您的意思，我是說，您看起來十分受歡迎，不論對方是男性或是女性。」

Bond沒想到Mallory會如此評價他，有時候他確實想知道這名外表總是平靜冷漠的男人腦中都在想些什麼，當然也想看看對方失控不已的模樣，多半個性壓抑的人總會有讓人出乎意料之外的另一面。

「不，老實說我並不擅長，雖然在任務中若有需要我能夠輕易的勾引目標，但在私底下我或許沒有過幾個能稱上交往的對象，你懂的，身為一名隨時有可能殉職的特工，並不適合和他人建立過於深入的關係。」Bond的語氣平靜，Mallory卻能從中感受到孤寂，其實他也能夠理解他的長官，畢竟他們的背景十分相似，在軍旅生涯中曾經擔任過軍官，並且進入了軍情六處。

編號特工007的代號也是Bond交與他的。

「您說的沒錯，我們只適合活在陰影之下，特工的脖子上隨時都伴隨著死神的鐮刀。」Mallory將酒液吞下，他白皙的面龐泛起明顯紅暈，從他那湖綠色的眼眸中透露出醉意。

Bond將酒保遞來的另一杯酒收起，「Gareth，你今晚喝得夠多了。」雖然他的特工仍打算伸手將屬於自己的杯子奪回，卻不禁感覺到腦中一陣暈眩，使他僅能趴在桌面上暫且休戰。

看著對方在他面前毫無防備的模樣，Bond忍不住歎了一口氣，就如同那天兩人在Mallory的公寓，他抓住自己最後一絲理智線選擇離去，而不是將他的下屬壓在床上親吻，愛撫。

眼看自己的意識逐漸離去，他似乎聽見Bond說了些什麼，但他並沒有聽清楚，睏意向他襲來，再也難以撐住沉重的眼皮，Mallory又一次在Bond的眼下放下了一切戒心。

「不僅是特工的性命隨時受到威脅，身為軍情六處的首長，又何嘗不是時時刻刻與死神共舞？想要我性命的人多得數不清。」Bond小聲的呢喃，眸色變得黯淡許多。

******

看著身旁似乎已睡去的男人，Bond露出了無奈的笑容，「是該把你丟在這還是帶走呢，Gareth。」

他想過叫輛車將Mallory送回公寓，但以他現在的狀況，若是叫不醒或許連自己的公寓都回不去，而他，也沒有對方公寓的鑰匙，就算他能夠無聲無息闖入，但在這樣的情況下，帶著一個醉漢似乎有些冒險，唯一的解決方式僅剩下把對方帶回自己的住所。

「Gareth，醒醒。」Bond先試圖輕拍對方的肩，男人確實已醉得毫無知覺，他只好先為兩人叫了輛車，將對方安置在後座，並且祈禱他不是會爬起來吐的類型，否則Bond除了酒錢以外還要再多支出一筆清洗內裝的清潔費。

回到公寓後，後座的男人醒了過來，Bond支撐著他的身體將他帶上樓，內心忍不住鬆了一口氣，至少他不用將他的特工扛在肩上或是公主抱帶回住所。

若是遇上鄰居，他肯定會難以解釋。

Bond遞了一杯水給仍未完全清醒的Mallory，「我知道你在想什麼，我住在這裡已經幾年了，只是覺得沒有必要添購更多的傢俱，就算已經不再是個居無定所的特工，卻還是習慣了當時的擺設。」

「常有人問您剛搬家？」Mallory確實對Bond公寓的室內風格有些疑惑，但他更好奇有多少人受到對方的邀請。

「不，Eve曾來過，但也僅是幫我送點東西，當時我記得她還有交往對象。」Bond不曉得自己為何想要澄清，難道前任007的形象在Mallory眼中還不夠糟糕。

Mallory卻是笑了，「抱歉，我不應該對上司的私生活有所好奇。」

「我允許你好奇，也允許你提問，Gareth。」Bond雙手環於胸前，注視著坐在面前的年輕特工，或許自己早已表現得過於明顯，關於私心這一件事，但若是Mallory也同樣對他感興趣，那這就不僅僅是上司對下屬的特別關注。

Mallory陷入了短暫沉默，當他重新對上Bond那雙藍色眼眸時，語氣十分的認真，「長官您現在有交往對象？」

「不，我並沒有，你呢？Gareth。」Bond回問著對方。

「我已經很久沒有過這樣的對象。」Mallory頓了一下，接續著提問，「所以您能夠接受一名男人作為您的伴侶？」

「我認為感覺比起性別更為重要。」Bond難得嚴肅且認真，「我並不會因為一個人的性別而影響我對他的看法，Gareth。」

兩人之間的空氣逐漸凝結，陷入沉默的彼此都希望對方先開口，寂靜的月光從窗戶透進，照射在Mallory那仍帶著紅潤的臉頰上，Bond看得出對方欲言又止的神情。

「但我是個性愛成癮的男人。」  
「但我是個性冷感的男人。」

兩人同時間開口，聽見對方的話語陷入了無比的沉默，「什麼？」腦中僅不斷迴盪著那句話，這或許是上帝對他們的捉弄。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

Bond試圖思考此生遇過的尷尬時刻，此時此刻與Mallory對視卻沒有人先打破這道沉默會成為他心中的前三名。

性冷感是Bond腦內從未擁有過的詞，他天生對於性愛充滿著熱情以及難以克制的衝動，金髮男人近乎花了大半輩子去克制以及壓抑自己多餘的性慾，在他年輕時也曾經放蕩過，性愛成癮讓他四處與人流連在花叢之間，直到他明白這樣毫無愛情基礎僅是發洩慾望的行為有多空虛。

Bond也曾經有過伴侶，但不和諧的性關係多半為彼此之間的愛情添上了難以解決的問題。

他不再與人隨意的發生性關係，而選擇自己在寂靜的夜晚躺臥於床上或是沙發上，偶爾在腦中想像點畫面為自己手淫，沉浸於激烈的喘息與呻吟中解決那從未真正減少過的性慾。

「長官，抱歉。」Mallory盡自己所能想要給Bond一個微笑，但他卻無法做到，對自己的長官起了這樣逾矩的念頭，從最初或許就是個錯誤。

他媽的道歉，Bond隱忍不住自己內心油然而生的怒意，他是在為自己難以改變的事實而道歉？他從來不缺乏這種毫無必要的道歉。

在他意識到之前，身體早已提前一步行動，Bond彎低了身子，抬起坐在沙發上男人的下頷，強勢的將唇瓣吻上他的下屬，雖然Mallory有些震驚卻沒有推開他的意思，兩人張合著嘴親吻著對方，望著彼此的雙眼，在此刻將所有的顧慮都暫時拋諸腦後，享受當下最美好的一刻，直到唇舌分開，他們為了口中那一絲殘留的酒精氣味而笑了。

這絕對不是因酒精而產生的衝動，兩人在心中明確的知道。

「性冷感，我想知道那是天生的嗎？若是你不想回答我也不會強迫你，如同你對我的提問，我也同樣對你感到好奇，Gareth。」在親吻之後，他似乎能夠感覺到對方悸動的心情，若此刻不繼續追問，Bond不曉得何時還能有這樣的機會。

Mallory的眸色漸暗，壓低了嗓音，將眼神刻意避開不斷注視他的那對冰藍雙眼，「不，那並不是天生的，而是因為後天因素所造成，您若看了我的資料或許記得……」

「在北愛爾蘭遭受共和軍俘虜長達三個月。」Bond接續說完他的話，年輕男人抬頭對他眨了眨那對湖綠色的雙眸，訝異自己的長官能在一瞬間明白他想說的。

「身為一名戰俘所遭受的對待並不僅是肉體上的，他們會以性暴力強逼所有俘虜就範，踐踏你的身體以及心靈，外表看起來越是堅毅的軍人越有可能成為他們的目標，更不用提那時身為陸軍軍官的我。」Mallory冷冷笑了一聲。

Bond知道Mallory需要的並不是憐憫與安慰，「我真不曉得你是怎麼通過軍情六處的那些心理測試。」他細碎的親吻著眼神黯淡的男人，寬厚的手掌則覆在對方的身後溫柔的輕撫著，用著自己的方式安撫那名年輕的特工。

Mallory並未想從任何人身上得到安慰，他曾想過關於這種心理問題沒有人能夠幫助他，就算離開軍隊以後那名退役軍人曾尋求心理醫生協助，得到的也僅是大同小異的回答，久而久之，他僅是將那些不願回想起的回憶埋藏於內心深處。

就算心裡能夠接受這些事實，但他的身體卻是如此的老實，再也無法對＂性＂擁有任何正常人該有的慾望與反應，「心理層面我有把握通過測試，但身體我無法再讓它回復過去該有的狀態，這對執行任務時儼然成為了一點障礙，我僅能在初期誘惑目標，無法和任何人發展更深的關係。」

「說起來像是在調侃我過去總是和目標上床？」Bond蹙起眉頭，雖然他知道Mallory並沒有這個意思，卻在語畢看見面前的男人淺淺勾起嘴角笑了，太好了。

「長官，我並沒有對您帶有任何偏見。」Mallory收起笑容回復以往的正經，「但如果是和您，我願意嘗試。」

Bond的吻從對方的唇緩緩下移，親吻著下巴、脖頸，直到鎖骨，修長的手指緩慢的解開他的襯衫，手掌延著縫隙伸入了布料下方，撫著那溫熱的身軀，指尖輕柔的在那突起的乳首繞著圈，或輕或重的揉捏著。

「就算你只是抱持著實驗態度和我發生關係，Gareth，但你得知道我並非如此。」年長的金髮男人雙膝跪於沙發，順勢將對方壓倒，讓Mallory整個人禁錮在自己身下，胯間則緩緩蹭著對方。

「長官、不、James，這麼多年來，你是唯一一個我願意嘗試發生關係的對象，這絕對不是實驗性質的性愛，如果是和你，我希望自己能有所反應，但我無法確定自己能不能做到。」他僅差沒有說出自己對Bond擁有的情感，但他相信自己的長官能夠感覺到，如同他早已看出Bond的私心，只是他沒想過自己會對那名年長的金髮男人動情，直到回過神來，他再也無法隱藏自己的情感。

他喜歡上自己的長官，而他愛上自己的下屬。

「別給自己過多的壓力，放輕鬆，Gareth，享受它而不是抱持著想做到的心態，這只會讓你更難以放鬆心情。」Bond發現自己揉捏許久的乳首似乎並沒有明顯反應，他將對方的襯衫向一旁拉開，直接低下頭含住對方的胸口，以舌尖舔弄著那處泛紅的部位，Mallory忍不住抽了一口氣，努力緩和自己的呼吸。

Bond的手在對方的身上游移著，撫過了Mallory的腹部、腰間，在每一吋肌膚上尋找著能讓對方有所感覺的位置，人的身上不僅有性器官能成為敏感帶，有時腰部、後頸、耳朵，各種地方都有可能讓人感到麻癢舒服。

當他的手指滑落至Mallory的尾椎時，對方的身體明顯顫動了一下，Bond勾起一個狡詰的笑容，再次將指尖滑過尾椎附近的位置，「Gareth，我建議你翻過身背對著我。」

「嗯……您想上我嗎？長官？」雖然他並不是不願意，但果然還是缺乏一點心理建設，畢竟過去他作為下位者時所承受的僅有疼痛與不適，有一瞬間那些畫面再次浮現於Mallory的腦海，他不禁繃起了神經。

Bond無奈的笑了，「別緊張，如果只有我能單方面獲得快感，那我們大可不必發生這樣的關係。」


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

Bond將他的下屬領至臥室，Mallory以一步之遙跟在男人的身後盡所能掩飾自己緊張的情緒，讓外表至少表現得冷靜不為所動，「長官，您至少還有床。」他率先打破了原先的寂靜。

「雖然在執行任務期間我倚著牆也能淺眠，沙發就友善得多，而床或許年紀大了偶爾還是需要點奢侈。」金髮男人勾起唇角笑著，直到下一秒睜大了那對藍眸，注視眼前的年輕特工背對著他緩緩脫去襯衫，一絲不苟將它折疊起後，雙手覆在腰間上的皮帶，短暫停留了幾秒。

「如果只有我能單方面獲得快感，那我們大可不必發生這樣的關係。」Mallory想起Bond所說的那句話，就算過去傳言中對那名007編號特工私生活的謠傳從未少過，但他更願意相信自己所看見以及感受到的，他信任自己的長官，信任James Bond。

解開皮帶的手被Bond所覆上，那雙溫暖寬厚的手掌與他的手背交疊，「Gareth，若你還帶有遲疑，你隨時可以反悔，沒有人有資格勉強你去做那些事。」

Mallory知道Bond指的是北愛爾蘭時期所發生的一切經歷，忍不住感覺到自己心中微微升起了一絲暖意，面前的男人對他的身心靈完全照顧著，為的是不讓他再次引起創傷後症候群。

「沒事的James，你並沒有勉強我，現在所發生的一切都是我的意願，你可以對我做任何事，如果對象是你，我信賴你。」Mallory語畢直接將自己的皮帶解去並且脫下西裝褲，純白色的內褲雖然過於傳統，但或許正能襯托那名男人的性格。

他的拇指插進褲頭的兩側，毅然決然的將它拉下，抬起腿讓內褲從腳踝褪除，擺上床頭與方才堆疊起的衣物放置在一起，全身赤裸著背對Bond，身為軍人以及特工的男人身上與他一樣帶有許多深淺不一的疤痕，Bond那對藍眸注視著Mallory的身體，背肌的線條十分明顯，圓渾的臀部看起來或許手感不差，修長的雙腿令人著迷，這讓他看得出神。

年輕特工回頭以湖綠色的雙眼看向自己的長官，眼神中似乎夾雜著許多情緒，最後轉為一個淺淺笑容，「如果你再繼續看下去，什麼也不做，我不確定是不是該反悔，James。」

「下次在辦公室也喊我James如何？Gareth。」Bond走向前以指尖滑過Mallory背上的每一道疤痕，聽見對方深吸了一口氣，緩和著自己的情緒，直到手指繞著腰間以及尾椎的部位時，他確實感受到男人顫動著的身軀。

「你知道我不會這麼做的，長官。」Mallory刻意拉長尾音改口喊著自己的上司，聽起來格外令人遐想。

「你就是如此的公私分明是吧，Mr. Mallory。」金髮男人也回敬自己的下屬，彷彿帶點辦公室戀情的禁忌感。

Bond或許就是有這能力讓他放鬆心情，年輕的007編號特工站得直挺，姿勢端正踏著步伐走向那張被晾在一旁許久的床鋪，他趴伏在中央等待著自己的長官。

年長的金髮男人並未將衣物脫去，僅是直接坐在Mallory的身側，床墊隨之陷下，他先是以帶有粗繭的手掌輕撫過對方的背，接著揉捏那挺翹的臀瓣，才逐漸沿著臀縫、會陰直到對方胯間握住了那垂軟的性器，他聽見特工倒抽了一口氣，接著緩住了呼吸，Bond這時才開始揉捏套弄著那理應當最為敏感的部位。

另一隻手則持續在對方的背上、腰側以及帶有反應的尾椎輕柔的滑過，或輕或重磨蹭著較能引起Mallory慾望的幾處位置。

若是十年前的自己看見現在的他或許會吐槽，「我從未見過如此有耐心的James Bond。」但他確實已不年輕，不再是那個四處與人發生關係的性癮患者，這幾年來他的確改變了許多。

雖然Bond已經盡自己所能在撫慰Mallory，他的手掌套弄著仍未有反應的陰莖，就算一邊找尋對方的敏感帶，看著那名不輕易表達情慾的下屬發出沉重呼吸，卻依然無法讓他順利突破生理上的障礙。

隨著時間持續拉長，他們兩人心中都不約而同在想著。

「我該放棄嗎？」  
「我該讓他停下嗎？」

卻在下個瞬間Bond鬆開握著性器的手，直接將趴在床上的男人翻過身，正視著那明顯帶有慾望的雙眼，他的唇貼上了Mallory，動作不再溫柔而是帶有更多霸道，濕熱的舌頭抵開對方的脣齒十分直接探入那毫無防備的口腔，在裡頭肆意，毫無節制的佔有他的特工。

這樣的吻並沒有持續過長，當兩人唇瓣分開，Mallory反應過來之前，Bond已向下含住那依然不為所動的性器，淡金髮色的頭顱在他的雙腿之間起伏著，這本應該能燃起任何人的慾望，他的下屬卻僅是輕柔的撫著他短刺的髮絲，彷彿在對他說，「你已經夠努力了。」

或許Bond並不常為男人進行口交，但他的動作卻意外的靈活，舌尖舔弄過所有能讓人酥麻的位置，他將Mallory的性器完全包覆住，含在那溫熱的口腔之中，吸吐之間手則逗弄著對方下身的陰囊，身下的男人卻僅是不時發出淺歎以及微蹙起眉頭，俊俏的臉龐上帶著些許歉意。

「James，這樣下去也是毫無結果，我沒有辦法，也許此刻依然沒有解決方式，但你仍然可以操我，你的下身早已硬挺準備好了吧。」Mallory輕推著Bond的頭，讓他離開自己無法帶有反應的下身。

受到拒絕後，Bond並沒有繼續動作僅是鬆開自己的嘴，看向面前對他敞開雙腿的Mallory，金髮男人雙眼中閃過一絲危險氣息，他像隻猛獸一般撲倒自己的獵物，雙手緊緊壓在身下男人的雙肩，壓得對方感到輕微疼痛。

「James？」有那麼一瞬間Mallory覺得自己會被面前的野獸撕裂，身體無法抑制的顫動且抗拒，他確實受到了驚嚇，直到雙眼對上Bond那對依然冷靜的冰藍眼眸，他也跟著靜了下來，不再緊張。

「別說得好像自己已經準備好接納一切的模樣，Gareth，就算只有一剎那，但你依然對被他人進入感到懼怕，我沒有那麼沉不住氣，我會等你真正做好心理準備，不管是哪方面都一樣。」Bond鬆開了箝制對方的手掌，緩緩爬起了身子背對著Mallory坐在床緣。

「那或許我也能為你做點什麼，總不能讓它就這樣放著不管吧。」Mallory赤裸著身軀爬下了床，雙膝跪落在Bond的腿間，伸手解開對方腰間的皮帶以及拉鍊，就算隔著內褲那硬挺的下身依然十分有存在感。

他將褲頭向下拉扯後，將那已硬得發疼的部位握在掌心之間，Mallory注視著對方碩大的下身，吞嚥了唾液，喉頭連帶滾動，吸了一口氣後直接將Bond的陰莖吞入，粗長的性器直接頂弄到了他的喉嚨，不適感差點讓那名特工將自己在酒吧內喝下的酒液吐出。

Bond仰起頭閉上了雙眼發出低吟，「慢點、別太急促，對、就是這樣，Gareth……」


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

單手捧著成疊文件的Moneypenny，輕敲著M辦公室那厚重的門板，待到裡頭的男人回應後她才向內走進，女人踏著輕快的步伐將要給Bond審核的重要文件放置在最上層，其餘的則像平時一樣擱置於辦公桌的左側堆疊成一座小山。

「謝謝你，Eve，晚點有一場會議，要準備的資料你先幫我備妥，如果有什麼不清楚的地方可以問我。」Bond揚起嘴角給予自己的秘書小姐一個燦爛笑容，不禁讓她感到背脊一陣惡寒。

「長官？您發生了什麼事嗎？聽說您甚至是今天第一個進軍情六處大樓的人？」Moneypenny憂心的雙眼一臉就像是擔心Bond是否出事了，平時總是在最後一刻踏入辦公室的男人，如今卻在一早就精神抖擻的認真工作，她不禁瞥向窗外，倫敦該不會要在這季節下冰雹了吧。

Bond的笑容變得更加明顯，嘴角向上牽扯起愉悅的弧度，「Eve，我很好，只是覺得偶爾也該好好將心思放在軍情六處的文件上頭，否則下次見到M夫人我不希望她後悔將這個職位交給我。」

太不尋常了，以Moneypenny認識Bond這麼多年來的觀察，這名金髮男人若不是心情極為開心就是心情極為差勁，才有可能出現如此反常的舉動，但她目前卻難以分辨面前男人的狀況究竟是前者還是後者。

「還有什麼事情嗎？若沒有的話等等請幫我把門帶上，我想先將這些期限即將到期的文件審過。」Bond握起了手中的鋼筆，面向辦公桌坐得直挺，仔細閱讀著文件上的字句，認真的神情似乎已沒打算繼續和秘書小姐談論自己的狀況。

懂得讀空氣間的氛圍，Moneypenny並沒有繼續不知趣的詢問長官私事，畢竟Bond好好工作也十分令她欣慰，終於有一天自己能夠不用催自己的長官審文件。

她也露出了微笑回頭踏著跟鞋漸離，將門板掩上回到自己的座位上處理Bond所交辦的資料，腦內忍不住浮現出對方那燦爛的笑容，突然之間靈光乍現，但這想法卻令她疑惑，「那彷彿就像是戀愛中的人才會不由自主揚起的笑容。」

什麼？那個四處留情的前任007談戀愛了嗎？那對象究竟會是誰？女人開始對辦公室內正認真工作的Bond充滿好奇心，在腦間篩選過所有適合的對象，思考誰會是長官的秘戀情人。

******

同一時間，Mallory走進軍需部門，由Q為首所帶領的部門成員全數包含在內，每個人在他入內後僅是抬眼望了他一下，便將視線回到自己面前的螢幕，繼續著手於開發新的實驗品。

「Q，你確認一下，所有的配備理論上一件不差都在這裡了。」Mallory將當初Q交給他的武器以及道具擺在對方面前那張長桌上，當他出聲後那名軍需官才抬起頭將注意力移到男人身上。

Q穿著一身棕色的開襟衫，臉龐隨著歲月經過雖仍未脫稚氣卻已比當年成熟許多，纖細的指頭扶了一下自己滑落的粗框眼鏡，「007，如果是過去的007肯定連一件配備都還不回來，軍需部門的預算永遠因他而吃緊。」

青年走到長桌前清點著自己所交與Mallory的配備，果然如對方所述完整的歸還，這簡直讓他不禁懷疑過去那些特工究竟是否都把他的話當作耳邊風，尤其為首的那一位。

Q總是要求特工將軍需部門所提供的配備一件不差的完整交還，他們卻經常讓配備變成片片狀再也拿不回來，毀損用於形容或許更加恰當，甚至有名特工最常將那些配車爆破，還曾經直接將一輛阿斯頓馬丁送入河中從此不復返，那名特工現在竟然還是軍情六處的首長，James Bond。

光是想到過去的情景Q就忍不住想要扶額歎息，身在辦公室內的金髮男人在此刻則打了個噴嚏，他開始懷疑自己是否著涼。

「你和長官認識好幾年了，如果有機會再請你和我說說關於007的過去，Q，我十分有興趣。」Mallory看著對Bond極度無奈的軍需官忍不住勾起了唇角，有些事情是無法從文件資料所得知的。

「我沒想到你會對長官如此有興趣。」青年透著眼鏡鏡片看著面前一身西裝筆挺看起來一絲不苟的Mallory，體面程度或許更勝過當年的007。

男人淺淺的笑意透著溫柔情感，回想起昨夜Bond所給予他的一切包容與耐心，他發現自己確實對長官擁有更深刻的情感，這不禁讓他想要追求關於Bond的一切。

「傳奇特工007誰會對他所經歷過的故事不感興趣呢？」Mallory反問了Q，卻已回頭緩步走出軍需部門，他知道軍需官此刻還未能有時間和他慢慢講述，樂趣能夠保留到將來。

****** 

過了幾日，終在一日工作之餘，Moneypenny總算找到人能夠和她分享自己想了好幾天的疑惑，「你們不覺得James這陣子看起來心情特別好？」

年輕的軍需官執起手中的馬克杯啜了一口杯中的熱紅茶，眼鏡上被上升的蒸氣所染上一層霧氣，他不以為然地回應面前的女秘書，「我這幾天其實並沒有和他見過幾次面，但如果James心情好或許意味著下一期的預算申請能盡早通過。」

「你難道就不關心一下你的長官嗎？Q，他這幾天反常的一早進辦公室處理文件，你所說的那份申請資料也在昨天就已經向上呈，軍需部門的研究預算看來已經有著落了。」Moneypenny無奈看著眼前的科技宅似乎完全沒有察覺到軍情六處近期有些許不同。

「我認為James似乎有對象了，就我近距離觀察了幾天，原先我還懷疑自己是否多慮，但他看起來確實是有所反常，雖沒有過多線索能夠加以證明我所提出的觀點，所以我才想問問你們的看法。」女秘書接著將自己的推斷說出，面前的軍需官一臉漠然，而Tanner則露出了驚訝的神情。

「Eve，那你有想過對象會是誰嗎？Bond自從擔任M的職位之後便很久沒有過多的私人時間，公務繁忙之際我曾聽他說連酒吧也很少去了，結束軍情六處的工作之餘多半就是回到公寓休息，社交圈縮減之後他還能和誰交往？」幕僚長Tanner蹙起了眉頭質疑Moneypenny的推斷。

女人嘆了一口氣無奈地以指頭搔著自己的臉頰，「這正是我所猜不透的，難不成是軍情六處內部的成員？」

「新任的007前幾天將發派給他執行任務的配備交還時和我問了關於Bond的事情。」Q冷不防的提出自己所感到訝異的狀況，「我原以為他們之間個性相性極差。」

「Gareth？我只記得當初James和他第一次見面的時候就把對方找進了訓練室進行對練，兩人似乎對彼此毫不手軟，他無疑是想給新上任的007一點壓力。」Moneypenny回憶著那時候的畫面，看著兩人從訓練室出來之後卻少了許多火藥味，多了幾分對彼此能力的肯定。

「妳怎麼不提Bond硬是要和Mallory執行外勤的那一次？雖然就我擔任他們後勤時的感覺，Bond看起來更像是忍受不住辦公室的無趣想重新找回擔任特工時的緊張情緒，進而做出了如此任性的決策。」Q在最後又推翻了自己的見解。

「嗯……打斷你們兩個，如果是Mallory的話，我看見他們兩個今天在下班後似乎是一起離開軍情六處。」Tanner小聲的繼續補充，「他們甚至連上班都是一起出現。」

「你說什麼？」，面前的女秘書以及軍需官難以忍住自己的吃驚看著他，難不成真的是Mallory？那名公私分明不苟言笑的男人？

這件事實在越來越有意思。


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

Bond從進入軍情六處大樓後，不算上開會時間，幾乎都坐在那張古董辦公桌前處理文件，他從來不懂為什麼作為一個上位者有審不完的公文，所有的資料基本上要送出之前都需得到軍情六處首長的批准。

鋼筆的筆尖在紙張上勾勒出一個花體字的簽名，他自己都不自覺開始覺得名字簽得越來越好看，這確實該歸功於簽署如此大量文件，Bond無奈的笑著。

放置於口袋的手機震動了兩下，他停下手邊的工作將鋼筆蓋上筆蓋，拿出手機，螢幕亮起後上頭有則訊息讓男人不禁勾起一抹笑容，他的指頭快速於鍵盤上滑動著，回應對方的簡訊，接著似乎再次充滿能量似的認真審閱著剩餘的公文，他開始期待下班時間了。

「長官，下班後若沒有其他的事情要一起吃頓飯嗎？」簡訊來自於他的下屬，Gareth Mallory，難得這名看起來缺乏浪漫的年輕男人會主動提出邀約，他當然樂意奉陪。

接近下班時刻，身為特工的Mallory剛結束自己所安排的自主訓練，他走向Bond的辦公室，原先本應該在第一道門後的Moneypenny似乎不見人影，他理著身上合身剪裁的西裝，將頭髮向後梳整，接著輕快敲響辦公室的門板。

得到允許後Mallory走進辦公室內，看著坐在辦公桌後的金髮男人搔著自己的後腦勺看似被手邊的文件忙得焦頭爛額，這畫面讓他忍不住淺淺微笑，「若您今天沒空的話我們其實可以再約其他時候，長官。」

Bond無奈的嘆氣，抬眼看了一下自己的下屬，又繼續手邊的工作絲毫不想拖延到自己的下班時間，「別以為自己擁有的假期很長，Gareth，你將會獲得新的任務，那時我們就得分隔兩地，你想見都見不到面了。」

確實身為一名特工總是在收到任務之後就得準備離開，任務執行的長短不一，有時候幾天、幾週，也有幾個月或以年計算的臥底任務。

雖然Mallory從任務報告就顯示著他對於繁複文書的統整能力，但Bond知道這些機密的文件無法仰賴他的下屬，他依然認命的繼續手邊的工作，偶爾以眼角瞥視坐在一旁靜默不語的年輕人。

「抱歉，我剛剛並沒有那種意思，我只是有點焦慮。」Bond打破了沉默。

「長官您並不需要道歉，您所說的話也全都是事實，我們並不可能時時刻刻有餘裕待在對方身邊，正因如此你才會收到那封簡訊，願意和我在有限的時間內吃頓飯？」Mallory的語氣十分平靜，也並沒有因方才的話語怪罪Bond。

「我當然願意，Gareth。」他將鋼筆收起，堆疊起手中處理完的文件，還剩下幾件相對沒那麼趕的公文夾被他收進抽屜內，並且上鎖，男人取下了鑰匙收入他的西裝內袋中，起身走向他的下屬。

Mallory坐在一旁的椅子，看著自己的長官向他走來，男人仰起了頭，Bond低下了身子，落下一個淺吻在Mallory的唇瓣上頭，他能感覺到對方並不像過去微微顫動著雙唇，而是變得主動回吻了他，這讓Bond著實有些意外。

******

原先Bond以為兩人僅是單純的在餐廳用餐，卻沒想到坐在副駕駛座所看見的景色越來越熟悉，他記得自己來過這裡，直到Mallory停下車後，他忍不住笑了，「我們在這用餐？我的舌頭很挑的，Gareth。」

「長官，我會盡力滿足您的，下車吧。」Mallory回以一個淺笑，不料Bond勾著他的領帶，將兩人距離拉近，吻上的同時將舌頭竄入男人口中，唇舌交纏，舌尖毫無保留的在口腔之中肆意妄為，Mallory瞪大雙眼，卻也在沒多久後主動纏起對方的舌，唇瓣交疊蹭著彼此。

「我說過我的舌頭很挑的。」Bond愉悅的揚起唇角，天藍色的眼眸似乎比在辦公室內更加清澈，他並不等Mallory反應過來就逕自打開車門跨出步伐，留下對方姍姍下車。

******

雖然上一次闖入Mallory的公寓時Bond就注意到對方似乎有下廚的習慣，流理台以及砧板、刀具，都有明顯使用的痕跡，但他沒想到近距離看男人烹飪會是如此有意思的事情，那雙眼睛難以從對方的身上移去視線。

Mallory回到家後脫去大衣以及西裝外套，解開了脖頸上的溫莎結，手腕上的鈕扣解去後將那淺藍色的襯衫袖子向上捲起，圍上了一件深色圍裙，便開始準備食材。

坐在餐桌上的Bond看著對方身後的圍裙綁帶以及西裝褲下圓渾的臀部線條，不禁瞇起雙眼，享受著眼前的美景。

Mallory在平底鍋上倒入了些許油後，將解凍後的牛排放在上頭煎，「五分熟可以嗎？」他詢問著，牛排則在鍋中被煎得滋滋作響，香氣四溢。

「沒問題，Gareth。」Bond依然看著對方看得出神，直到牛排煎熟後金髮男人接手過去，他將牛排放置在砧板，並且拿起牛排刀將原塊牛排切得片片厚薄相同，擺放於瓷盤。

「長官您的刀工真不錯。」Mallory端著些許準備好的配菜，如花椰菜、烤過的馬鈴薯，增添整體的擺盤視覺效果，最後在上頭轉動著手中的瓶罐，細碎的玫瑰鹽均勻撒在牛排上頭，「玫瑰鹽比起牛排醬汁更能凸顯原汁原味，些許提味就很足夠。」他解釋著，並將腰間上的圍裙解開，走向酒櫃前挑選了一瓶年份恰到好處的紅酒。

酒紅色的液體倒入高腳杯中，指頭夾著酒杯下方輕晃著，最後遞至Bond的手邊，「希望這一餐能合您的胃口。」

Bond將唇瓣貼上杯緣，淺嚐了一口紅酒，滑順的入喉，並無過於凸顯的澀味，「我想我會十分享受的，Gareth，這已經比我想像得還要講究許多。」語畢男人順手將叉子叉向一片牛排送入口中，咀嚼著，軟嫩又不失嚼勁的肉質，熟度煎得正好，確實比起牛排醬汁玫瑰鹽更能襯托出肉質的鮮甜，搭上紅酒簡直絕配。

Mallory邊看著Bond吃得愉快的模樣似乎安心不少，注視著牛排的切面不禁再次佩服自己的長官對於刀刃的熟悉度，或許不僅在外勤中嶄露身手也能運用於日常生活之中，也許如此平凡的生活對兩人來說極為奢侈，但他們享受著這片刻的寧靜。


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

Mallory站在流理台前清洗著使用過的瓷盤，將它豎起立在盤架上頭瀝水，他絕對注意到Bond從餐桌離開鬼鬼祟祟靠近他身後的聲響，卻假裝毫不在乎，繼續忙著手邊的工作，直到對方厚實的胸膛直接貼在他的背上時，他無法再繼續無視自己的長官。

回頭後他的唇瓣被Bond吻上，對方的口中仍帶有紅酒及肉類的氣味，Mallory張著嘴任憑他的伴侶對他索求，男人的手在這時探向了他的胯間，掌心隔著西裝褲的薄質布料揉按那未有反應的性器，舌頭則竄入他的口中纏起了他，Bond能感覺到自己腿間逐漸點燃的慾望，卻知道Mallory或許還未準備好。

「James……」唇瓣分開後，他喊著對方的名字，手掌也覆上了那早已撐出弧度的下身，「你需要解決一下，而不是讓它一直硬著。」

「但我不會操你，我得在最初和你說明白，在你能夠有反應之前我都不會操你，Gareth，若有需求我也能夠自己解決，就像是這幾年來我一直做的那些。」Bond的手伸向Mallory的身後，揉捏著他覬覦許久的臀瓣，從稍早之前對方在準備晚餐他就很想這麼做了，臀肉如他所想的一樣結實富有彈性，在他的掌心下被揉捏變形。

「我明白你想保護我，James，但若是我在的時候至少讓我幫你，而不是讓你趁著我睡了之後才自行走進浴室解決慾望。」Mallory對Bond所為他做的一切都十分明白，而他也尊重對方的決定。

「我知道了，Gareth，就算隨著年紀增長以及意志力的控制，我的性癮也得以控制，但和一般人相比或許需求還是強烈的。」Bond冰藍色的雙眸注視著眼前的男人，從他的眼神中Mallory知道對方所說的一切都是真的。

兩人回到了臥室，僅點亮了一盞夜燈，在昏暗的燈光之下Mallory蹲踞於Bond的雙腿之間，男人已脫下自己身下的西裝長褲，讓它連同皮帶以及內褲垂落在腳踝處，他的下屬手中握著他那早已硬挺難受的性器含進了口中。

Mallory的技術並沒有因為這幾天而改變，就如同第一次幫Bond口交時一樣，動作帶點笨拙，卻也同樣盡自己所能想要帶給他的長官性愛的歡愉，這點無庸置疑。

粗長的性器在他的口內進出著，Mallory的唇瓣能感覺到陰莖上頭浮現的青筋，他試著在腦海中想著，若是這樣兇猛的性器挺入了他的後穴，那會是怎麼樣的感覺，過去的經驗僅有疼痛，他難以想像性愛的美好會是如何。

Bond將手撫著Mallory的後腦勺，溫柔的撫過那棕色的髮絲，在幽暗的房內髮色似乎顯得比往常深沉，他能感覺到自己的呼吸隨著面前男人的舔弄而粗重，就算對方的技術並非純熟，但或許正因為他對Mallory的情感讓腦內所獲得的滿足感比起過去的經驗都來得舒服。

他也希望Mallory終有一日能夠感受這份性愛所帶來的美好，他願意陪著對方度過這一段並不好過的日子。

****** 

「長官，我知道您並不打算對我有任何侵入式行為，但我同樣好奇若這樣的事情由您來做會是什麼樣的感受，如果只是將手指進入體內我想不管是您或是我，應該都能夠接受這點讓步。」在Bond達到高潮後，Mallory從他的面前站起，抓握住對方的手掌，讓其覆在他仍未脫去長褲的臀部上頭。

Bond天藍色的眼眸上頭染上情慾的色彩，高潮後的餘韻讓他的大腦仍未完全清醒，手掌大力揉捏著Mallory的臀部讓他似乎也贊同對方的提議，眸色漸沉，嘴角勾起了一個淺淺笑意，「如果你感到任何不適，我不允許你勉強自己，明白嗎？Gareth。」

Mallory點著頭，內心似乎仍有些緊張，但他確實想要和Bond有所進一步的發展，而不是一再停滯於此，如他的長官稍早所說的，他們並不會一直有如此漫長的相處時間，身為一名MI6的00級特工，他的休假時間是該結束了，或許隔天，也可能下周，自己將會從Bond手中接獲一個新的任務資料夾，那時他們就得分隔兩地。

Bond讓Mallory跪趴在床上，將臀部向上抬高，年輕特工的臀部線條平時看起來就已十分挺翹，這個姿勢更凸顯出那完美的弧線，著實是讓人著迷的美景。

他並沒有急於將指頭插入Mallory的臀穴之中，而是先以指腹在男人背上以及尾椎敏感的位置打轉著，撩撥著對方的情慾，那幾處是兩人初次探索彼此身體時Bond所發現的敏感點，果不其然每當指頭滑過皮膚時，性冷感的下屬也忍不住微顫著身軀。

Bond的左手進而握住對方的下身以及囊袋套弄揉捏著，刺激他的性器。

「James，記得嗎？我不是一名處子，你可以不需要將步調放得如此緩慢。」Mallory握住了Bond的手，低沉的嗓音內飽含身為一名戰士該有的堅毅。

「我明白，Gareth，但你也得有個認知，我和你過去發生關係的對象並不同，就算我曾經與人上床僅是為了洩慾，如今我只是單純的因為喜歡而想要占有你，並且讓你也能夠感受到愉悅。」Bond將潤滑劑擠在掌心，均勻塗抹於指頭，中指從臀縫間擠入，抵在皺褶處蹭著。

Bond的中指一點一點沒入Mallory的窄穴之中，指頭能夠感覺到內壁是如此的熱燙不時收縮著，緊緊包覆住他的手指。

「感覺怎麼樣？」對於兩個成年男人來說，直接的溝通對於兩人之間的關係推進會是極大的幫助，這也不是什麼應該避諱的事情，他們都有過經驗了。

Mallory感覺到Bond的手指在他體內緩緩抽動著，老實說並不會疼痛，也沒有特別大的刺激，僅有種微弱奇妙的感覺，他也難以形容那感受。

「James，再多加一根手指試試看。」Mallory提議。

Bond勾起了笑容，看來對方並不排斥，他將食指與中指併攏後重新插入了Mallory的甬道，動作並不如第一次輕緩，而是帶點力道讓自己的指頭進入到更深處。

「唔、等等，剛剛那一瞬間我的腦中似乎有種說不上來的感覺？」年輕特工的手抓皺了身下的被單，感覺到Bond放緩的速度，他補充，「好的那一方面，您可以不用刻意放輕動作。」

Bond的手指在他的甬道之中探索揉按著，不時增加速度在內裏抽插，帶有粗繭的指腹摩擦那敏感的內壁，聽見Mallory輕喘的低吟。

卻也僅止於此，雖然在指交的途中Mallory有這麼幾次以為自己的下身會有所反應，卻也僅是微微有點充血並未真正勃起，直到結束之前他都未能突破自己內心的障礙，卻仍因Bond的進入而感到滿足。

「我並不排斥你占有我的身體，James。」Mallory從浴室中沖洗完身體後，套著一件浴袍爬上床鋪，看著躺臥在床上赤裸上身的Bond，對方的身上帶有過去任務所留下的傷疤，他將指頭順著那些痕跡撫過。

「慢慢來吧，Gareth。」Bond淺淺露出了一個笑容，回過身來輕吻了一下對方的唇瓣，表情中盡是溫柔，或許這是他人所難以見到的另一面。


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

晨曦從窗簾的縫隙透了進來，灑在兩人的身上，標準的生理時鐘讓金髮男人從睡夢中清醒，發現自己躺在Mallory的床上，湛藍色的雙眸看起來仍帶著疲憊及些許迷茫，金色的睫毛眨動著，他翻過身看向一旁的年輕特工，對方也同時睜開了眼，對他露出淺淺笑容，「James，早安。」

「早安，Gareth，你再躺一下吧，我看看有什麼食材能夠簡單做個早餐。」Bond坐起身手掌撫過男人俊俏的臉龐，腦中不禁想著，就算是剛起床的模樣還是如此的讓人著迷。

Mallory也打算從床上爬起，卻被他的長官壓制住，對方輕輕在他的肩上啃咬，留下淺淺牙印，想著至少是穿上衣服能夠遮蔽起的位置，他也因此默許Bond的行為，並順著男人淡金色的頭髮輕撫過，「別在我準備早餐的時候勾引我，我可不想要因此和你一起遲到，軍情六處內部的那些傢伙各個都是諜報菁英，他們怎麼可能會放過自己長官的八卦？」

「是您自己該自制，長官，我什麼也沒做，您的情慾就像是隨時能夠點燃的火柴一般脆弱。」Mallory忍不住笑出聲，「冰箱有雞蛋、培根，或許還能烤個吐司。」他想著自己公寓內所擁有的食材給了Bond 一點提議。

當他從浴室走出門後聞到一股香氣，看來方才Mallory為廚房閃過的那些擔憂僅是多慮了，誰不知道James Bond總是擅長引爆、破壞？或許鮮少人知道他還是能掌控好火侯，當一名好廚師。

Mallory露出的笑容被剛好將食物裝盤回過身的長官撞見，「你在笑什麼？」Bond一臉疑惑的詢問自己的下屬，一邊將瓷盤與剛沖好的咖啡擺放於餐桌上，淡淡的咖啡香氣實在適合早晨時光。

「沒什麼，只是覺得和您這樣自然的相處或許我過去從未想過，覺得有點開心。」Mallory背對著Bond一邊說一邊走回臥室套上了一件淺藍色的襯衫以及西裝褲，伸手拉開衣櫥抽屜之後裡面有著隔層將各種顏色的領帶整齊放置其中，他為自己挑了一條深藍色上頭帶有圓點的款式。

站在鏡子前面整理著自己的穿著，看起來一絲不苟，他就是這樣的人，而身後那股炙熱的視線似乎也為此感到滿足。

******

軍情六處的廊道有個人以競走的速度跨著自己的步伐，筆直朝向目標方向而去，他近乎顧不得和門邊的Moneypenny打招呼，便想直闖那間位於內門之中所屬Bond的辦公室。

來不及制止Tanner的動作，Moneypenny無奈的扶著額頭便將注意力回到手邊的文件上頭，以Bond的個性來看應該不會太在乎這些小細節，若換作是其他人，也許她就該負起責任。

「長官，003在布達佩斯所進行的任務似乎有點問題，您現在有時間接通加密頻道和他進行聯繫嗎？」Tanner輕敲兩下門板，不等Bond有所回應便直接走進他的辦公室，手中遞出003所執行的任務資料夾，劈頭就是緊張急促的氣氛，Bond不需多加思考已在第一刻連上003，「任務回報，出了什麼問題嗎？」年長的男人一邊打開資料夾閱讀關於這次任務的相關資訊。

「我們可能被擺了一道，潛伏於布達佩斯的這陣子原先與006一同監視任務目標瓦西里•尼古拉耶維奇，根據我們的調查，這個人似乎也有出現在立陶宛的足跡，卻同時在布達佩斯也有活動紀錄，所以我與006暫時分頭行動，他正在立陶宛蒐集相關資料。」003將近期覺得奇妙的現象告知Bond，但這些或許並不足以構成Tanner有失禮節闖入辦公室內的理由。

Bond決定繼續聽下去。

「長官，您應該知道上一次007執行這項任務時便已多次被瓦西里所誘騙，在我與006同時執行任務的時候也感覺到諸多古怪的感覺，就像是在追逐一個不存在的幽靈，根據那些證據顯示他肯定將落入我們的眼下，卻總會在關鍵時刻消失，而留下佈設嚴謹的陷阱。」003解釋的途中Bond繼續翻閱著手中的文件，文件上頭有著一張照片，對方的年紀估計僅和Mallory差不多，而那名為瓦西里•尼古拉耶維奇的青年早已在各國走私大量非法兵器，在黑幫組織間有著一席地位。

倫敦黑幫的武器以及彈藥多半也是從他們手中而來，但神秘的是，這麼多年來幾乎沒有人知道瓦西里真正的背景，他就像是憑空出現的人一般，卻擁有如此龐大的勢力，這讓英國的軍情五處也感到棘手，Bond上任後與軍情五處的首長開過幾次會議，曾經談論起這件事，他們分析現有資料認為瓦西里基本上遍及境外活動，所以將權責歸屬於軍情六處去調查。

若是任務持續的失敗，Bond或許將會喪失他應有的威信，讓M夫人的顏面也掃落在地，落於官員們茶餘飯後的笑話。

「根據Q所給予我們的後勤協助，發現目前於俄羅斯首都莫斯科周圍也有瓦西里的行蹤，但我與006依然在確認當前所獲得的線索，沒辦法離開此時所待的國家。」003的話語頓了一下，Bond接續將句子接下去，「所以你的意思是，你們需要我增派人員協助入境莫斯科進行調查？」Bond的眉頭緊蹙起，他其實並沒想過這事件連兩名00級特工都無法解決，對方究竟是有多強大的資訊網能夠逃過他們的追蹤？這讓過去身為007的男人也感覺到自己正在遭受挑戰，忍不住感到一股熱血徜徉在他的體內各處。

「如您所述，我們僅是提供您一個想法，最終一切交由您定奪，長官。」006從一開始便在加密頻道之中聽著兩人的對話，直到現在才開啟麥克風進入話題，他的聲音聽起來極為疲憊且沙啞，身後不時傳來槍響，就連隔著耳機也能夠感受到現場的混亂。

「006你專心應付任務，等你解決掉那些傢伙之後再回報，別讓自己受到過多不必要的戰損，你們是國家的財產明白嗎？」Bond額側忍不住抽痛著，這群特工竟在槍戰進行的途中還分心對話？究竟有沒有搞錯？直到他想起自己過去的所作所為，不禁忍下了所有情緒，將抱怨吞回口中。

006很快地離開對話，線路之中再次陷入一陣寂靜，直到Bond輕敲著自己的實木桌面才打破了這道沉默，「003你持續在布達佩斯關注你那一頭關於瓦西里的消息，006會繼續負責立陶宛，莫斯科的部分我會再安排特工負責，屆時你們保持聯繫。」

「明白了，長官。」003將切斷線路，離開對話，靜默的靠著斑駁的水泥牆面難以起身，確認自己已結束訊息之後，他才輕喘著氣不繼續逞強，無奈望向自己左臂上被爆破濺起的玻璃碎片劃傷的手臂，身旁滿是敵人被炸得破碎的屍體，等他緩過疼痛之後才扶著牆努力撐起自己的身體。

003從口袋中摸出了一包菸以及打火機，微弱的火光照亮了幽暗的廢墟，男人吸了一口菸之後吐出灰白色的煙霧，看著煙圈裊裊上升，最後消失於視線內。

而此刻在辦公室內的Bond雙手撐在自己的下頷，那雙湛藍雙眼閃爍著，陷入思考，面前的幕僚長則靜靜站挺身子在他面前等待。

沒有多久，嚴肅且低沉的嗓音命令著，「Tanner，幫我叫007進來辦公室。」


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章

敲擊門板的聲響清脆，Bond放下手中的文件抬眼看向門邊，Mallory推開門緩步走向他，「長官，007向您報到。」

Bond以手勢比著自己辦公桌前的椅子，Mallory明白對方的指示，解開西裝外套的鈕扣坐在他的面前等待對方下達其他指令。

「Gareth，還記得上一個任務嗎？抱歉，當時我錯估情勢，讓003還有006接續執行任務，結果造成兩名特工目前皆陷入膠著，瓦西里那個混帳，到底在計畫些什麼？」Bond將Tanner所給的任務資料夾轉交給Mallory，「003現在人在布達佩斯，006在立陶宛，而根據目前狀況來看，我們得派人去莫斯科一趟，008和009目前兩名特工都還在境外臥底，抽不離身。」

「所以您希望我去莫斯科執行任務，長官，這樣也好，我是對這次任務狀況最了解的特工，並且和瓦西里的那筆賬還得先清算，那傢伙從我手裡逃跑過，這一次我會記取教訓，肯定要逮到他。」年輕的特工仔細看著每份文件的內容，指頭不小心將目標的相片捏皺了一小角。

「自己小心行事，我的直覺告訴我這傢伙並不容易應付，和他交手過的你應該最清楚，Gareth。」Bond的掌心貼在辦公桌面，站起身子，藍眸看著面前的男人，在這一刻他就像是想將對方刻進心底似的注視著。

辦公室內的溫度隨著彼此對視似乎升溫不少，他們永遠不曉得這次分別再一次相見會是何時。

「您會像相信003及006一樣相信我嗎？長官。」Mallory的湖綠雙眸中閃著一絲不明顯的期待。

Bond的笑容是如此的溫柔，私心明顯得毋須加以猜忌，刻意壓低的嗓音回應著下屬的詢問，「我相信你，007，你是我優秀的特工，並且承襲了我的代號，就算我無法親自踏上戰場，但我知道你會做得比我更好。」

「我不會愧對於這個代號，長官。」Mallory收緊了拳頭，露出的手背上頭浮現著道道青筋。

******

Mallory走向軍需部門，和Q申請新的任務裝備，他的軍需官思考了一下，交給他一個黑色方型的手提箱，「裡面應該有些你用得上的配備，以及一把消音手槍，它取代了傳統的滅音器，改以其他方式達到消音效果，外表看起來與你平時用的那把白朗寧手槍極為相似，重量也盡量調整到相差不遠，你在使用上也能更容易上手。」

Q忍不住對著面前的特工說明自己所研發的裝備，就像是父母在和親戚炫耀自己的孩子有多可愛一般滔滔不絕，直到青年自行意會到面前的男人已足足聽他講了十多分鐘才搔著髮後停止對話。

「喔對了，還有這個。」Q拿出一把瓦爾特PPK手槍放在Mallory的手中，看著對方疑惑的神情露出了淺笑，「這把手槍，他搭載著指紋辨識系統，除了你與它的前任主人以外沒有人能夠扣下板機。」

Mallory將那把手槍握起，食指貼著板機的位置，淺藍色的電子光芒從槍身透了出來，他隨之將它鬆開放回黑色皮箱之中。

「Q，容我猜測他的前任主人是......長官？」年輕的特工不禁多看了那把PPK手槍一眼，它被保養得十分良好。

「你猜得沒錯，我想Bond會很樂意將它交給你的，007。」Q的表情中沒有任何一絲嘲弄，但Mallory看得出來對方似乎對他與Bond的關係有所認知。

在Mallory轉身即將離開軍需部之前，Q喊住了他，「別忘了把任務裝備全數帶回，007。」

「我可不敢保證，Q。」Mallory嚴肅的表情中完全看不出他的認真程度，卻在下一秒勾起唇角讓Q明白他僅是在開玩笑。

軍需官忍不住在內心發出咋舌聲，「該不會被那傢伙給帶壞了吧。」青年忍不住嘆了一口氣，看著Mallory逐漸離去的身影。

******

Moneypenny整理好一整天所收到的文件，輕敲著辦公室的門板，在獲得回應後才踏入，坐在辦公桌前的長官正拿著好幾份關於003以及006所回傳的資料認真翻閱著，直到她將成堆的文件放置在桌面的空位上才抬眼看向他的秘書。

「長官，出了什麼事嗎？」Eve退後了一步站在辦公桌前詢問著。

偌大的辦公室內僅剩下他們兩人，Bond在女人面前也毫無掩飾，沉下了神情，「坐上了不同的職位才會發現自己以前都把事情想得太容易，Eve，我不確定我這麼做是不是正確的。」

「那得看您心中是如何定義＂正確＂這兩字。」女人並沒有正面給予對方答案。

Bond試圖開口，卻又閉起了嘴，眨動著眼看了一下Moneypenny又將視線回到手中的文件，「我有時候會試著思考在這樣的情況下，若是M夫人的話，她會如何下達指令。」

「就算是那位女士也不一定總能下達正確的指令，James，但當時你們都相信著她，我也一樣，就算因此而喪失性命我想沒有人會因此而怪罪她，現在你的特工也同樣的信任你。」她的話語進到了Bond腦海之中，迴盪著。

而另一個聲音也隨之出現，雖然聽證會開始的時候他並不在現場，但M夫人曾經對他念過這段丁尼生的詩詞。

We are not now that strength which in old days moved earth and heaven;  
(縱使我們當前的力氣，不如往昔能震天撼地，)

that which we are, we are One equal temper of heroic hearts,  
(但我們依然如故，同樣醉心於英雄情懷，)

Made weak by time and fate, but strong in will  
(儘管命運與時間使人消殆，但我們意志依然堅定，)

To strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield.  
(去奮鬥，去追尋，去探索，而且永不屈服。)

Bond忍不住笑出聲，似乎不再繼續為先前的事情而煩惱，他知道他的特工都不會輕易屈服，所以他也不會。

「謝謝妳，Eve。」

面前的女人笑得收斂，勾起唇角，「我什麼都沒做，James，答案是你自己所想出來的，你只需要作為他的燈塔，待在這裡等待Gareth，並且給予他任務中必要的指示，相信他。」

Bond瞪大了湛藍色的眼眸，「還真的是什麼都藏不過你們這些傢伙？」

「我們隸屬於軍情六處，James。」Moneypenny笑得更燦爛了，Bond則忍不住瞪了她一眼，「我會盡可能做到公私分明。」

「我相信你會的。」


	13. Chapter 13

第十三章

入境莫斯科，冷風向著男人咆嘯，就算在第一刻拉攏了大衣，仍能感覺到那刺骨的氣溫，Mallory凍得雙頰都染上紅暈，呼吸皆化為白色霧氣，身體不自覺打顫著。

他的隨身行李並不多，僅有一個登機箱以及Q所交給他的那箱裝備，軍情六處總有管道讓全身上下滿是違禁品的特工安全落地，如走正當程序Mallory可能早已被海關請入暗室內審問。

走出機場後，他叫了輛車先至下榻的飯店待命，沒多久後勤將一張上頭沿著克里姆林宮周遭畫上記號的地圖發送至Mallory執勤用的手機內，他放大了照片端詳著那幾處位置。

「克里姆林宮附近多半是教堂與劇院還有商場、博物館，瓦西里可真有藝術涵養？」Mallory試圖在其中找到些可疑處，莫斯科的交通路網大致上以克里姆林宮為中心點向外側呈現放射型擴散，圍繞著這些重要建築，他決定先去實際走訪踏勘看看有什麼是他所遺漏的。

「瓦西里在莫斯科的行蹤地圖，007針對這幾個地方去調查。」一則簡短訊息延後在他看完地圖後出現，男人脫去了身上的大衣以及西裝外套，淺藍襯衫上頭搭配著深色吊帶，金屬釦夾分佈於他的褲頭上，吊帶則使得男人健壯的胸肌線條更為清晰。

Mallory打開裝有配備的黑色皮箱，檢視目前有機會用上的物件，將它裝備在自己身上，一邊則握起了曾屬於Bond的那把瓦爾特PPK手槍，「長官……」

******

入夜之後，路燈隨之點亮，橘黃燈光照亮夜晚的步道，抬頭不時能看見點點星光，他獨自走在莫斯科河畔邊的道路上，外頭的氣溫早已降至零下十多度，冷意從腳底竄起，這裡和倫敦一樣總帶著陰雨般濕冷。

Mallory從接收到任務文件時，便在其中看見了一個令人在意的地方，那是一間會員制的俱樂部，他請Tanner協助調查俱樂部的成員，最後則是由Q駭入系統之中確認了組織成員。

裡頭不乏俄羅斯黑幫的成員以及一些腐敗的政府官員，這份名單若是洩漏出去，那些官員肯定不會有好下場，但這並不是他們的主要目的，有趣的是，Mallory將名單上的人名看了一輪，果不其然，瓦西里•尼古拉耶維奇——他們的目標正是其中一員。

稍早之前他早已將紅場周邊繞了一圈，這讓他看起來像是個觀光客，他不曉得對方怎麼會沒事參觀這些歷史建築?這其中肯定有所陰謀。

Mallory憑藉後勤所協助，成功以假身份混入那間俱樂部，當他越過門口穿著成套黑衣的保鏢，走入屋內，原以為會喧鬧無比的場所卻格外的安靜，男人環視著四周，除了標準的吧台座落在靠牆側，酒保正搖晃著手中的雪克杯，他的面前坐了幾位年長男人，從他們身上的西裝材質不難分辨他們的社會地位。

「先生，有什麼我能幫上忙的地方嗎？」一名侍者走向Mallory，以懷疑的眼神看向這名從未見過的新成員。

年輕特工很快意會到自己的舉動已引來不必要的關切，在他試圖為自己找個良好的藉口打發侍者之前，一名坐在吧台邊的年長男性走向他們，男人一身三件套西裝，搭上羔羊皮製的手套，深色向後梳整的頭髮兩側染上歲月的斑白，「年輕人，放鬆點，我請你喝酒。」

「謝謝您，先生如何稱呼？」Mallory以一個淺淺的微笑回應那名年長男性，從對方微醺的眼神以及身上的酒氣，不難發現他已喝了不少酒。

「你可以叫我，Victor。」他的手搭上了Mallory的腰，禮貌的領著年輕男子至他的座位旁，「那你呢？英國人。」

「John Steed ，抱歉我剛到這個城市，還不熟悉，前陣子我父親捐了不少資金，他讓我來看看這間俱樂部並且熟識一下其他成員。」Mallory的眼眸在昏暗的室內仍像顆綠寶石一般閃耀著奪人的目光，他看得出來面前的年長男人對他有點意思。

兩人在酒後隨意談論著各種話題，Mallory謹慎得隻字未提關於黑市交易的事情，若他想要從Victor身上得到更多訊息，他必須與對方建立最初的信任關係，而非直接切入正題。

卻在方才出了點意外，讓他的調查大躍進。

一名和他年紀相仿的青年走向自己身旁的年長男人，他毫不畏懼和對方交談，也不避諱對方身旁有個陌生人就論起了兩人之間的那筆軍武交易。

事情不會這麼巧吧？他心想。

Mallory靜靜舉起酒杯啜飲，不時以眼角餘光瞥向那名年輕人，他沒有想到自己會如此的幸運。

男人仔細聽著兩名男子以俄語交談，大致上明白他們所討論的內容，雖然這些人對能夠進入到俱樂部內的成員多少放鬆了戒心，卻也沒有提到真正關鍵的一些詞句。

「抱歉，John，忘了和你介紹，這位是瓦西里，你們年輕人或許有機會可以多交流。」Victor在兩人對話結束後直接將瓦西里介紹給自己剛認識的青年，這時Mallory才在那一瞬間看清楚對方的長相。

瓦西里看起來就和任務資料夾內所夾著的照片一樣，看著對方的五官容顏時，卻有種讓他難以言喻的奇妙感覺，這讓他不禁多看了男人幾秒才回過神。

Mallory對著面前男人輕眨了單眼，對方不疑有他的露出笑容，那笑容讓面前的男人再次出現一種怪異感，似乎有些僵硬，但依然說不上來問題出於何處。

原先Victor和他之間不斷營造的曖昧氣氛也隨著瓦西里的出現消失得無影無蹤，三人間的對話多半在探著彼此間的底細，官方且無趣。

沉著冷靜的Mallory並不打算在第一次見面就在他人的地盤上砸場，這實在太不識相且無知，他認為日後肯定還有其他機會，而現在動手對他來說太過於莽撞，他初估過現場的保鏢數量以及俄羅斯黑幫老大的能耐，他無法在這隨意引起槍戰，勝算過於渺茫。

直到他離場之前都僅是小心翼翼的隱匿起真實身份，繼續和面前的男人們攀談，藉此混入其中，獲取資訊。

******

走出俱樂部後，約莫深夜時分，道路上寂靜得令人不自覺感到氣候更加寒冷，偶有幾輛車從他身旁呼嘯而過，Mallory這時才聽見耳邊的隱藏式耳機傳來聲響，「我看見你傳來的照片以及影像了，Gareth。」藉著隱形眼鏡的特殊拍照功能以及身上領帶夾的微型攝影機，Bond能夠清晰看見他所經歷的一切。

「您覺得瓦西里怎麼樣？」Mallory持續走著並沒有停下步伐。

Bond清了清喉嚨，此時他才剛躺上床準備就寢，「他的臉部表情十分不自然，而且稍早之前003傳來他在布達佩斯所拍攝的影像，雖然距離遙遠但經由Q部門放大解析度重新還原照片後，那邊也同時出現了一名瓦西里，不覺得挺有意思的嗎？」

「如果我的推斷沒有錯，那並不是瓦西里本人，而是有人假冒對方的身分，不管是他所派來的臥底又或者是其他人有所意圖，這都得進一步調查，長官。」Mallory嚴肅的將看法告知Bond。

「和我所想的一致，我也同樣交代過003與006繼續追查，必須搞清楚究竟真正的瓦西里在哪裡，而不是像現在被他耍得團團轉。」Bond語畢後就像是突然想到了什麼一樣繼續說，「還有那個Victor，我請Q協助我調查他，那傢伙隸屬俄羅斯黑幫，父親是俄國人，母親則是英國人，這或許正是他向你主動示好的原因，但你自己小心一點，從他的眼神中我看得出來他對你有所意圖。」

「我也看得出來長官，您不需要為我擔心，他也沒有什麼踰矩行為，目前還算收斂，感謝您的提醒。」Mallory平靜的回應Bond，內心卻忍不住笑了出聲，他的長官剛剛在吃醋嗎？

Bond咳了一聲試圖掩飾自己，「如果沒事早點回去飯店，如有進展再和我回報，晚安，Gareth。」

「晚安，長官，您也早點休息。」


	14. Chapter 14

第十四章

立陶宛

006，他在新任007上任前不久才獲得這個代號，但他的年紀已快逼近特工年齡上限，通常作為一名外勤很少有人能夠待到退休歸於平靜的日子一生終老，他們多半追求轟轟烈烈。

這名特工也是如此，幾日前他才剛從槍林彈雨之下死裡逃生，今日他持續追尋著瓦西里的蹤跡，踏入了一間廢棄倉庫，就線人所給的消息顯示這裡將有一場軍火交易。

一身灰色西裝，身材高挑的中年男子將自己的頭髮向後梳整，拿出外套口袋中的手帕擦拭著眼鏡，重新戴回鼻樑上頭，輕嘆了一口氣，從腰後取出配槍，小心翼翼從破碎的窗戶邊觀察倉庫內的情況。

幾次的失誤讓他再也不會因為陷阱而自亂手腳，無奈看著裡頭空無一人，漆黑中瀰漫著一股不祥預感，令人忍不住背脊發涼。

在他懷疑自己找錯地點或是記錯時間的那刻，黑暗中的窗邊有一雙眼對上了006，當注意到對方露出不懷好意的笑容時，他下意識蹲低身子，不到一秒的時間子彈直接從男人的頭頂呼嘯而過，破碎的玻璃灑在他的身上。

006打算撤退的同時槍聲不斷響起，煙硝味變得濃厚深入鼻腔，這讓身為特工的男人也不禁燃燒起腎上腺素，勾起唇角，隨之舉起手中的槍枝回擊。

******

一切結束於最後一聲槍響，他的子彈射向倉庫內的發電機，敵人在這之前已被誘騙至四周，爆炸直接衝擊著所有人，006躲向一旁的柱後，逃過一劫，那名男人拖著一身疲憊轉身進入一個窄巷，撥通訊號聯繫了他的長官，過去的007——James Bond。

「長官，007在莫斯科？我後來和003取得聯絡他和我說了，該死的瓦西里同時出現在各個國家，行蹤遍佈，我在立陶宛追逐的魅影也無從分辨對方的真實身份。」006沸騰的血液隨著遠離煙硝而冷卻，他的聲音平靜無明顯情緒起伏。

「我和003及007說過，瓦西里的身份依然成謎，繼續追查下去，若有任何發現必須馬上回報軍情六處，我們不容許更多的失誤，若你在這發現瓦西里，除了將他逮捕以外，我們需要留下那傢伙的DNA作為鑑定身份依據。」Bond一邊說著手邊仍持續調閱著006的相關任務資料，現在一絲一毫細節都不該錯過，事情的走向越來越失控，這並不是個好現象。

006聽出Bond聲音中明顯的疲憊，知道他的長官就算做了文職也同樣與他們並肩作戰，他們的港灣永遠在那裡，而Bond代替M夫人引導特工們成功歸來。

「長官，是什麼促使您離開外勤後仍舊願意投奔文職？」006蹲下了身子，在胸前的口袋摸出一盒火柴，他就喜歡這種傳統的方式，劃開後，火光在陰暗的窄巷內閃耀著微弱光芒，嘴裡叼著的煙隨之點燃，火柴則達成任務而熄滅。

Bond冷冷哼了一聲，「在我每一次陷入困境的時候，我都想過這一次自己可能會死，而我卻總是奇蹟似的活了下來，和死神共舞如此多年，我逐漸到達體力上限，恰好M夫人也即將退位，但你得相信當時我拒絕過那位女士數十遍，直到她和我說，身為一名特工，我的經驗能夠帶領新的特工找到對的方向，雖然為此我仍懷疑，在剛上任的那段時間依然抱持著嘗試心態，但如今看著你們彷彿就像是過去的自己一樣，我似乎能夠明白M夫人的那席話。」

006沉默了一下，吐著煙圈，看著一圈又一圈的煙霧升起，琥珀色的眼睛閃著耀眼光輝，「我們會活著回去的，James在你的領導之下，我似乎有些期待軍情六處未來的模樣，看來我還不打算太早退休，等我們的消息吧。」

他的指頭輕壓下耳麥的開關，切斷對話，將剩下的煙捻熄，起身將自己亂糟糟的西裝整理平順，最後扣上胸前的鈕扣，走出巷外。

******

莫斯科

噩夢伴隨著Mallory多年，潛意識總是在無意間提醒他那段關於北愛爾蘭俘虜的經驗，這麼多年來他除了Bond以外從未和任何人提起在那裡成為戰俘的三個月是如何度過，就連面對那些心理醫生他也僅說了表面，實際上在心中隱瞞了許多事實。

自從與他的長官建立關係起，Mallory發覺自己已好一段時間沒做過那個夢，男人不禁躺在飯店的床鋪上回想夢境中的種種。

每一次場景總會從那漆黑無比的廊道開始，他在夢裡試圖逃跑過，卻從未成功，Mallory記憶中那些斑駁的牆面，四濺乾涸在地面的血跡，以及刑求室中的鐵鍊與手銬都是如此的鮮明。

除了水刑、鞭刑、火烤、菸燙，最讓他難以忍受的肯定是那些性侮辱，多名軍官在他的身上肆意妄為，禁錮了他的手腳，一次又一次侵犯他的身體，而他只能一再的承受這一切，直到自己的銳氣以及尊嚴被磨去，像具毫無靈魂的空殼一般任憑宰割。

希望，早在最前頭的兩周就消失殆盡，接踵而來的是一再的絕望，就連想要自殺也做不到，每天唯一能夠期待的僅剩死亡的懷抱來臨。

這也讓他意識到當你越是失去求生意志，越難真正如願死去，命運就是如此捉弄人。

過去他也和一般男人一樣擁有性需求，能夠正常勃起，直到他獲救之後，起先還未發現自己的身體狀況已有了變化，Mallory只是感受到自己逐漸沒有性慾，這也讓他毫無手淫的想法。

真正意識到這件事的發生則是他的心理諮詢師在他提出自己對於性似乎再也沒有需求，對方問了他一句，「那你的性功能有出現過障礙嗎？」

Mallory有些尷尬的告訴對方自己已許久沒有過性關係連手淫也不再有過。

當他回到家中洗淨一身疲憊後躺在床上想著心理諮詢師的問題，手緩緩探入了內褲之中，握住自己的性器像過去所做的一樣，揉按套弄著。

Mallory發現自己完全沒有任何愉悅的感受，襲來的是一股厭惡以及空虛感，垂軟的性器在他手下絲毫沒有任何反應。

接續的幾日他依然嘗試著，卻始終無法勃起，這時Mallory才知道自己因心理上的創傷而患有性冷感。

他讓自己將注意力放在生活中的其他事物上頭，再也沒有和任何人建立過親密關係，直到自己進入軍情六處成為一名特工之後，執行過幾次色誘任務，卻也都僅止於發生關係前。

通常他會在那之前就將事情解決完畢，並不需要真的與人上床，當時他也知道有其他特工會藉此和目標發生關係，為此他不予置評，只要能達成任務沒有人真正在乎你做了些什麼。

也是遇見Bond之後他才意識到自己仍渴望與他人發生親密關係，他的長官明白北愛爾蘭時期的過去對Mallory所造成的影響，從未強迫過他做任何自己不願做的事情，尊重他的身體自主權。

Bond對待他的身體與心靈是如此的溫柔，這著實讓Mallory感到有些意外，一名性癮患者通常很少對一個人忠誠，因為對性的渴望總讓他們無法克制自己的慾望，進而與他人發生關係。

但他打從心底相信Bond不再像過去所傳聞的那般風流，對方已突破了那道冰牆碰觸到他的內心，Mallory或許也因對方而得到救贖。

就算至今他仍未和Bond有過完整性交，但每一次的體驗都讓他感覺到內心滿足，或許沒辦法勃起、高潮，他也願意繼續和對方嘗試。

回想至此，Mallory拿起手機將畫面解鎖，在聯絡人中找到Bond的名字，指頭於鍵盤上如雲流水的滑過，傳送一則簡短的訊息給Bond的私人號碼。

******

昏暗的室內傳來穩定的呼吸聲，床頭櫃上放置的手機微微震動兩下，螢幕隨之亮起，「謝謝你，James。」

隔天早晨清醒的Bond檢視著手機，對Mallory突如其然的道謝感到滿頭霧水，難道那傢伙又想起了什麼？Bond露出淺淺笑容，回應對方的訊息，「不管你為了什麼而道謝，我都慶幸自己能夠為你做這些。」

金髮男人哼著小調心情愉悅的走進浴室梳洗，準備上班。


	15. Chapter 15

第十五章

「Agent down. 」所有人的耳機中傳來不帶任何個人情緒的回報，Bond看著面前的幕僚長，平靜的說著，「派員至立陶宛，處理現場以及將006帶回。」

「明白了，長官。」Tanner低垂著眼，這是Bond上任之後第一位殉職的特工，他見過不少這樣的場面，也曾經為Bond哀悼過，但他們清楚從畫面看見006被近距離射穿，他不會像前任007一樣，過陣子就若無其事的回歸。

不是所有人都有這樣的運氣。

正因如此，MI6中陷入了一片死寂，後勤繼續手邊的工作，Bond則將耳機取下，靜默的看著宛若白紙的文件檔，僅有最上頭寫了訃文兩字，遲遲不曉得該如何下筆。

金髮男人內心複雜，他想著，M夫人當初在處理標準程序的時候是否也是這樣的心情，為自己手下的特工寫訃文，幫他打理後事，以及收回發派的公寓與財產，對方在做這些事情時，都是保持著什麼樣的想法呢？

特工多數為沒有家眷的孤兒，就算出事之後也不會有人將他的遺體領回，他們會依照個人遺志下葬或是將骨灰灑向大海、山谷，任何他們生前所嚮往的退休地點。

最後成為紀念碑上所刻下的名字，永遠存於那面緬懷英雄牆上的一部份。

******  
事發時的前一日。

006從口袋中拿出了手機看了一下最新訊息，上頭有著維爾紐斯的地圖，一個明顯的標示劃在聖安妮教堂上頭，一旁註解著一小行字句，告知了時間，006呢喃著，「希望明天的線索不要又出問題。」

多次的失誤讓他越來越懷疑情報網是否被人所操控，但想想Q的能力，真的有人能夠突破那道防火牆？

男人忍不住冷笑一聲，隨口哼著小調，就如以往任務執行前一樣平靜。

******

事發當日

那天立陶宛的天空如倫敦一般陰雨，006帶上了他的裝備驅車前往他的任務地點，深色的奧迪馳騁於街道，或許正值整修期間，這座平時總有觀光客蹤影的聖安妮教堂附近一片寂靜。

鷹架架設在那哥德式建築的四周，遮掩住它那令人印象深刻的外觀，紅磚色調帶著古典視覺觀感，它確實在維爾紐斯的多棟教堂之中也顯得出眾，就連當年拿破崙於此也被其精緻外貌所吸引。

006讚歎著這被列為世界遺產的古蹟，若是能夠選擇，他並不希望破壞這棟美好的建築。

他走過門樓，進入了中殿，看著一旁堆置的工程建材，修復用的紅磚層層置放在一旁，走入內殿，挑高的建築手法以及純白色的落柱，令人在一瞬間倒抽了一口氣，莊嚴的氣氛是如此的強勁。

一名身著長大衣的男人單獨坐在最前排的長椅上頭，虔誠的對著無人的空間禱告著，006謹慎的抽出卡利柯950型九釐米手槍，純黑的槍身搭配著木質調槍柄，十分襯托出006的格調。

男人確認過胸口的微型攝影機已運作，MI6的後勤能夠藉此鎖定他的任務狀況，為了不受到干擾，006刻意切斷了通話系統，他的預感告訴他，面前的男人就是他尋找許久的那名目標，不管結果如何，他都得確保自己能夠發揮出特工的價值。

「瓦西里˙尼古拉耶維奇？還是我該稱呼您為魅影先生。」006靜靜坐下，長椅有如此多張，他選擇倚著男人的身側，對方明顯感覺到槍口抵在他的腰側，聯繫著那些臟器官的位置，但他卻不為所動。

被稱作瓦西里的男人回頭笑著看向身旁的特工，看著對方一臉嚴肅的模樣忍不住加大了笑聲，莊嚴的教堂帶來了極大的回音，006完全無法理解身旁的男人在笑些什麼，他的眼角餘光瞥到對方指頭上戴著的戒指，隸屬於MI6的特工或許都該認得這枚戒指的意涵。

瓦西里快速抽出了手槍也同時抵在006的胸口，「想要和命運相搏？看看誰會是最終的勝者？親愛的特工先生，你早應該在一開始就放膽射擊而不是給了我機會和你站在同樣的起跑點。」

「不需要你教我怎麼做事，我諒你不敢這麼做，我對自己的槍速有極大的把握，而用一名特工的性命換取你的，我想這也不吃虧。」006同樣露出了笑意，面對此刻的狀況絲毫沒有任何動搖，他在進入MI6之後早已將生死置身度外，但他知道死，也要死得有價值。

006將手槍壓得更緊，擠進了瓦西里的身側，受到壓迫的感覺確實得讓對方收回了笑意，「想要玩場遊戲？我們同時間開槍，反正現在的情況也陷入了膠著，而我也不希望破壞這棟世界遺產，它是如此的美麗不可侵犯，瓦西里先生您認為呢？」

「有意思，特工還有這樣的浪漫，雖然我可以現在就直接朝著你的胸口開槍，但我相信你也可以。」瓦西里勾起了唇角也在槍口施力壓得006難以喘息。

若是在這樣的情況下射擊，頂多是鮮血濺出子彈直接陷入對方的體內，不至於影響過於強大的破壞，就算真的賠上這條命他也會將瓦西里一同拉進地獄作為旅伴。

槍聲同時響起，006動了一下子彈從他的腹部貫穿，那瞬間他扣下板機除了身側外又在瓦西里的胸口補了一槍，確保了他的死亡，並將那枚戒指從對方手中取下握在自己的掌心之中，握得非常緊，這不能給任何人拿走。

「長官，您知道我現在處在什麼位置，但我可能僅剩下沒多久的性命、咳……」006的掌心努力壓制著那處不斷冒出鮮血的傷口，鮮紅色的液體沾濕了他的手掌，不斷的流溢而出，原來接近於死亡是這樣的無助嗎？這是他第一次意識到死亡真的即將來臨，「瓦西里，他擁有Spectre的戒指，或許他的目標根本不是販售軍武以及當個毒梟……您最好注意一下、嗯……Spectre的復活。」

006覺得自己好累，身體四肢是如此無力且冰冷，他任憑自己滑落靠在椅腳，眼皮逐漸沉重，疼痛佔領了他大部分的感官，他如此希望死亡能夠來得更快，這一生中若是要說有什麼值得後悔的事情，或許暫時還沒想到也是足夠幸福了，至少他不用在這一刻還後悔著。

能夠成為00級特工，006就已沒有什麼怨言，他至少在這樣的年齡還是為自己爭取了這份工作，如今面臨著許多特工也面臨過的過程，死亡的逼近。

他真的累了，需要好好休息一下，闔上了雙眼，就像是睡著一般的平靜。

在那之前006已將錄音以及影像檔回傳至MI6，接收到死訊的金髮男人握緊了拳頭，他用了非常大的意志力才讓自己不衝動將憤怒與悲傷發洩在任何無生命體上頭。

Bond告知了所有核心人員006的狀況，並確保現場不可遭到任何人破壞，他們得在第一刻派員趕到，回收006以及瓦西里的屍體。

他看著畫面中刻有章魚形狀的那枚銀色戒指發出了歎息，「Blofeld啊，Blofeld，我原以為多年前Spectre早已在你死後跟著瓦解，就算當時花了好幾年將所有黨羽搜出，現在這傢伙又是怎麼一回事？難不成當年還有漏網之魚？亦或者只是冒名想要重新讓Spectre重回檯面……如此大規模的舉動究竟是有什麼打算。」

Bond接通內線電話，「Q，等到瓦西里的遺體送達，幫我率先確認那傢伙的真實身份。」

「明白了，長官，這是第三個地區出現他的蹤影。」Q提醒著Bond，他們內心都想著，若006用生命換來的對象並非瓦西里本人，那這樣的犧牲究竟值得嗎?

沒有人願意將這現實說出口。


	16. Chapter 16

第十六章

「長官，送驗的資料出來了，在立陶宛回收的屍體並非瓦西里本人，我們採集對方的DNA去比對資料庫，發現這人是名為David Rogers的男人，他的耳朵下側以及下頷皆有手術疤痕，藉由整形擁有與瓦西里近似得外貌，實際上其實是一名早已被判刑的死刑犯，在法律上他早該被行刑，卻偽造身份出現在立陶宛，看來有人暗中在計畫些什麼。」Tanner握緊手中的資料，和面前靜默的金髮男人報告著，他的指頭輕敲著桌面，規律的發出敲擊聲思考著。

他抬眼，那雙湛藍色的雙眸有些黯淡，「謝謝你，Tanner，我會再通知003及007，至於Spectre的黨羽清單，要再麻煩你幫我整理一份資料，確認瓦西里•尼古拉耶維奇和他們之間的關聯。」

「是，我已經請Q著手調查這些黨羽當初是否有遺漏，之後資料整理完整會再一併和您報告。」Tanner點頭向軍情六處的首長致意後轉身將門帶上，離開了辦公室。

Bond檢視著Tanner交給他的資料，上頭清楚記載著David Rogers所犯過的罪刑，以及臉部手術所留下的疤痕位置，並有006在立陶宛所記錄的相關任務報告。

就算已將訃聞呈上，Bond依然沒有006已真正離去的實感，不時仍會想起當他還是007，而006剛成為00級特工時，他們找了所有仍在國內待命的00級特工一同前往酒吧慶祝，在那喝得爛醉如泥，最後還是靠唯一意識清醒的幕僚長Tanner送那群醉漢特工回去。

回想至此Bond忍不住露出了柔和的笑容，過去他也是特工中的一員，可不是嗎？

******

Bond打開電腦，連上003以及007的頻道，兩個螢幕分割了他的畫面，右手邊的螢幕上顯示著007此刻的畫面，許久沒有見到Mallory，沒想到第一次視訊通話會是這樣的狀況，年長男人不禁也覺得這份距離感確實讓人有點孤寂。

「Mr.Mallory，許久不見，待003進入頻道我會一併和你們兩位特工討論接下來的任務方向。」Bond努力勾起唇角，想要表現得自然，且用著公事公辦的態度面對他的伴侶。

那雙深邃的湖綠雙眼在一瞬間便看穿了他的長官，看來是發生了些什麼，但他並不方便在這樣的場合直接詢問，「長官，許久不見。」Mallory平靜的露出一抹微笑，回應著Bond的公私分明。

003則姍姍來遲進入畫面，看著Bond與Mallory兩人一陣靜默差點以為自己記錯會議時間，甚至想直接切出畫面，直到Bond開口，「003，別以為我不知道你想做什麼，現在不是時候，我有重要的事情要告知你們。」

見Bond一臉嚴肅的模樣，003也收回自己的玩心，「抱歉長官，造成會議耽擱，您可以直接進入重點。」

Bond看了一眼003又看了一眼Mallory，兩人都認真等待長官的指示。

「你們兩個應該也已經發現，這次會議少了一位特工，006他已殉職，並且結束立陶宛的任務，後勤已至維爾紐斯的聖安妮教堂將006與他的任務目標帶回。」年長男人沉下了眼，下一秒回復該有的模樣，將雙手交疊置在自己的下頷繼續說道，「立陶宛所帶回的那名男人並非瓦西里本人，所以你們的任務仍需持續，對方真實身份是名早該處刑的死刑犯，在社會上認定為死亡。」

「所以006用性命換取一條死刑犯的？」003忍不住衝動朝著螢幕咆嘯，眼神中盡是不解。

「事實確實是如此，但他在死前唯一知道的是自己用性命換來任務目標的，並且取得我們現在手頭所掌握的所有資訊，003，別過於急躁，你們都有可能因為這些資訊而避免傷亡。」Bond瞪視著自己的特工，見著他們向自己咆嘯並沒有喪失應有的理智和對方爭執。

若是過去的他，或許也會和003一樣吧，所以他能夠理解對方的激動，現在他已不是能夠一股腦讓情感支配大腦的年紀了。

「接下來的任務中，你們得自行分辨各自目標的耳後或下頷是否有重建後的傷疤，或是採集對方的DNA交給派駐在當地的後勤，協助送驗。」Bond平靜的繼續指示，「對方可能是Spectre的人，組織內的成員都會擁有那枚戒指，詳細照片我會再發送給你們。」

「Spectre，我記得當初已經由您瓦解，長官？」Mallory食指及拇指蹭著自己的下頷，湖綠眼眸中露出像是在思考著什麼似的神情。

Bond對著螢幕點著頭，「Spectre確實在好幾年前已經隨著Blofeld以及黨羽被一併扣押而步入歷史，我在猜想這其中是否有什麼隱情是我們還未得知的，已派員對此進行進一步的調查。」

「明白了長官，若沒有其他交辦事項我晚點需要去監視目標，容許我先離開。」003看著Bond的畫面，有些欲言又止，最後嘆了一口氣後還是說了出口，「抱歉，我剛剛對著您咆嘯，但我真正想說的是，James，你變得比以往沉著許多，是我太過幼稚。」話一說完，003的指頭靠近螢幕瞬間將畫面關閉，他對於表達出自己內心的話似乎還是有點不習慣。

此刻再次留下Mallory與Bond兩人對著螢幕面面相覷，他們彼此沉默了幾秒，對著螢幕露出笑容，知道暫時不會再有其他人加入對話Bond才率先打破這道沉默，「Gareth，你那邊目前狀況如何？」雖然他真正想詢問的並不是公事，卻還是以此開啟話題。

「這陣子持續前往過幾次俱樂部，發現瓦西里並非真正經常出沒，而是有所規律，而這規律我想我需要再整理一下狀況才能確認，而Victor方面則依然維持著良好關係，但目前為止的話題沒什麼過於大的突破，我能感覺到他雖然對我有意思，但也仍舊有所防範。」Mallory官方式的回報任務情況，並他注意到當自己說到Victor的同時，Bond無意間眉頭深鎖著，這反應著實讓年輕特工有點想笑，卻硬生生將笑意壓至心底。

「下一次和瓦西里見面，記得注意對方，若和立陶宛那處的狀況相同，恐怕莫斯科的瓦西里也有可能僅是個替身，不是他本人，相信我，死囚不管做出任何瘋狂的行為都有可能，自己注意。」Bond揚起了眉，眨動的雙眼中似乎還有些話想說，卻遲遲不曉得該如何表達，他以前曾經如此彆扭過？

Mallory當然知道Bond刻意忽略關於Victor的描述。

「James，你這幾天看起來並不好過，就算隔著螢幕也能發現黑眼圈十分明顯，我知道這些道理你或許都懂，但我仍想和你再說一次，你所下的指示並沒有任何錯誤，就像是戰場上下達命令的軍官，而我們就是你所帶領的軍隊，在戰場上有所折損或是傷亡都不會有任何怨言，你是前任特工，你只是從士兵爬上軍官的位置，最懂我們的人正會是你。」Mallory說著嚴肅的話語，但他的表情卻十分柔和，溫柔的對Bond勾起唇角，若他在對方身邊，肯定會輕撫著Bond那燦金色的髮絲，或是直接將他擁入懷中。

Bond也回應對方一個誠懇的笑容，他確實明白Mallory所表達的一切道理，也知道自己的特工正在為他擔憂，這讓年長男人不禁在內心中嘲笑自己，但其實他也並沒有刻意想在Mallory面前逞強，若對方願意的話，Bond其實不介意被伴侶看見他所有最脆弱的部份。

「謝謝你，Gareth，我沒事，但若是你出事我不敢保證自己還能夠如此冷靜，所以務必謹慎行事。」Bond湛藍色的眼眸比起開啟對話時似乎變得更加清澈些許，表情也放鬆許多，這改變也讓Mallory安心許多。

「我會的，James，保持聯繫。」Mallory微笑著將通話中斷，結束這場視訊會議。


	17. Chapter 17

第十七章

這段期間Mallory潛入俱樂部的任務也逐漸駕輕就熟，當晚他穿著一套訂製的墨黑西裝。

稍早之前他在脖頸處打上一個標準的溫莎結，站在鏡前檢視著自己的衣著，年輕特工看著鏡中的模樣蹙起了眉，接著將領帶卸下，解開白色襯衫最上頭的兩枚鈕扣，微露出那明顯的鎖骨以及脖頸。

「似乎不需要過於拘謹的穿著。」Mallory呢喃，一身純白的襯衫搭配著純黑的槍套，皮革所製的綁帶由肩延伸至腋下，一把九毫米口徑的白朗寧滅音手槍插入槍套內，他的胸型因綁帶而變得凸顯，難以遮蔽那練得健壯的胸肌。

他從Q所給予的裝備皮箱內拿出另一把手槍，握在手中，輕將指頭貼附在板機上頭，搭載的指紋系統經由身份辨識後解開了保險，槍身帶有淺藍光芒，男人將指頭移開後光芒逐漸淡去，重新又再次鎖上。

瓦爾特PPK這把小型自動手槍，正是過去007——James Bond的愛用型手槍，當時Q為了Bond特別設計這款指紋手槍，如今現在這把手槍有了第二位主人。

Mallory將手槍納入另一側的槍套，並且套上西裝外套，兩把槍枝藏匿於布料之下。

******

「晚安，Mr. Smith。」年輕特工以十分自然的態度和門邊的侍者打了聲招呼。

對方輕點著頭回應，「Mr. Steed您來了，請隨意入座。」過去曾經對他抱著懷疑態度的侍者在見過Mallory幾次之後態度明顯的改變。

Mallory早已多次調查過這俱樂部內的建築平面，但總有些違和感，在他看著平面圖中消失的某一部分，以及實際在俱樂部內走過那處，他發現了問題所在，那道牆後肯定隱藏著一間暗房。

瓦西里總會在某個固定時間從俱樂部消失，Mallory意識到這並非什麼戲法，合理猜測那段時間對方隱匿至暗房之中進行他的非法交易。

他一如往常坐在吧台的位置，時而以眼角瞥視一旁的包廂，瓦西里正在裡頭與其他人喝酒談話。

「一杯馬丁尼用搖的，不要攪拌。」Mallory對著酒保說著，下意識又點了這杯酒，長官的習慣，似乎也不知不覺感染了他。

今天是俱樂部內人數最為稀少的時候，畢竟那些俄羅斯黑幫今日似乎有場晚宴，依Mallory的調查，瓦西里平時不參與這些活動，他知道這會是個機會。

年輕特工一邊靜靜坐在位置上獨酌，偶爾注意著手錶上頭的指針，時間一分一秒的流逝，正如同他所計畫的，瓦西里在準點的時間走出包廂，從他離開的路線來看，是該中獎了。

Mallory不動聲色的站起身子，酒保抬眼看向他，特工毫不緊張對男人禮貌的露出笑容，一切都如往常般自然，酒保似乎也不疑有他的回以微笑，看著對方重新將注意力放回調酒杯上頭時，Mallory離開了座位。

果不其然在Mallory轉身走進廊道時，瓦西里的身影已如同魅影般消失，他從西裝下取出那把消音手槍，槍身重量如一般白朗寧手槍，握在手中的手感對他來說十分順手。

長廊深處的左右兩道牆面十分的平滑，上頭並沒有過多的裝飾物，從表面也難以看出任何接合縫隙，Mallory躲避監視錄影鏡頭，藏匿於死角，憑藉記憶中那份建築平面的位置找到了那處模糊地帶，他將手掌貼在冰冷的牆面上頭，試探性的施力，為避免暗室內的人發現，他無法以最快的敲擊方式聽出隔牆位置。

多次的嘗試之後，證實他的推斷，雖從肉眼難以察覺差別，但輕推之後那面牆確實有些移動，Mallory握緊手中的槍枝，喉頭隨著吞嚥而滾動著，他深吸一口氣後用力將門推開。

左後方，右前方，瓦西里的位置呢？Mallory以最快的速度掃視暗房內所有人的相對位置，兩名保鑣，瓦西里坐在沙發上，他對面的人同樣也是俱樂部名單內的一員，記憶中是一名腐敗政客，對方手指夾著的雪茄差點掉落在地，所有人的眼神中都帶著驚訝，注視突如其然闖入的年輕特工。

兩名保鑣回過神後，第一刻從腰間取出了手槍，但Mallory的動作比他們更快，滅音手槍子彈迸射而出，兩把手槍應聲掉落在地，特工並沒有留下時間給對方反擊，準確的射穿兩人的膝蓋，並將掉落的手槍踢進桌下。

瓦西里並沒有因此愣在原地，他趁著Mallory在收拾保鑣的同時已將一把馬卡羅夫半自動手槍舉起，解開保險後迅速扣下板機，年輕特工從一開始就沒有忽略瓦西里的存在，他拉過一名保鑣擋下了朝他而來的子彈，中彈的當下男人僅發出悶吭並以俄語咒罵。

模樣猙獰卻不輕易發出哀嚎。

Mallory推開身上的男人，優雅的朝著瓦西里而去，一旁的腐敗官員同時也舉起手槍，他注意到對方的手腕正緊張得瑟瑟發抖，年輕特工忍不住嘆了一口氣，繞至對方身後，手掌則覆上對方握緊手槍的右手，並將槍口瞄準面前的瓦西里，「有膽子的話，就扣下板機吧。」他以一口流利的俄語在官員耳邊小聲的說著，並看著對方額側緩緩滴落斗大汗珠。

半晌，煙硝味四散，夾雜著血腥氣味，而火藥並非來自於身前的官僚，那名老男人的心臟已被子彈貫穿，手槍隨著無力的雙手鬆開而落地，他摀著自己的胸口，沒有多久便斷了氣。

死亡伴隨著特工，Mallory湖綠色的雙眸閃過一絲憤怒，想起殉職的006，他高聲喊道，「尼古拉耶維奇先生？ 你在之前傷了我們一名特工。」就算他想直接射穿瓦西里的心臟，為死去的006報仇，但他還未確認過面前男人的身分，或許不該如此衝動，且那名男人在脖頸上圍著一條黑色圍巾，遮掩住下頷以及耳後，無從辨別。

「僅是傷了一名特工？我想我的目標並沒有如此狹隘，Mr. Steed？還是該稱您為007，我們的理念比你想得還要廣闊。」瓦西里笑著，他從一開始就知道Mallory的臥底身份？

年輕特工並未因此而感到意外，他上揚著嘴角依然讓自己看起來不失體面，舉起滅音手槍至扣下板機的時間不過幾秒，完全沒帶任何殺意射穿了瓦西里的肩胛，鮮血濺出，男人握著槍的手頓時鬆開。

「你其實可以直接射穿我的胸口，而你卻沒有這麼做。」瓦西里因傷口隱隱作痛而面露出痛苦，卻仍鎮定與Mallory對話，絲毫不帶任何畏懼。

「我有權利殺人，但我可以選擇不殺，我會將你帶回倫敦。」年輕特工說著，瓦西里則漫不經心的拿起手機在上頭按下按鍵，下一個瞬間他的手機已被子彈射穿，但對方似乎並不在意將毀損的手機拋下，扯起唇角笑得詭異無比。

Mallory注意到瓦西里舉起了另一隻手，他下意識閃躲，卻發現並沒有預料中的槍響，直到他望向那名男人時，發現對方已將藏在錶面內的氰化物含片吞下，幾秒內便無呼吸心跳。

「混帳，這個混帳傢伙。」Mallory在確認過瓦西里已身亡後解去對方脖頸上的圍巾，看見了手術疤痕，他幾乎可以確認這名男人也僅是個替身，對死刑犯而言，死亡對他而言並沒有什麼值得畏懼，他早已活得比當初判刑時還長了。

特工拿起那名男人的手機，碎裂成蜘蛛網狀的螢幕已無法顯示內容，他隨之調查著這間暗房，發現當初第一次執行任務時失手的那台主機，裡頭有著關於SIS大樓的所有建築平面以及相關資料，他繼續看著裡面的檔案，有個文件內策畫將莫斯科紅場周圍的建物全數設置炸彈，位置正是當初他所收到的那份地圖上所劃記的那幾處。

他無法確認這些炸彈是否早已被設置，若真的全數引爆那肯定會造成重大傷亡，莫斯科以克里姆林宮為中心周圍的各式歷史建物是遊客最為集中的位置，他真不曉得瓦西里大規模破壞有何意圖。

過於龐大的資訊讓Mallory第一刻決定先聯繫Bond，卻發現他的長官並未接通線路，他改以私人號碼撥打對方的手機，依然轉接語音留言，這確實讓平時冷靜的Mallory感到一絲急躁，「長官……」

但此刻還有另一件重要的事情得解決，特工改以通知莫斯科當地的其他後勤，並將他所獲得的炸彈設置位置發送給他們，第一刻所有的重要建物都遭到警力封鎖，驅離了現場民眾與觀光客，並派遣拆彈小組即刻執行任務搜索所有炸彈的位置並將其拆除。

將一切交由後勤人員以及當地警力支援後，Mallory才再次聯繫軍情六處，卻在開啟手機畫面的同時，看見一則報導正在撥放重大頭條，英國倫敦軍情六處的總部SIS大樓遭受恐怖攻擊。

年輕特工看見新聞的當下，手指不自覺顫抖著，面龐逐漸失去血色，當他再次回過神時，已訂了飛往倫敦的機票，莫斯科的任務已算是告一段落，接續能交由後勤人員掌控當地狀況，他知道自己現在該做的是在最短的時間內回到倫敦。


	18. Chapter 18

第十八章

Mallory從希斯洛機場入境後，僅帶著隨身行李不顧一切地在人群中奔走，近乎失去自己該擁有的理智。這並不像平時的他，但面臨這樣的狀況或許這才是正常該出現的反應。

他無視了所有交通法規以及罔顧道路安全的問題，右腳重重踩在油門踏板上頭，沿著泰晤士河畔高速行駛，當他上了沃克斯霍爾橋，卻發現前方的道路似乎被重重警力所封鎖，這時僅能止步於SIS大樓前。

他又怎麼可能止步於此？Mallory直接在車陣之中打開車門，將自己的阿斯頓馬丁拋棄在橋上，若Q還存活，之後肯定會對他碎念，但誰還能在這時注意這些小事呢。

穿著成套西裝的Mallory解開了胸前的釦子，以跑百米的速度全力奔跑於車陣之間，喇叭聲在他的耳側轟炸，但他對此絲毫不在乎，現在唯一能讓他在乎的事情只有一件事──James Bond，他的長官，軍情六處的首長目前的安危。

佇立於泰晤士河旁的SIS大樓上被爆破過的痕跡從遠處便能夠被清晰看見，正如同稍早之前Mallory所擔憂的事情、不祥的預感成真──這讓他對自己的無能為力感到更深的內疚，但此時此刻沒有時間讓他後悔，於是將步伐越跨越大，朝著眼前唯一目標而去。

Mallory對於軍情六處的大樓建築為何會如此醒目建立於河畔邊一事早已納悶過無數次，那擺明就像美國白宮一樣成為敵人最佳的轟炸標的，就連電影內容都不曉得將白宮視為侵略、引爆的首要目標多少次，儼然已成為多數人心中的老梗。

在經歷恐攻之後，蘇格蘭場派出了大量警力包圍大樓四周，並且控制所有人的進出，現場的拒馬周遭也已被擔憂的民眾所環繞，在這樣的情況下，Mallory身為一名軍情六處的特工顯然不應該暴露自己的身份，一方面他不希望引起不必要的盤查及質詢，另一方面，敵人肯定還隱匿於暗處，他的行動最好保持低調。

在他持續嘗試聯繫軍情六處的成員失敗後，這確實讓Mallory不禁做了最壞的打算，但在那斷垣殘壁之下或許依然有機會抱持些許希望，不論究其他人，但James Bond可是名從死裡逃生無數次的前任007，或許他應該對自己的長官多點信心。

為自己找到一套倫敦警察制服並沒有任何難度，尤其當這人正巧是軍情六處的00級別現役特工時。Mallory身著一身白色襯衫，脖頸上頭如平時般打上了領帶，外頭搭上一件黑色外套，並戴上那有著白色格紋的警帽，胸前的無線電正隨時傳來內線資訊，男人認真接收著所有訊息，不願漏掉任何一條與這事件有所關聯的線索。

他表現得十分平靜地跨越重重人群以及拒馬走入警察之中，搜救部隊早已派出搜救犬在轟炸後的殘骸中尋找著罹難人員，一旁臨時搭起的醫護站滿是爆破當時在SIS大樓內受到衝擊的傷員，他們躺臥在擔架上，身上仍殘留那建物散裂的粉塵，與血跡交纏分布於身體各處。

Mallory以眼神快速掃過這裡所有的人，並沒有他所熟識的核心成員，僅是最為基層的後勤以及開發人員，這讓他的內心燃起了一股難以言喻的焦慮。

「目前搜出了多少具屍體？」Mallory向一旁的員警詢問。他讓自己完全融入警隊之中，畢竟在這樣的場面下支援的警力來自於各分局，並非所有人都彼此熟識。

自開始搜救後已經過了將近八個小時，外貌看似十分年輕的員警緊張的望向這名帶有強大氣場的男人，因為誤將對方視作上級而不禁瑟瑟發抖，「長官，目前已從破碎的建物殘骸下方找到十具屍體，有些因面部毀損仍有待身分鑑定。」

「帶我去看看。」Mallory以低沉嗓音下達了難以違抗的指令，面前的年輕員警帶領著對方穿梭在救難人員與警備人員之間，停在一處空地前方，上頭躺著一具又一具已逐漸僵硬的屍體，每具屍體上頭皆蓋上了白布，而在Mallory的環視觀察之下，他發現幾乎沒有人願意靠近這裡。

死亡總是許多人不願接受的事實，就連在戰場上見過無數死相悽慘屍體的Mallory也能感覺到那股令人不舒服的氣息，他逐具掀開掩蓋屍體的白布，辨認體型以及各項特徵，沒有任何一具符合他所認識與查找的對象。

就算內心明白這並不道德，但Mallory仍忍不住鬆了一口氣，心想Bond或許還有機會活下來，只要還未見到對方的屍體，一切都能夠繼續抱持希望，而他必須在事發後的黃金七十二小時內找出他的長官。

他從搜救小隊的手中接過一隻訓練有素的搜救犬，初次見面的犬隻用晶亮的雙眼注視著Mallory，微微偏向一邊的頭似乎對於眼前的男人有些疑惑。

那是一隻德國狼犬，背部的毛色是健康的曜黑色，沿著胸前至腹部則是金黃色的毛皮，Mallory蹲下了身子，手掌輕撫過狼犬的頭部以及背部，順著帶點粗糙的毛摸著，雙眼與牠平視，「拜託你了，帶我找到仍未救出的傷患吧。」

搜救犬就像是能夠聽懂Mallory的話一樣，短咆了一聲作為回應後開始在斷垣殘壁的磚瓦上頭行走著，一邊以鼻子嗅著氣味，尋找罹難者的位置。

在這樣的地方移動必須時時刻刻注意腳下，避免塌陷鬆落、或是留意這些已缺乏穩固基礎的建物二次倒塌。所有搜救人員都神情嚴肅地跟在犬隻後頭行動，若有察覺動靜便開始挖掘工程，並且永遠不曉得自己挖出來的會是一名活人或者是屍體。

他們僅能使用人工挖掘，畢竟機械的精準度讓人疑慮、一不注意或許便會讓傷患斷肢又或者受到更嚴重的傷害，也極為有可能造成大規模坍塌，所以僅能使用機械移除最上層難以人工處理的大型障礙，這使得開挖過程所需耗費的時間拉得更長。

搜救工作在Mallory的加入後已進行超過五小時，面前的狼犬突然開始以前腳爪子挖掘著地面，並且回頭望著他──從犬隻的眼神中他明白，這下面有人。他小心翼翼領著其他隊員一同將最上層的建築殘骸搬離，果不其然，隨著他們繼續向下挖便聽見了微弱的呼救聲。

這名傷患被從隙縫之中救出，腿被倒塌的牆柱壓得毫無知覺，就算獲救，未來也很可能需要面臨生活上的不便。

Mallory不禁靜靜遠離人群發出了嘆息。


	19. Chapter 19

第十九章

歷經長達三日 ──72小時的搜救時間已過，傷患皆已轉送至附近的醫院，而挖掘出的屍體也經由鑑定後，通知相關人員辦理後事。

搜救小組的成員掩不住三日來的疲態，搜救犬的動作也已不如幾日前靈活，所有人都需要休息，雖然他們都不想承認，但很難有人能夠在缺乏水源以及糧食的狀態下撐過72小時，正因如此頭三日的搶救時間才會如此珍貴。

與Bond持續失聯使得Mallory內心焦慮，男人已退出搜索的行列，僅是持續關注無線電內所傳遞的資訊，手機這時在他口袋之中震動著，他取出後反覆看著那行字句，「是你嗎？長官。」刻意壓低了聲線喃喃自語，他明知道無法得到回應仍對著空氣詢問。

Mallory能夠輕易破譯那段簡訊內容，他根據指定時間隨著上頭的地址來到一間隱匿的安全屋前，進屋前仍不忘回頭確認四周，仔細防範遭人跟蹤的可能性。

踩踏在老舊斑駁的不鏽鋼階梯上頭發出令人憂心的聲響，男人盡快的撬開門鎖走入屋內，空蕩的安全屋除了正中央擺放一張破舊不堪的木桌外，已無其他擺設。

他抬頭望著透進月光的天窗，靜靜的等待。

沒有多久，約莫三人的腳步聲於門外響起，Mallory遲疑了一下抽出腰間上的PPK手槍上膛，淡藍色的光芒在昏暗的室內顯得清晰，他將槍口對著入口的位置一點也不敢放鬆戒心。

「007。」熟悉的嗓音響起，直到三人走進屋內月光照射在他們的臉龐上時，Mallory露出許久不見的笑容，「Tanner，Eve，還有Q，你們還活著。」他將手中的槍枝收起，湖綠色的眼眸再次泛著光輝。

「抱歉，為了不讓你也受到牽連，直到今天才和你連繫，自從爆炸發生後，我們受到嚴密的監控以及無止盡的質詢，就算和外界聯繫只要提到任何關於恐攻的關鍵字訊息就會遭受攔截，衍伸更多不必要的問題。」Tanner解釋著。

「我明白標準程序，當時你們正好離開SIS大樓？」Mallory追問著，「長官呢？他沒有和你們在一起？」

「我知道你現在有很多問題想問，首先我得說，James並沒有和我們在一起，事發當時他正在大樓內部，我們目前也絲毫沒有關於他的消息。」Moneypenny回應。

「這幾天搜救小組並沒有在瓦礫堆中發現長官的身影，我不認為他會躺在那片土地下。」Mallory隨著開挖過程進行到尾聲越來越堅信Bond仍活著。

若Bond不願意主動和他聯繫肯定另有隱情，Mallory內心只希望事情能夠如他所想的進行，他得借助這幾名同僚的能力，調查出這次恐怖攻擊幕後的指使人，瓦西里•尼古拉耶維奇這人究竟在哪。

「我們這幾日其實受到上級官員質詢，他們認定若是一週後Bond仍音訊全無，將會默認他的死亡，找人替補他的職位，Mallory，那些上頭的官僚只給我們七日的時間。」Tanner補充著目前他們所面臨的難題，意思是他們不僅此時需要繼續尋找軍情六處的敵人，同時也必須找到Bond。

******

幾天的時間很快的過去，Q已經動用了所有方法，卻始終沒有Bond的下落，他們知道若是一名前任軍情六處最優秀的編號特工想要躲避所有的追查，要找到他就近乎不可能。

但若是能夠躲避Q的資訊網，那或許也能逃過敵人的搜索，只要Bond沒有被埋在地下，那麼他的安全至少仍是無虞的。

歷經了幾日在外奔波與追蹤的日子，他們並非一無所獲，至少匡列出幾個有可能為瓦西里犯案的可疑行蹤記錄，對方總是假他人之手，留下的證據實在過少，仍有待進一步確認。

Mallory拖著疲憊的身軀回到公寓，憑藉著習慣在漆黑的室內找到牆上的開關，他解開脖頸上的領帶，並脫去外頭的長大衣掛上玄關的衣帽架，雖然他很想就這樣直接躺上床卻仍自制的將襯衫鈕扣一個接著一個解去。

踏入浴間將花灑旋開站在水流的下方靜靜地沖洗自己，灑下的水沾濕了他的髮絲以及俊俏的臉龐，寬厚的掌心抹去臉上的水珠，他忍不住發出歎息聲，他的長官再過不久就會被上級除職，卻直到現在還不見蹤影。

洗淨身體後他套上一件深色浴袍，走向酒櫃為自己挑選一支適合今晚心情的威士忌，取出一枚酒杯以及冷凍櫃中製好的冰塊，坐進了沙發，在酒杯之中斟了些許琥珀色的酒液，接著加入兩顆冰塊，微晃著手中的玻璃杯若有所思的看著在杯中製作的漩渦。

他啜飲了一口，酒液的香氣在口中擴散，這讓他想起Bond第一次闖入他的公寓時，手中也準備了一支威士忌，還有那未經消毒過的小刀，回想至此Mallory忍不住笑出聲，或許也是那時開始他對Bond的既定印象才逐漸有所改變。

他當然看得出來Bond在追求他，所謂的私心是難以隱藏的，正如同之後他發現自己的心逐漸往對方的方向靠近，難以掩飾的情感似乎也讓他墜落，無可救藥的在意起直屬長官。

在Mallory繼續獨酌的期間，身後似乎不斷有冷風吹拂，敏感的特工握住了放置一旁的PPK手槍，指紋解鎖後不動聲色的將它上膛，一個轉身的動作他只差0.1秒就要扣下扳機，但在這之前他先是愣大那雙湖綠色的眼眸，盯著站在窗邊陰影下的身影，熟悉的輪廓，他當然認得闖入他公寓內的魅影是誰，「我想您需要給我一個足夠有力的解釋，關於這陣子您消失去了哪裡，長官。」他淺勾起嘴角，將握在手中的槍枝放下，向著自己所愛的男人而去。

他不應該這樣對自己的長官說話，但這幾天的焦慮在這一刻得到了釋放，Mallory再也顧不得這一切禮節。

Bond望著面前穿著一身浴袍的Mallory輕佻的吹了聲口哨，得來一個預料中的白眼，「在這之前能幫我也倒杯威士忌嗎？獨酌的酒液難道不覺得苦澀？」男人揚起嘴角，伸手撫著Mallory的臉龐，看著對方似乎好幾夜沒睡好而浮腫的雙眼，他自覺內疚，「抱歉，讓你等了這麼久，我回來了，Gareth。」

「您是應該感到抱歉，長官，但也感謝您回來，我們才不用看見您的訃文。」Mallory也對他露出一個溫暖的微笑，主動上前吻著Bond微涼的唇瓣，他輕咬著對方的下唇，將舌頭竄進長官的口內，彷彿像是確認著面前的男人並非幻影。

「我都不曉得M夫人為我寫過多少份訃文，也許你們有需要可以直接和她要一份。」Bond在兩人唇瓣分開後逗著自己過於正經的下屬，能再看見他的笑容內心也不自覺有股暖意，或許這是Bond從未擁有過的歸屬感。


	20. Chapter 20

第二十章

Bond坐在Mallory對面的沙發，舉起手中的玻璃酒杯靠著唇瓣啜飲，湛藍雙眸內有無盡的話語想要對面前許久不見的伴侶訴說，但對方此刻最為在意的或許還是這段期間他消失去了哪裡。

「事情發生的當下，我在SIS大樓，一聲巨響之後，整棟建築隨之震動，我其實並沒想過自己能活下來，擔任特工時的身體記憶讓我在第一刻做出了反應，循著逃生通道順利脫逃。」Bond的雙手交疊，並且微顫，他已經離開前線許久，那時，他腦中其實閃過自己被倒塌的建物所活埋，「死神大概真的對我的印象極差吧，多次把我從死亡邊緣踹回現實。」

Mallory靜靜聽著Bond描述事發當時所發生的一切，他記得自己看見新聞上的畫面整個背脊發涼，表情頓時僵硬，腦中一片空白。

在這之後，他不斷告訴自己Bond沒這麼容易死亡，但內心中有一處確實的感到空蕩，他想要相信，卻不知道自己的信念是否最後只會成為絕望，隨著搜救任務進行，直到他見到自己存活的同僚，這想法從未停止過。

如今，當他的長官真正出現在他的公寓內時，那處空蕩才再一次被填滿，Mallory意識到Bond在他心底的某一處已佔有十分重要的地位，也無人能夠取代，若那個人真的死亡，那麼他的心靈中有一處會從此帶有空洞，無法復原。

「謝謝您活著回來，長官。」Mallory不自覺脫口而出，湖綠雙眼看著面前的男人，彷彿像是要將對方身影刻在心底。

Bond溫柔的露出笑容，覺得Mallory有時候太過於認真，那名年輕人自己承擔了過多的壓力，若他身邊沒有人能夠穩定他的內心，他不敢想像對方該如何不被壓垮，回想起Mallory過去自己所承受的一切，他忍不住覺得內心一陣撕裂疼痛，「再次和你說，我回來了，Gareth，也謝謝你等我，以及信任我。」

「你懂發生恐怖攻擊之後的標準程序，若我當下留下來，那麼我只能和Tanner他們一起被限制行動以及對外通訊，但對方已經將觸手伸向MI6，這要我怎麼甘心面對那無以計數的質詢，受到管束？」Bond冷冷一笑，再次啜飲一口威士忌，「沒有聯繫你，Gareth，我很抱歉，但若是在這期間暴露了我還存活的消息，我沒辦法像現在如此順利的獲得關於瓦西里的有力資訊，也很有可能將你的行蹤也暴露在危險之中，唯一的選擇就是相信你，並且分頭行動。」

「但您在這期間沒有Q的資訊網以及Tanner與Moneypenny的協助是如何私下進行調查？」Mallory提出了他的疑惑，後勤支援其實對於一名特工而言也是充滿著必要性，他們無法單槍匹馬就戰勝一切，就算是最優秀的特工007也一樣。

「我聯繫過去執行任務時所認識的CIA特工，他退休之後偶爾還是和我有聯絡，他有人脈幫我在這段期間持續調查關於MI6遭受恐怖攻擊以及其他更深入的資料，並且突破了現況。」Bond從口袋之中找到了那枚戒指，「Spectre，當時006殉職後仍握在手裡的線索，那年MI6將Spectre以Blofeld為首逮捕了所有組織內部的相關人員，老尼古拉耶維奇正是其中一員。」

「所以瓦西里是老尼古拉耶維奇的……兒子？」Mallory接過Bond手裡的那枚戒指，湖綠色雙眼看著上頭的圖案，變得深沉。

「沒錯，並且持續調查之後發現，在老尼古拉耶維奇被逮捕之後，瓦西里的母親也因精神疾病自殺了，或許他將這一切不幸歸咎於MI6，所以才執意要向我們復仇，設下重重圈套將我們的特工騙至各國兜圈子，最終目標則是SIS大樓——MI6的總部。」這一切謎團也終於全部都搭上了。

「長官，既然如此，那麼真正的瓦西里在哪？您已經有頭緒了嗎？難道和003在布達佩斯周旋的那個男人才是真實的？」Mallory至今還未得知關於布達佩斯任務的執行狀況。

Bond眼神凌冽，望著杯中琥珀色的酒液，「不，根據003所傳來的消息，已確認布達佩斯那處的男人同樣也是名死刑犯，並非瓦西里本人，雖然不是他本人也足夠引起當地騷動，正如同莫斯科紅場周圍遭人設置大量炸彈，我可無法想像若是你沒有阻止這一切的發生，俄羅斯首都會發生什麼樣大規模的破壞以及傷亡。」

Mallory發現Bond這段期間依然注意著各個特工執勤的狀況，並且掌握所有資訊，面前的這名男人確實足夠有能力與資格作為M領導MI6內部所有人員，他會以這一切讓所有對他不信服的人員啞口無言。

「真正的瓦西里，此時此刻正待在倫敦，應該說他已經埋伏在這裡好幾年，就為了他的復仇大業。」Bond拿起擺放一旁桌面上的手機，將地圖放大，指著泰晤世河以東方向的金絲雀碼頭，他隱匿在那處商業大樓之內。

金絲雀碼頭作為倫敦中央商務區之一，有許多英國最高的建築物座落在此，瓦西里將據點設得離他們所在的沃克斯霍爾如此近，確實也是十分有膽量。

「Gareth，若是從前的我此刻早已一個人前往金絲雀碼頭，而不是回到這裡，但我已經不是過去作為特工的James Bond，單論槍法現役特工或許沒有幾個能夠贏我，可惜我已經體力大不如前，就算無奈，但以大局為重仍得將任務交由年輕人負責。」Bond的聲音之中透露著無限的感慨，Mallory倒是在心中默默感謝他的長官還有這份自知，而不是愚昧的闖入敵營，他簡直不敢想像若Bond落入瓦西里手中下場會是如何。

「所以您的意思是，讓我代替您去執行這項任務？榮幸之至，M，榮幸之至。」Mallory的眼神中充滿著耀眼的光輝，他已經躍躍欲試，並且意志堅定，做好了一切心理準備。

Bond笑著，握起Mallory放在桌面上的那把瓦爾特PPK手槍，將自己的手指重疊在板機上頭，感應到Bond的指紋後，保險隨之解開，「Gareth，這把指紋手槍曾經讓我從危機中得到轉機，我讓Q在你的任務執行前交與你，而你是這個世界上除了我以外唯一能夠使用它的主人，承襲著007的代號，活著回來，這是命令。」

金髮年長男人將握在手中的手槍一個翻轉，遞到Mallory的掌心之中，他感受到瓦爾特PPK手槍的重量，同時也感受到Bond所給予他的信賴。

「我不會讓您失望的，長官。」Mallory揚起了嘴角，將手槍緊緊握在手中。


	21. Chapter 21

第二十一章

自從SIS大樓遭受攻擊後，整體嚴重毀損，短期間難以重建如初，Tanner帶領所有成員回到了地下基地，它屬於邱吉爾地堡的一部分，年代或許可追溯到18世紀，裡頭擁有著許多通道，但並不是每一條通道都仍保有用途，有些早已被封閉。

走在陰暗的通道內時，兩側的燈火暈黃，這地方確實讓他們回想起過去的時光，許多年前SIS大樓遭到系統侵入，引發煤氣管爆炸，那時總部便曾經暫時移至這裡長達數個月。

軍需部門也全體轉移至地下總部，Q倒是十分習慣這裡的開發部門辦公室，寬闊的場域，隨他們使用，除了那些依然存在的老鼠以外，這裡的狀況維持得並不差，牆面雖早已斑駁不堪，但其實整體建物強度並不比現代建築差，最大的好處還有一點，在這裡至少平時不會有人來打擾他，清淨許多。

Mallory領著Bond搭乘著小艇進入了臨時性的MI6堡壘，「那些熟悉的霉味，牆面與地面的青苔，看來是有點讓人懷念起過去的日子，記得當時在我重新歸隊之後，是由Tanner帶著我進入這堡壘，甚至在這裡進行了一連串體能測試，但那段記憶倒是不堪回首。」

Bond難得訴說著過去的事情，直到小艇逐漸停泊在銜接路面的位置，Mallory率先走上了濕滑的道路，「長官，小心點。」年輕特工將手伸出，而Bond愣了一愣，這場景似乎有些熟悉，當時他完全忽略Tanner對他伸出的手，現在想想確實有點壞心，Bond勾起一抹微笑，握緊了Mallory的手。

******

兩人一同走進總部，年長的金髮男人踏著輕快的步伐，身側不時有人經過，他們禮貌性的和MI6的現任首長打了招呼，除了某幾個人似乎帶著驚訝的口吻歡迎Bond的回歸，其他人則幾乎沒有特別反應，就好像事情本來就應該如此運作，Bond本應當是時候回歸隊伍。

看來MI6內的同僚們對於Bond總是搞失蹤已經有些見怪不怪。

Mallory聯繫過幕僚長，並且約好了時間，兩人準時在辦公室內見到了Tanner，那名男人的髮量看起來比起過往更加稀疏許多，帶著疲態使用著筆記型電腦，畫面中有著好幾人的詳細資訊以及面部特徵。

「James，你回來了。」Tanner將座椅往後退出了個空間，站起身看向Bond，「詳細情形我想我就不過問，大致上發生的事情007都已經和我們說過了，辛苦了，我們已經由你的那名CIA舊識協助取得瓦西里進一步的資料，Q也已掌握崛起的新Spectre成員動態，目前的情勢看起來我們有機會主動出擊。」

Bond雙手撐在椅背上頭，壓低了身子看著螢幕上所顯示的畫面，確認所有組織人員，他們的年紀比起過去的Spectre年齡層似乎降低了許多，但涉及到的國內、國際犯罪並沒有因此而減少影響，各國的國家安全組織已注意到這股勢力正在陰影下蠢蠢欲動。

「長官，我隨時都已經處於最佳狀態，僅需要您的一聲命令。」Mallory的拳頭緊握，他不敢想像再繼續放任瓦西里與他的組織成員在國際間持續行動會造成多少不必要的傷亡。

此時Moneypenny站在玻璃門外，從內部即可看見她，但她還是禮貌性的輕敲了兩下，女人對著Bond淺笑，「這樣都死不了，James，你又再次死裡逃生。」

「Eve，我以為妳不想再提起那次的事件，還有你手上那疊文件是怎麼一回事？」Bond瞇起了眼看著Moneypenny將成堆的文件疊上了後方的桌面，這裡的座椅無法和SIS大樓內的相比，僅是些看起來並不舒適的椅子，金髮的年長男人忍不住為自己的腰背發出歎息聲。

「發生這麼重大的事件，而您又消失如此漫長的時間，這些待處理的文件已經夠少了，能夠及時處理的文件Tanner幾乎都先幫您向上呈了，畢竟您讓我們獨自承受來自上頭的質詢，我想有些問題還是得留給您補充，長官。」Moneypenny刻意強調著尾音，忍不住抱怨一下失聯的長官，就算她心裡知道Bond這段時間也同步調查著關於事件的種種。

過往的同僚依舊是Bond如今並肩而戰的戰友。

「長官！」一名年輕有活力的金髮青年推開了玻璃門便逕自走向Bond，對方碧藍色的雙眼中有些驚訝，「我剛從機場趕過來，離開倫敦的時候想也沒想過回來之後辦公室就已經被炸飛了，但這裡看起來似乎也挺不錯的？開始有種秘密情報局的感覺了。」那名年輕男人抬頭環視著挑高的建物內部，立柱以及牆面上四處都擁有年代的痕跡。

Bond伸出了手握住了那名金髮年輕人的肩頭，「歡迎回來，003，布達佩斯的任務狀況我已經從Tanner轉述得知，你處理得十分妥當，身為特工中最為年輕的一員，你很有潛力。」

「謝謝您，長官，我也聽說你們已經找到瓦西里的真正巢穴了，這次的任務希望也能算上我一份。」003沒說出口的是，他希望自己能夠貢獻些許力量，畢竟瓦西里害死了006，這件事依然時常盤踞在他的心頭，身為特工之中最為年長的006私底下以及任務中，他對最年輕的003格外照顧，他是名受人景仰的特工，無庸置疑。

「長官，就目前的狀況，其他00級特工多半仍在國外執行任務，003和我也算間接與瓦西里對峙過，我認為他的加入能成為助力。」Mallory也以客觀的方向和Bond進行分析，並表達出自己並不排斥雙人任務，畢竟對方的前身可是Blofeld所帶領的Spectre，如今他們能做到什麼樣的程度仍是未知數。

Bond的指頭輕輕揉著自己的下頷，思考了半晌，天藍色清澈的眼眸望向Mallory，視線再移至003身上，他壓低了嗓音，似乎想表現得嚴肅，「003和007，等整個計畫擬定完成，將由你們兩名特工負責這次的任務，你們準備好了嗎？」

「榮幸之至，M。」Mallory與003的聲音齊聲響起，兩人的視線皆投向他們的長官，眼神中盡是堅定。


	22. Chapter 22

第二十二章

剛結束一筆數量龐大的交易，好幾枚銀白色的保險箱中裝滿了金條，負責這次交易的男人Oscar仔細確認過那些金條的真偽以及數量，並將他們所準備的貨交給了對方負責人，一整批高純度的古柯鹼，瓦西里靠著走私槍械及毒品為自己賺取了大把鈔票，讓自己在陰影下的世界維持一定的地位。

在場執行這次交易的成員，幾乎沒有過多的對話，基本上藉由眼神的交會聯繫著彼此，就算有些成員是第一次配合，卻仍對這過程毫不陌生，順利的完成所有程序，確保交易順利結束。

整批隊員將一箱又一箱沉甸甸的保險箱放入車內，他們戒備著周圍的狀況，絲毫不敢怠慢，一名高壯的男人走向了駕駛座，其他幾名隊員則爬上了貨車的後車廂，整齊蹲踞在保險箱旁，手中緊握了手槍，保護那比自己性命更重要的金條，若出了差錯，難保除了自己以外牽連到周邊的家人。

Oscar謹慎的注視了每一個隊員，他的視線最終停留在一名金色短髮的年輕人身上，「我之前沒見過你，新來的？」男人的眼神中盡是兇惡，他蹙著眉頭從頭打量那名年輕人，看得讓人十分不自在。

但他也不是會因此而退卻的那種人，金髮年輕人輕點著頭，注意到身旁所有不友善的視線後仍自在的露出了微笑，絲毫不在乎現場的氣氛有多麼糟糕。

「Noah Hill，我代替Aiden執行這次的工作。」年輕人毫不畏懼Oscar，雖然他已經有所心理準備，若是面前的男人識破他的身份，那麼他將會不帶懸念的扣下板機。

原來是代替Aiden?最近似乎很久沒見到那傢伙了。

聽見熟悉的名字後，Oscar才放鬆了一點戒心，「年輕人，好好表現，若是你做得夠好，上頭的老闆不會虧待你們的。」後車廂的兩片門板隨著男人的動作闔上，他們清楚聽見金屬鎖扣上的聲響，對方坐上了副駕駛座後，車子的引擎聲隨之響起，緊接而來的則是車輛行駛中不斷的不穩晃動。

「我和你年紀差不多的時候，那時執行業務的時候，握著槍的手都還在顫抖，你看起來卻毫無畏懼，若不是真的有本事，就是傻得不曉得害怕是什麼，過陣子我的老婆就要生第二胎了，是個女孩子，我想我也不該繼續做這樣的工作，年輕人，是什麼理由讓你淌了這渾水？」坐在金髮青年身旁的棕髮男人小聲和他攀談，不曉得為什麼卻讓他想起了那個人，年輕男人歎了一口氣後回應，「為了錢，這工作能夠獲得高額報酬。」他當然不是為了這個，這只是個搪塞過去的藉口，如果可以他只希望一路到金絲雀碼頭都不要有人和他說話。

「哈哈，我想很多人都和你一樣，為了錢出賣自己，但你還年輕，還有更多的選擇。」那名年長男人或許想要勸身旁的年輕人回頭，持續低聲和對方有一句沒一句的聊著。

直到他們將保險箱送達位於金絲雀碼頭的辦公大樓，貨車直接開往地下室，暈黃的色調以及陰涼的空氣，所有人似乎又開始充滿著戒備。

「003你已經進入大樓內，接下來繼續潛入。」Bond透過加密線路給予特工指示，他與Tanner和Q三人站在大螢幕前看著003領帶夾上的微型鏡頭所回傳的即時影像。

******

在稍早之前Bond與兩名特工才為了任務中誰該作為這名臥底而有了輕微的爭執。

這次的雙人任務主要有一人將臥底於瓦西里的手下之中，他們已調查出再過幾日他將有一筆交易，而這批人將協助瓦西里將貨物交與買家並確實將貨款收回，那時臥底的特工將有機會和瓦西里接觸。

「長官，由我來執行這項任務，003負責支援。」Mallory當然知道作為臥底該承擔的風險遠高於另一名特工的任務，若從中出了差錯，落入敵方手中，後果肯定不堪設想。

003明白Mallory在想什麼，激動的對著自己的同僚吼著，「可是Gareth，你看起來一點也不像是會去做這種骯髒勾當的混帳，你整個人的氣質都不對，被對方識破的機率就算不用Q來計算，我想在場的人都看得出來。」他真的說了，換來了兩人的視線以及一陣沉默。

雖然外貌問題或許透過Q的一些小手段能夠解決，擬真的變裝頭套目前近乎可以做得讓人難以察覺接縫位置，輕易的改變一個人的臉龐，這項技術用於臥底以及快速變裝十分的有用。

但有時個人氣質也難以透過變裝而改變，確實有一定的風險存在。

「這話說起來，003你看起來難道就像那種會去為了錢做傭兵、打手，或是車手，並且涉世未深的年輕小夥子？」，Bond不禁一邊說著，一邊將003從頭到腳打量過一遍，金色短髮，一臉倔強稚氣未脫的模樣，個性衝動卻仍有分寸，年長的長官忍不住靜了幾秒，鬆了口，「……確實像。」

三人互看著彼此，在眼神交流之下確認了彼此任務中所扮演的角色，繼續討論其他的任務細節，沒有人再次提起這件事，003能夠接下這份任務，由全員人員默認。

****** 

「把東西通通搬下來。」Oscar將鎖頭解開，打開了貨車後方的門板，003等待著身旁的人將一箱又一箱的金條搬運至車下，他則待在車上將車內的保險箱一一遞給其他的成員，直到最後一箱從他手中遞出，他才走出貨車的車廂。

他看著幽暗的地下停車場，僅有一台通往其他樓層的電梯以及梯間，唯一進來的通道已降下了柵欄，身為一名特工的習慣總是先確保了身旁所有的狀況。

司機將貨車停在梯間旁，所有人站在保險箱旁十分的安靜，直到003注意到電梯旁的面板上顯示的數字不斷向下，他吞嚥了喉頭，將手槍收緊了些許，不禁感覺到緊張的情緒油然而生。

最終電梯停留在地下三樓，從他們開車進入通道後，003在心中憑藉身體所感受到的慣性數過總共轉了幾次彎，和他所預估的並無落差，沉重的銀白金屬門板向一旁開啟，一名他十分熟悉又十分陌生的男人從裡面走了出來。

003看著面前的男人與自己在布達佩斯所見到的那名偽裝的死刑犯長得近乎一模一樣，一頭淺棕色整齊梳起的頭髮十分俐落以及冰冷的灰藍色雙眸，整齊穿著成套的深黑色西裝以及黑色襯衫，胸前那條銀灰色的領帶十分顯眼，真正的瓦西里整個人透著讓人不寒而慄的氛圍。

「先生，這是這一次交易所收到的貨款。」Oscar十分恭敬的和瓦西里打過招呼，手順著指向那堆疊起的保險箱，而瓦西里的視線卻沒有停在那些重要的貨款上頭，而是盯著一旁金髮的年輕人，半晌，露出了一個陰險的笑容。


	23. Chapter 23

第二十三章

「007，瓦西里剛和003碰面，我不確定他能為你爭取多久時間，隨時聽從指示行動，必要時不排除先守住資料。」Bond聯繫著Mallory，一邊注視著畫面中003與瓦西里的狀況，那一頭看起來即將一觸即發的氛圍已讓MI6的所有人靜默觀看著螢幕，不敢發出任何聲響。

「明白，長官。」Mallory已趁著空隙潛入瓦西里的辦公室，在莫斯科所找到的那台主機雖有許多策劃犯案的資料，但似乎缺乏了關鍵證據，無法從上頭連結到Spectre組織，若要最直接擊潰這名男人必須取得罪證。

畢竟若僅是將瓦西里擊斃，那麼Spectre肯定還會有其他成員取代他的位置，整個組織仍會持續運作，但若是將整個組織一併除去，那就是完全不同的結果了。

Q在任務前仔細和Mallory講解過關於瓦西里所在的那棟建築樓層分布，並且交與他一枚USB，他能趁著003牽制對方的同時讀取對方辦公室內的主機，僅需要將它插入插槽，Q便能遠端控制住對方的電腦並從中奪取所有所需資料。

這程序需要一點時間，而這些時間得看003能夠為他們爭取多久，畢竟臨時將未複製完全的USB抽出，將會造成資訊中斷，功虧一簣。

Mallory很快開啟了瓦西里的電腦，彎低身子將USB插入，沒有幾秒的時間，Q已駭入電腦之中破解了解鎖密碼，年輕特工能看見無人操作的電腦開始自行運作，開啟了許多資料夾，主畫面則顯示著此刻資訊複製的百分比數值。

進度條上頭的數值緩慢的增加。

007此時的狀況相較於003顯得十分順利，Bond讓Q協助007的任務，年長官員則望向螢幕的另一側低聲對著麥克風下著指示，「003沉住氣，觀察情勢，不要輕舉妄動。」

003看著瓦西里，懷疑自己的身分早已遭到識破，但他僅是衝著對方扯起了笑容，握著上膛的手槍隨時準備扣下板機。

「看看是誰混進來了？」瓦西里舉起了手，所有的隊員下一刻將槍口指著003，年輕特工知道當他射殺對方的同時，自己也將會死在他人的槍下。

瓦西里走向003，擰著他的下頷，端詳對方的臉龐，接著手掌輕拍著年輕特工的臉頰，毫不客氣的動作引來特工雙眼的怒視，恨不得在這時就舉槍射殺瓦西里為死去的006報仇，但目前最重要的是拖延住這些人，確保007完成任務，他忍下了內心的憤怒。

「MI6都被炸了，看看這些無家可歸的小傢伙還在做什麼，或許連M都已經被倒塌的建物活埋了，那麼你們現在聽從誰的指示？」瓦西里的話語中滿是惡意，他不認為003會回答他，這僅是和對方玩玩。

003冷笑了一聲，「別以為你能從我身上得到任何資訊，就算現在就死在這裡我也不會吭一聲。」

「喔？面對這種局勢還敢說這種大話，我就看看你們特工是如何受過拷問訓練的。」瓦西里的臉上堆滿了笑容，握起了拳頭一拳重重擊打在003毫無防備的肚子上，特工因衝擊的力道過大而退了幾步，彎起了腰，卻完全沒有發出任何哀嚎，僅是低下身子緩了一下，又站得直挺，對著面前男人啐了一口口水，「力道太輕，這樣也想要從我身上問到情報？」他滿是挑釁。

瓦西里下一拳直接砸在003的顴骨上頭，並抓握住他的金髮，將他的頭向下壓，抬起的膝蓋重擊那高挺的鼻樑，受到衝擊的男人重新抬起頭後，嘴角與鼻子皆流下鮮紅的血液，他從口中再次啐了一口，而這次地上的口水滿是血腥。

「邀請我們的貴客至老地方，好好招待他，但聽清楚，別把人給我弄死，他對我們來說還有用處。」男人從西裝外套胸前的口袋中取出了手帕，擦拭自己的拳頭。

Oscar正準備將人帶走的同時，瓦西里叫住了他們，「把他身上搜過一遍。」

003被搜出了兩把手槍，一把匕首，還有一枚小型炸彈，瓦西里比了比耳朵的位置，Oscar在對方的耳道內側果不其然發現了通訊用的微型耳麥。

原以為領帶夾上的攝影鏡頭能夠躲過搜索，但面前的男人盯著他看了許久，發現了那胸口微微的反光，瓦西里扯起了笑容，摘下他的領帶夾，「MI6可真多這種小道具可不是嗎？」

他對著鏡頭眨了單邊眼睛，接著直接將耳麥與領帶夾丟在地面上，皮鞋鞋跟重重的從上頭輾過，幾次的踩踏，Ｑ的任務設備頓時在眼前碎裂成片狀，003忍不住腦中閃過他的軍需官指著他碎念的聲音，就算連自己能不能活著回去都不曉得，他還是忍不住擔憂了一下該如何解釋。

******

刺耳的音頻在Bond的耳內響起，尖銳得讓人頭痛，003的畫面隨即消失在螢幕一側，MI6的臨時總部此刻陷入了死寂，但Bond下一刻的反應是連上007的頻道，他看著Mallory正差一點便能結束任務將USB取回。

「Gareth，有人正往你的方向逐漸靠近，隨時做好迎敵的準備。」Bond壓低了嗓音，Mallory聽得出來情勢似乎並不樂觀，並沒有開口詢問003的狀況，僅是默默將瓦爾特PPK手槍握在手中，他退出了彈夾檢查了裡面的子彈數量，又再次將它卡回槍內，眼神中毫無任何一絲猶豫。

年輕特工往門邊的地方靠近，「Q，還需要多久時間。」Mallory詢問著。

「目前已達86%，大概至少還要五分鐘才能結束。」Q的手指快速在鍵盤上敲擊，所有的擋火牆基本上都擋不住他的入侵。

五分鐘，足以引發一場槍戰了。

Mallory看著門外的電梯逐漸朝著他所在的樓層接近，「Gareth，以撤退為原則。」Bond冷靜的下達指令，就算他收緊拳頭的掌心已被指甲刻出了痕跡，他表面看起來依然不為所動。

「是的，長官。」Mallory看準電梯金屬門板打開的瞬間扣下了板機，子彈筆直射出，但當他聽見射擊目標那清脆的聲響之後，看見了電梯內的人將手中的保險箱阻擋在面前，擋去了他的子彈。

緊接而來是火藥以及煙硝四散的氣味，Mallory閃躲至門後，玻璃製的門板頓時應聲碎裂，劃破了特工的臂膀，還好傷口並不深，對他的動作不造成影響。

幾名保鏢將裝有金條的保險箱放下，握著手槍對準Mallory不斷射擊，特工在瓦西里的辦公室內不斷躲避，抓準時機回擊，一發子彈直接射穿對方的胸口，下一發則貫穿了另一名保鏢的眉間，兩名壯漢雙腿軟下直接倒地，而另外兩名保鏢則衝著Mallory繼續開槍。

「Gareth，資料下載完畢，撤退。」Bond對著耳麥說著，聽到指令的年輕特工躲入了辦公桌下，抽出主機上的USB，他又朝著敵人射了幾發子彈，在桌側注意著狀況，整間辦公室內已瀰漫著灰濛煙硝，他趁著這時朝著後方的玻璃射擊，接著握住內藏溜索的槍枝對著另一棟大樓的射去，確認已完全固定後，他帶著資料直接跳出窗外，男人飛越了兩棟大樓，撞進了目標大樓的窗內，成功脫逃。

他聽見自己身後的玻璃不斷碎裂，瓦西里的保鏢朝著他的方向射擊著，卻再也傷不了他，Mallory朝著耳麥回報，「任務達成，長官。」


	24. Chapter 24

第二十四章

Mallory坐上了從Q那裡得到的銀白色阿斯頓馬丁DBS，發動之後，引擎發出了怒吼聲，年輕特工卻朝著MI6臨時地堡的反方向馳騁，果不其然沒有多久之後，他從後照鏡中看見後方有一輛鐵灰色的法拉利以高速跟在他的車後，瓦西里沒有這麼容易放他離開。

年輕特工踩踏著油門，試圖甩開對方，阿斯頓馬丁的引擎持續咆嘯著，馳騁於深夜的倫敦街頭，街燈昏黃，整條街道僅剩下這兩輛車進行著追逐戰，他憑藉著記憶轉入了更加窄小的巷弄內，阿斯頓馬丁的後照鏡距離一旁的牆面幾乎不剩什麼空間，Mallory的駕駛技術還算不錯，至少不像後方那輛法拉利，一進巷道後直接將一側的後照鏡撞斷，車身不斷磨擦著牆壁引起陣陣火光。

他駛出了巷弄，持續注意著仍跟在後方窮追不捨的車輛，像是想起了什麼似的看向一旁的面板，果不其然有幾項不同於一般車輛的功能存在上頭，Mallory暗自感謝了一下Q的改裝，左手控制著方向盤，右手的指尖放上了按鈕，伺機而動。

右腳從油門移動至煞車，他重重一踩，車輛瞬間緩了下來，後方的法拉利幾乎要失控撞上Mallory的阿斯頓馬丁，此刻他按下了按鈕，車尾處噴出了汽油，噴濺在對方車前的擋風玻璃上頭，緊接而來的則是火焰，下一秒，熊熊火焰燃燒著，暗夜的街道上亮起了火光，黑煙冉冉升起。

Mallory再次踩下油門，風壓使火焰燒得更旺了一點，他從後照鏡看著那輛法拉利減緩了速度，兩輛車之間的距離逐漸拉大，特工趁勢甩開了瓦西里所派來的人。

確認過自己車後已無追兵跟上來，Mallory這時才謹慎的朝著MI6臨時據點的方向而去，順利將阿斯頓馬丁開進了通道之內，下車筆直走向Q的軍需部門。

「Q，這份資料交給你了。」年輕特工身上的西裝被割破了好幾處，肩膀那部分仍淌著鮮血，淺藍色的襯衫上頭沾染著大片乾涸的血液，臉頰上則有幾道細碎的刮傷，但他所踏出的每一步都是如此的優雅，站挺的身子依然帶著軍官風範，毫不受到傷痛所影響。

Mallory所做的第一件事便是走入軍需部門的辦公區，找到那名穿著咖啡色開襟衫的軍需官，所有人冒著生命就為了將瓦西里連同Spectre一網打盡，而此時，這枚小小的USB內正裝載著能夠將他們定罪的最佳證據。

Q蹙著眉頭看著傷痕累累的特工，僅是一句辛苦了，並沒有多說些什麼，靜靜將USB接手過去，坐回他的辦公椅上雙眼緊盯著不斷跑出數據的螢幕，手指頭敲擊鍵盤，認真統整著所獲得的全部資料。

外出的特工與他所提供的設備，若可以的話，他都希望他們絲毫不損的回到MI6，而不總是受盡苦難，甚至是再也無法回來。

看著軍需官忙碌的模樣，Mallory也識相的不再多加打擾，直接走出了軍需部門，沿著廊道至Bond的辦公室。

「他在等你。」在門前遇見的女秘書Moneypenny對著年輕特工淺淺微笑，但從她的眼中閃過一絲憂傷，這讓Mallory更加證實了自己的推斷。

他推開了辦公室的門，看著Bond將自己的臉埋入了掌心之中，金髮男人聽見了動靜才緩緩放下了手，努力對Mallory撐起了笑容，「恭喜你，任務十分完美的達成，接下來交給Q他們去負責後續工作即可。」

「003呢？長官。」Mallory平靜且不帶情緒的問著。

Bond抬眼看著自己的伴侶，難掩自己的情緒，冰藍色的雙眸顯得有些暗淡無光，他淺淺嘆了一口氣，「003被瓦西里的人帶走了，失去身上的發信器，目前已失去聯繫。」

原來面對失聯的特工是這樣的感受？不曉得自己所派出去的特工是生是死，無力感瞬間盤踞在Bond的心頭，這或許是他以前從不知曉的事情。

他甚至讓Mallory也體會了一遍自己的失聯行為，就算自己作為MI6的首長，仍是如此的任性妄為，他這才發現，Mallory在他回來之後對他已經算是十分客氣，迎接他歸來的是一句，「歡迎回來。」，而不是往面頰而來的紮實拳頭。

Mallory早已經猜測到003的任務並不順利，為了掩護他的任務003才會遭敵人帶走，但現在再多的自責也無法改變現況，他們該做的是將003帶回，時間拖得越久，恐怕將會凶多吉少，「長官，我的任務並沒有成功，就算取得了證據，但我們不能在006之後又失去003。」

「我明白，我已經請Tanner將領帶夾上配備的微型攝影機內所錄下的內容下載下來，直到喪失功能之前的影像都能復原，我打算從中找尋003是否有留下些什麼線索，那傢伙平時看起來那個模樣，其實還是挺優秀的。」Bond並沒有放棄003，雖然他也想要相信那名年輕的特工能夠自己逃脫，但，他不想要再冒這樣的風險，不是每個人都能像他一樣幸運。

「我會去把他帶回來的，長官。」Mallory的語氣滿是堅定。

Bond笑了一下站起了身，從Mallory回來時他早已注意到對方身上的狀況，他將男人的西裝外套脫了下來，淺藍色的襯衫也已破損，肩上的傷口是玻璃碎裂時所造成的撕裂傷吧，他扯破了肩頭附近已破碎不堪的布料，檢視著對方的狀況，看起來似乎沒有深到需要縫合，他看著Mallory額角滴落下的冷汗，失血依然造成對方體力的損耗，若是因感染而引起發燒，那麼他短期內將無法執行任務，他不會送自己的特工去打一場沒有勝算的仗。

「長官？」Mallory看著Bond不斷注視著他的傷口，似乎在思考著什麼，忍不住出聲喊他，這時他的長官才再次回過神，將雙眼對視著自己的伴侶。

「去醫療部門處理一下，我會視狀況決定你還適不適合出外勤，Gareth。」Bond落了一個吻在Mallory的臉頰上，他的親吻細碎、短暫，接著緩緩將唇瓣移到對方的唇角，最後交疊著他的唇，柔軟乾澀的感覺透著皮膚傳達至他的大腦，上頭帶有一絲血腥的氣味，Bond難以自拔的繼續汲取著這份溫暖，Mallory也回吻著自己的長官，兩人的唇舌逐漸交纏，舌尖在彼此的口中索求，貪婪的想要獲取更多，腦中不斷閃過，不想停止這一切美好。

直到他們總算唇舌分開之後，此起彼落的喘息聲提醒了兩人多久沒有激情，任務將他們分開了許久，而此時此刻，在辦公室內兩人激吻著，當再次找回理智後，才意識到這間辦公室的隱蔽性並不高，淺藍色與湖綠色的雙眸同時看向玻璃門外，心想，還好Moneypenny似乎正好不在。

「Gareth，先去醫療部門，我得先去找Tanner確認003的錄影畫面，晚點見。」Bond溫柔的笑容就像是寒冬中的暖陽，給了剛出外勤回來的Mallory一絲安慰，所有的疲憊與痛楚似乎都逐漸消逝。

「好的，長官，晚點見。」年輕特工看著Bond離開辦公室的背影，他才緩緩低下頭看著自己腿間似乎有所反應，他不曉得此時此刻這樣的反應是否值得開心，但Mallory已經想不起來上一次自己能夠順利勃起是什麼時候的事情了，一個吻，竟讓那生鏽的齒輪重新回到了軌道上轉動著，Bond應該沒發現吧？他心想，並在去醫療部門之前先繞去了一間偏僻的廁所，待在隔間之中久違的為自己來了一次。


	25. Chapter 25

第二十五章

Mallory的傷口上頭包紮起白色的繃帶，從肩膀延伸至腋下並在胸口纏繞了幾圈，經過消毒以及上藥之後，原先已沒什麼感覺的傷處又開始像是烙火襲來，灼燒著他的肩膀。

他為自己換上一件乾淨的襯衫，當胸前的鈕扣全數扣上之後，從外人眼裡看起來他就與平時沒有什麼差別，Mallory擅長掩飾自己的一切戰損，不希望讓人看見他脆弱的一面，除了在自己的長官面前他的一切隱瞞將無所遁形。

年輕特工不禁想著，除了那些心理醫生以外，Bond是第一個知道他的秘密的人，掩蓋在那些高雅的訂製西裝下，有著的是道道疤痕，更難以發現的則是他那因創傷而導致的性冷感。

他走在那些昏暗的廊道之中，找到了他的長官與Tanner。

「007，你先回去，若有進一步的進展，我會再通知你。」Bond整夜沒有闔過眼，聲音有些低啞，但他依然沒有停下手中的動作，持續聯繫各部門。

雖然Mallory希望自己能夠協助Bond一同尋找003的下落時，但他被下令必須靜養，年長官員認為他的特工已經折騰了一個晚上，後續是該由後勤負責處理，而不是一名顯然疲憊不已的特工。

在他離開前想著，外頭的太陽或許已緩緩升起，畢竟待在地堡內其實時常因為與外界隔絕而忘了時間。

說真的Mallory確實早已十分疲憊，如果以這樣的身體狀態並不適合繼續出外勤，年輕特工聽從長官的指示回到了MI6所分派的公寓，當他躺上床之前腦中還在想著關於瓦西里、任務、003等等各種事情，卻在真正躺下之後，睏意支配了他的身體，眼皮逐漸沉重，意識也隨之離去。

直到他再次清醒已經是好幾個鐘頭之後了，Mallory看著手機螢幕上所顯示的時間，並且檢視了自己的訊息，並沒有MI6或Bond傳來的留言，男人快速的沖洗過身子，肩膀的傷口碰到水之後再次疼痛著，但對於這樣的痛楚他似乎也已能習慣，想著再如何也不會比過去在北愛爾蘭時被俘虜的那三個月痛苦。

Mallory的手緩緩下移至自己腿間的性器，實驗性的將它握在掌心之中，男人的手不自覺的顫抖著，過去那份忐忑不安的心情再次湧上心頭，花灑不斷將溫水灑落在他的身上，漸沉的呼吸聲在浴室內顯得清晰，那俊俏的臉龐不禁閃過一絲尷尬神情，腦中卻不自覺回想起那幾夜Bond與他一同度過的時光。

正因為對象是他，所以事情才得以有所轉機吧。

那時Bond的指尖在他的背上以及尾椎，各處他所敏感的皮膚上頭游移著，接著輕緩的撐開他的臀瓣，「嗯……」Mallory套弄性器的動作逐漸激烈，無法抑制的呻吟出聲，他還記得他的長官是如何以指頭在他的甬道之中抽插，帶繭的指腹不斷摩擦他體內的各處。

那些感覺就算憑藉想像依稀能夠感覺到，Bond併攏的粗長手指每一次挺進總是戳刺進他的體內深處，他的心靈也隨著被進入而有了一絲滿足，曾經他想過，只要能和Bond在一起，就算自己依然性冷感，也無妨，至少他相信除了陰莖高潮以外，他們還是能有其他獲得歡愉的方式。

「哈……啊……哈……」Mallory享受著自己多年來一直失去的快感，不自覺的在水流沖洗之下打顫著身軀，這是他短期間第二次體會到這一切，只有當他腦中想著自己的長官，他才能有所反應，第一次的時候，他還不敢相信，直到第二次，他明白Bond的存在已帶給了他救贖，在自己確認了兩次之後，Mallory覺得自己或許終於能和正常人一般與自己心愛的伴侶共同享受性愛所帶來的歡愉以及滿足，對象是Bond的話，他願意將自己的一切交與對方。

******

Mallory步入了指揮室，看著面前的螢幕上頭正在反覆播放著一段畫面，影像中能看見好幾名男人正將一箱又一箱保險箱裝上貨車的車廂中，接下來的畫面003的視線停留在車牌上頭，「Tanner，這裡停一下，將畫面放大，解析度重新調整。」Bond下著指令。

「長官，我想我們可以調閱所有路口監視器所拍攝的影像找到這輛車。」Mallory邊走向Bond一邊說著，直到對視到自己長官那雙天藍眸色時，他忍不住想起先前的事情，尷尬避開了視線交會。

「Gareth，你想的和我一樣。」只要從各路口的監視器，或許能找到003被人帶往何處。

Tanner請Q協助駭入了警用監視器系統中，這樣他們就有權限觀看所有他們需要的監視器畫面，幕僚長透過影像不斷確認著車行動線，卻在途中發現這輛貨車完全消失，前後的監視器完全沒有這輛車的蹤影。

「我在猜想若不是他們在路上換過車，就是將003藏在這附近。」Bond的指頭在下頷摩挲著，並且在腦中不斷組織先前所觀看的各處影像。

他突然像是想起了什麼，搶過Tanner的電腦，不斷播放貨車消失前後段的監視畫面，雙眼認真盯著面前的螢幕，「有了，我知道他們消失去了哪裡。」年長官員猛然抬頭，Tanner和Mallory則疑惑的等他解釋。

「這位駕駛似乎有個壞習慣，而從消失的地點繼續觀看，就是這裡，我再播放一次，你們仔細看。」Bond重新反覆切換著畫面，確實在幾分鐘之後有其中一輛墨黑色的轎車出現了同樣的駕駛習慣，車輛在直行時與轉彎時固定有些分明的節奏感。

「然後當我繼續追蹤這輛車，他最終停在這間廢棄鑄鐵工廠的門口，003有高度機率就被藏在這裡。」Bond與自己的特工四目交接，那雙湖綠色的眼眸深處不斷暗示著他，自己已經準備好面對這項任務，金髮男人無奈的蹙起了眉，思考了半晌，又看了一眼Tanner，他多年來並肩作戰的同僚，MI6的幕僚長給予了他一個堅定的眼神。

一個淺淺的歎息之後，Bond以嚴肅的口吻對著Mallory交辦，「平安的把003帶回來。」

「我會的，長官。」Mallory嘴角勾起了淺淺笑容，和瓦西里的新仇舊恨也是時候好好了結，但目前最重要的是，他暗自在內心中希望003不要出事。


	26. Chapter 26

第二十六章

一桶冰冷的水潑在003的臉龐上，冰冷刺骨的刺進了傷口之間，疼痛與寒冷將昏迷特工的意識硬生生拉回現實，他睜開了迷茫的雙眼，看著陰暗濕冷的廢棄工廠，不禁意識到，喔對，他被人給帶走了。

003的雙手被天花板上垂下的鐵鍊綑綁起，他整個人被吊了起來，雙腳離開了地面，身體的重量牽扯著他的雙手更加疼痛不已，而他上身的衣物早已被人脫去，赤裸的胸膛以及背部滿是道道鞭痕，那白皙的皮膚上頭好幾處泛起深紫的瘀血。

Oscar將他帶來這棟工廠，003的雙手便被重重鐵鍊所綑綁，懸吊起身子之後他知道自己不需要掙扎，因為掙扎只會讓他的手腕受到更嚴重的牽扯，特工僅是靜靜不語低下了頭，直到男人走向他面前將他的西裝外套脫去，接續著解開他胸前的釦子，「我真不曉得你有這樣的興趣？」003就算內心有些緊張卻仍勾起了唇角和面前嚴肅的男人搭話。

那名男人並未給予對方回應，僅是將雙手抓握住003的領口，一個施力一整排的釦子隨之迸射出去，特工面色一沉，他唯一能夠解脫的氰化物含片也不復存在，這讓他知道，在這之後他只能忍受對方所給予的拷打，順從天命以及自己抓準機會，沒有自殺的選項了。

赤裸的身軀能感覺到從破碎的窗戶縫隙吹進來的冷風，他微微顫抖著身子，卻在不久之後發現自己的身體逐漸被疼痛所填滿，熱辣的鞭痕讓他已感覺不出那些寒冷，剩下的僅是無盡的疼痛與灼熱。

「說出軍情六處的其他人在哪，就算我被下令不能讓你死，但有時候活著比死亡還要痛苦，你若不想要繼續和我周旋，最好是早點認清楚自己的處境。」Oscar在003重新清醒之後冷冷的和他說著。

「我不會說的。」003說話的時候嘴邊乾涸的暗紅傷口又為之牽動而裂開，他甚至不想再次開口。

回想起自己在軍隊受訓的時候因為成績優異，那時軍情六處派員入軍中尋找適合擔任特工的年輕軍人，003正是其中一員，或許他們挑選特工的其中一項條件包含獨身一人沒有親人，003正好符合這項條件。

那時與他同期也有幾位同樣成績在前段的同袍一起接受了軍情六處的訓練，最終真正成為特工的僅剩下他一人。

003一路努力的執行任務，從未停下過腳步，回想起最一開始自己所負責的任務難度皆為初階，直到他累積了足夠的經驗以及功績，並且通過了體能與心理測試，成為了最年輕的00級特工。

這也不是他第一次陷入如此境地，但說真的他後悔過成為一名特工嗎？他從不。

對大英帝國獻出自己的性命，所有的特工都對此在所不惜。

******

「他說了嗎？」瓦西里的臉上少了平時的從容不迫，稍早之前被另一名特工從他眼下逃離這件事確實影響著他的情緒，但他知道自己手頭上仍握有一名00級特工，那事情或許還有轉機。

Oscar看見瓦西里的到來與男人點頭致意，卻同樣面有難色，「他什麼都不肯說，嘴硬得很。」就算再如何對那名年輕特工拷打，他的嘴依然牢牢緊閉，關於軍情六處的相關情報絲毫沒有一點透漏，大英帝國所養出來的狗，各個都對主人忠心耿耿。

「老實說有時候我還真佩服這些特工的骨氣，換做是一般人，有誰能為了他人堅守自己的嘴，忍受嚴刑拷打卻一聲不吭呢？」瓦西里從Oscar手中接過了長鞭，面無表情的抬起手臂，高速的將鞭子落下，劃破空氣的寂靜，擊打在003早已不堪的胸膛時，一道鮮紅的紋路再次烙下，特工依然低著頭悶吭一聲，不願喊出聲音。

在他下一次抬高手臂的同時，身後傳來了槍響，瓦西里反應十分迅速的躲入柱後，小心翼翼露出眼查探狀況，MI6的後援來得比他所想得要早，就算有幾分原因也是他刻意留下了線索，那未經處理的車牌？他又怎麼會如此大意呢，這場賭注會是贏或是輸，他願意賭一把。

幾名看守的保鏢發出陣陣哀嚎，倒臥在地，他們的四肢多半受到了槍傷，傷不致死卻也無法再繼續活動，槍法必須有一定的準度才能做到如此精準得射擊。

Oscar則握起手槍迎擊著來襲的男人，對方的身手俐落，動作敏捷，藉著工廠內部的機具與牆柱閃避他的子彈。

濃濃煙硝氣息散了開來，003抬頭看著槍戰的現場，笑了出聲，下一秒則因為牽動到傷口而眉頭緊蹙，他其實並沒有抱著什麼希望認為MI6該派員來營救自己，就算他無法脫逃也不會埋怨任何人，只是沒想到看到007的出現自己內心會有如此強烈的悸動，心中迴盪著，他沒有被任何人放棄。

Mallory率先將目標放在Oscar身上，從他的位置距離瓦西里太遠，而那狡猾的傢伙躲在那根柱子後方，在他前面還有許多工廠過去所留下的大型機具，相對於另一名男人較難應付。

從Oscar的身手Mallory看得出來對方過去曾經待過軍隊，舉手投足就像名軍人，但他卻選擇了成為傭兵，他的射擊十分猛烈，並且每一發子彈都朝著標靶紅心的位置射，若不是他已看穿對方的習慣，或許早已被打成蜂窩。

特工一邊躲避Oscar的攻擊一邊向前靠近，握緊了手中的瓦爾特PPK手槍，精密計算了每一發子彈毫不浪費，直到兩人的距離越來越近，Mallory游刃有餘露出了笑容，「你的槍法不錯。」他說。

在Oscar準備扣下板機朝他開槍的同時，男人頭頂的機具螺絲鬆動，幾秒內的時間，巨大的陰影高速朝他垂直落下，閃躲不及的傭兵雙腿被緊緊壓住，絲毫動彈不得。

瓦西里見情勢有所變化，離開原本所在的位置，趁著Mallory還在和Oscar對峙得同時從旁開槍奇襲，當他看見自己的手下被大型機具的部件壓住雙腿後，對方有一瞬間放鬆了戒心，他知道這正是最佳時機，男人扣下板機，子彈從槍口迸射而出，穿過重重堆置的型鋼，朝著Mallory而去。

「007，小心！」003不顧傷口疼痛吼了出聲，Mallory隨之閃避，子彈劃破了Mallory的側腹，鮮血濺出，特工因為003的提醒避開了子彈，僅受了一點皮肉傷。

他轉身將槍口對向瓦西里，對方所射出的子彈也不斷朝他迎面而來，血腥與煙硝的氣味充斥著鼻腔，他們幾乎都放棄了躲避，朝著彼此不斷開槍，Mallory算過瓦西里的子彈數量，當他射出最後一發的時候必然是要補充子彈，那會是個空檔。

而Mallory沒料到的是，瓦西里最後一發子彈擦過了他受傷的肩膀，握在手中的手槍應聲落了下來，滑落出去，瓦西里則搶先一步撿走了他的槍。

「Check，這場棋局是我贏了。」那名男人露出了勝利的笑容，將槍口對著Mallory，那一瞬間空氣彷彿凝結一般，他的食指毫不猶豫的扣下板機。

子彈從槍口伴隨著火藥射出，筆直的飛行，四濺的鮮血劃過了眼前，開起了血之花。

瓦西里疑惑的看著自己身上的槍傷，不解的眼神移動到Mallory毫無受損的胸口，在他扣下板機的同時，面前的男人同時從腰間取出了另一把白朗寧手槍朝著他射擊，而他手中握著的瓦爾特PPK卻絲毫沒有任何反應。

「就算擁有殺人執照，但我並不打算讓你輕易的死去，MI6已經取得你所有的犯罪證據，你將會被逮捕，Check，勝利的是大英帝國。」Mallory伸手將瓦西里手中的瓦爾特PPK取回，對他露出了笑容，「內建指紋感應的手槍。」他解釋著，而面前的男人頓時理解方才究竟發生了些什麼。

****** 

「003，回去吧，抱歉我來晚了。」Mallory將003放了下來，失去力氣的年輕特工靠在他的肩上發出虛弱的笑聲，「你來的正是時候，007，我還活著。」他說著。

後勤部隊也隨著Mallory的聯繫從外側包圍了整間工廠，將所有相關人員一併帶走，為期許久的任務終於告了一個段落。


	27. Chapter 27

第二十七章

「007 report for duty , sir. 」Mallory幾天後回到MI6報到，在這之前已處理過自己身上的戰損，穿上一套深色的西裝在Bond的臨時辦公桌面前站得直挺。

金髮男人雖表現嚴肅卻能看得出他那柔和的笑容，「Gareth，你做得很好，剛崛起的新Spectre受到重創，他們內部所有成員已受到各國的國家安全組織通緝，很難再有什麼作為。」Bond坐在辦公桌的另一側，手裡握著M夫人所留給他的鬥牛犬擺飾，這東西遭受過好幾次的恐怖攻擊依然完好無損，某方面來說，它確實對Bond來說已經有些意義存在。

Mallory提送了完整的任務報告書，並且進行簡單明瞭的口頭報告，完成標準程序，他知道Bond對他所報告的任務內容都不陌生，畢竟他們一起經歷了這次為期許久的任務，或許正因為Bond身為前任007，他確實適時給予自己的特工極大的協助，而此刻面前身為MI6首長的男人僅是像隻貓科動物一般瞇起了雙眼，一邊聽著007的報告一邊欣賞著面前男人俊俏的容顏，以及包覆在西裝外套下仍明顯不已的胸肌。

「長官，收起你那炙熱的視線。」Mallory結束報告後終於忍不住警告Bond，而他的長官竟無視於警告站起身向他走去，輕眨著單邊眼睛，那迷人的笑容擄獲多少男人及女人？就算他不想承認，但自己也是其中一名。

年長官員靠得他十分近，只要此刻有一人向前一步，他們就會吻在一起，兩人之間那難以抗拒的致命吸引力簡直讓他們不禁呼吸沉重了起來，就算知道Moneypenny並不在外頭，年輕特工也不會讓自己的長官如此肆意妄為，他舔了舔自己乾澀的唇瓣，並且看見Bond也同樣露出了舌尖舔著自己的唇，若再多個幾秒，他們會不顧一切的親吻彼此。

Bond意外的並沒有逾矩的舉動，僅是靠在Mallory的耳邊小聲的說了幾句話，原先嚴肅的年輕特工沒多久耳殼泛起了微微粉色，心臟怦然跳動，他咬緊了下唇，James Bond就算上了年紀，依然是James Bond，該死。

Mallory沒有回應他的長官，逕自走出了辦公室，手指擰著自己逐漸蹙起的眉頭，他感覺自己全身正在發燙，腦中不斷迴盪著他的長官所說的話，他原以為只有自己發現這件事，沒想到原來那傢伙早就知道。

「今晚下班後一起回家，我想要你，Gareth，還記得上次在辦公室內的那個吻嗎？我能感覺到你也和我一樣，很有反應。」Bond甚至在"很有反應"幾字上頭加重了語氣，所以他的長官其實發現了他身體的變化，只是保持沉默直到任務結束，可真是貼心。

但老實說，Mallory也想要Bond，這是無庸置疑。

******

Mallory帶著這次任務的裝備走入軍需部門，他們就算在特工結束任務之後也沒有多少空檔時間，持續在進行新型設備的研究，他走向Q的座位，那名軍需官推起眉間的眼鏡看著現任007，「這些是這次全部的裝備。」

「前後兩任007對待裝備的方式實在差太多了，Mallory，還有這把PPK手槍是長官說要給你的，不必歸還給我，畢竟這世上只有你們兩個人能使用它。」Q檢視著所有設備的狀況，基本上都沒有太大問題，他拿起指紋感應的瓦爾特PPK手槍交至面前特工的手中，「長官曾經也和你一樣，在同樣的情景下被這把手槍所拯救，而現在他將它交與給你，或許也是希望你能和他一樣從每一次的死亡浩劫之中活著回來。」

「謝謝你，Q。」Mallory笑著將手槍收回自己的槍套之內，他發現這名軍需官不時會開始和他說起Bond的過去。

「長官自從上任以來，一開始還像是個衝動行事的特工，後來確實改變了許多，若是過去的他看見003被人帶走，我想他不會只是待在MI6的指揮室內，他確實對你十分信任。」Q似乎發現自己說了太多而將注意力回到自己的電腦螢幕上頭，身旁的年輕特工眼神變得柔和，他或許也因為Bond改變了許多，「他已經不再是那個衝動的年輕人，可不是嗎？」。

Mallory淺淺露出笑容，MI6最不匱乏的或許就是那些衝動的年輕人，這讓他想起了躺在病床上休養的那名特工，「Q，003要我帶話給你，他說很抱歉他又把任務裝備弄得支離破碎，要你不要生氣。」

Q舉起手邊的馬克杯啜飲了一口帶有果香的大吉嶺紅茶，紅茶有益安穩心靈，「這些特工一個比一個死腦筋。」他做出了結論，並開始著手自己手邊的工作，一旁的Mallory也轉身離開了軍需部門。

「他們不要把自己搞得支離破碎就能對得起我所給出去卻收不回來的裝備，這不就是所有後勤支援最大的希望？」Q小聲自言自語呢喃著。

******

距離他的長官下班的時間，似乎還有一段空檔，他走入了訓練室。

Mallory身上的傷口仍未完全恢復，但大致上並不嚴重，唯一能做的訓練卻只剩下射擊，他對著靜止不動的標靶開槍，子彈一發接著一發迸射，一個彈夾內的子彈全數用罄之後，年輕特工放下了槍枝，查看著靶紙上的成績。

頭部以及胸口位置的槍孔佔了多數，雖然平時他在執行任務中並不常針對這些致命位置射擊，但必要的時候他會毫不猶豫的開槍殺人。

******

「長官，這些是全數急件了，我先收走向上呈，您這陣子辛苦了，MI5的首長似乎有意找您吃飯。」Moneypenny將一枚又一枚資料夾堆疊起，捧在手中，看著仰靠在椅背上休息的Bond忍不住覺得這畫面不管看幾次都是如此新鮮，MI6過去的傳奇特工如今坐在辦公桌前審閱文件，他記得Bond過去最討厭的就是書寫任務報告，這可真是有趣。

「那傢伙？好吧，有空再幫我和對方約個時間碰面，還有如果沒有什麼其他的事情我要先離開了。」Bond起身收拾著桌面，將重要文件鎖入抽屜之中，藍色眼眸閃耀著愉悅的光輝，Moneypenny忍不住調侃對方，「和Gareth有約？」

「不要取笑你的上司，Eve。」Bond壓低了聲線假裝嚴肅回應著自己的女秘書，直到兩人雙眼對視同一刻笑了出聲。

「長官，其他事情我會再幫您安排，您先離開吧，還有003在抱怨您都沒有關心他，一個人住在病房太無趣了，他真的不是您的私生子？你們長得似乎蠻像的。」Moneypenny和其他MI6的成員總是將這件事拿來開玩笑，若是003和Bond同時走在一起肯定有高度機率被誤認為一對父子。

「我說過不要取笑你的上司，我沒有私生子，Eve，我想你應該知道，還有我會找時間去探望那個小混帳，要他給我乖一點，別動什麼逃離病院的歪腦筋，否則他沒有血緣關係的假父親會揍他。」Bond無奈的配合這劇情演下去。

「我會轉告他的，長官。」女秘書回應他一個微笑，將門旁衣帽架上的大衣遞給了Bond，看著對方走出玻璃門之後在廊道間遇見了Mallory，年輕的特工對年長的上司露出迷人的笑容，Moneypenny望著兩人的背影逐漸遠去，忍不住覺得欣慰。


	28. Chapter 28

第二十八章

「這輛就是Q新發派給特工的阿斯頓馬丁？」Bond和Mallory到了地下停車場之後他繞著那輛改造過後的DBS走了一圈，眼神中滿是富饒興趣的神情，那模樣讓Mallory也忍不住笑了，「長官，您要駕駛看看嗎？」他詢問著。

Bond接過了Mallory拋向他的鑰匙，年輕特工則按壓著自己手中的機械錶，車頭燈閃爍幾次，下一秒阿斯頓馬丁的車門已開啟，他的長官迅速的開啟了車門忍不住想試試看這輛車的感覺。

雖然年輕特工早已經有所耳聞Bond的駕車技術，但直到他坐上副駕駛座的時候親身經歷過對方高速行駛的感受，連Mallory也後悔自己將手中的車鑰匙交給自己的長官，他從不曉得能在如此短的時間內從MI6回到他的公寓，推開車門走下車的同時忍不住頓了一下，他想他總算明白為什麼過去007所駕駛過的車輛總是死於非命，也明白Q的那些預算是如何被消耗殆盡。

但當他回頭看著Bond嘴角勾起的笑容時，他也決定不再多說什麼，原來看著自己喜歡的人開心的模樣也能讓人同樣感到悸動。

兩人回到Mallory的公寓後一如以往由特工負責準備晚餐，而Bond則清理著碗盤將它們擺放於餐桌上，偶爾協助對方處理食材，多數時候他坐在餐桌旁看著他的伴侶下廚的模樣感受那再次來到的平靜。

回想起這次任務所經歷的種種，微小的平凡也成為了他此刻莫大的快樂。

兩人面對面坐在方形餐桌的兩側，刀叉切食盤中的食物僅帶細微聲響，不約而同抬頭看著對方的同時露出淺淺微笑，再次低頭將注意力回到了餐盤上頭，就算沒有人開口說話，卻不讓人感到尷尬，他們逐漸習慣了生活之中有了彼此的存在。

******

用完餐後，兩人回到了客廳，坐在沙發上休息，沒人記得這個吻是由誰先起頭，Bond的吻很輕，輕得像是羽毛拂過了唇瓣，卻在Mallory迎合之後變得兇猛，兩人唇瓣交疊，張口的嘴不斷蹭過對方的唇，接著Bond眸色一沉，不動聲色的將舌頭竄入了Mallory的口中，對方冷哼一聲，直接纏住了男人侵入的舌，彷彿森蚺進食獵物一般，Bond感覺得到平時冷漠的特工對他是如此的熱情，他也給予了回應，掙脫了對方的舌頭，將舌尖掃過他的口腔內部，抵著上顎的軟肉，擦過他的齒後，麻癢的觸電感直接從脊髓深入大腦，那一瞬間腦中一陣暈眩，原先平穩的呼吸因親吻而急促，他想要更多，他不為此而輕易滿足。

他感覺得到Mallory的鼻息不斷拍打在自己的臉上，對方的呼吸也變得沉重，貼著對方的胸膛可以感覺到透過襯衫布料傳來的心跳是如此有力的躍動著，他們渴望著彼此。

Bond的雙手在Mallory的背上或輕或重的撫著，滑順的襯衫也不比直接觸碰來得舒服，他扯出了收入西裝褲內的衣角，寬厚的手掌由下而上伸入了對方的襯衫內，撫過那帶有凹凸疤痕不夠平緩的背部，暗自放緩了動作，仔細的讓指尖在那些痕跡上遊走著，感受那一道道刻骨銘心的疼痛所留下的傷痕。

「James……」

兩人的唇分開後一道銀絲牽引開來，Bond抽出了自己的雙手，將Mallory推倒在沙發上，不等對方反應過來便直接跨上他的下身，抓握住特工的雙手，壓低了上身再次吻上對方的唇瓣，誇間順從著慾望蹭著Mallory的下身，隔著彼此的西裝褲仍感受得到對方的性器。

在他的長官把手不安份的移動到胸口的時候，Mallory輕咬著對方的下唇，提醒了他鬆開唇瓣，大口的呼吸幾下之後，男人壓低了音量說，「我、想先去洗澡」年輕男人被吻得幾乎有些喘不過氣，雙頰白皙的皮膚泛著淡淡粉色，誘人的模樣簡直讓Bond難以抗拒。

「一起洗。」Bond的語氣十分堅決，他的特工先是愣了一愣，眨動著睫毛，湖綠色的眼眸閃過一絲尷尬神情，最後才緩緩的點頭同意。

他仍未打算從對方身上起身，指頭解開Mallory胸前的鈕扣，一個接著一個，金髮男人像是拆禮物似的將敞開的襯衫向兩側拉扯，年輕特工擦傷的肩膀與腹部仍貼著一層紗布，Bond彎低了腰，唇瓣貼著Mallory的脖頸，慢慢下移至鎖骨的凹陷處，接著停留在胸口，舌尖舔拭著那處突起，身下男人顫動了一下，手掌抓握住沙發的側邊，差點呻吟出聲。

「別鬧了，洗完澡再繼續。」Mallory伸手撫過Bond短刺的金髮，身上的男人才不甘願的起身。

他們脫去了衣物，摺疊好放置在浴室旁的洗衣籃中，Mallory走進了浴室開啟了花灑，兩人的距離十分貼近彼此，站在溫熱的水流下沖洗著身軀，Bond從對方手中接過肥皂，沿著男人的背部，腰部，直到臀部，他帶著玩性以手指捏了一下那富有彈性的部位，果不其然得到了尖銳的視線，年長男人才收斂了一點，他避開了肩上與腹部抹上一層泡沫，寬厚的手掌撫著那些帶著傷疤的皮膚，而在他停下動作後發現Mallory的視線落在他的肩胛與腹部。

「肩胛的疤痕來自於我在羅馬的任務，那傢伙也真是下手十分狠毒，彈片碎裂在內部，要將它們一一挑出，腹部的彈痕則是在威尼斯的時候意外中槍，還好沒有傷及臟器，只要將子彈挖出來，就可以等它慢慢復原，雖然看來似乎缺乏妥善處理而留下了這醜陋的痕跡。」Bond像是講述一件和自己無關的事情一樣平靜，對他來說這些都是他活著的証明，為國家而戰損是榮耀的事情。

Mallory靜默的聽著，拇指則抹過對方所講述的兩處彈痕，「我想就算傷痕累累，也不損您任何一絲魅力。」這句話有些像是在呢喃，或許也有這麼點可能，他也同時對著自己說著同樣的話。

花灑將兩人身上的泡沫沖去，Bond吻著Mallory濕潤的唇瓣，單手將對方壓在牆上，年輕特工被禁錮於他與牆之間不得動彈，猛烈襲來的吻讓他僅能任憑對方予取予求，他的雙手覆在Bond仍緊實的臀瓣上頭揉捏著。

Mallory知道再這樣下去慾望的驅使會讓他們難以停下，仍保有理智的男人輕拍著Bond，對方望著他的天藍雙眼中已盈滿了情慾，「James，你先出去我得做點準備。」

Bond也不是如此不識趣，他退了一步伸手至對方身後的鐵架上取了一條毛巾，擦拭著自己濕潤的金髮，勾起了魅惑的微笑對著Mallory說，「你知道我不管多久都願意等待，直到你準備好為止。」

Mallory聽得出對方的弦外之音指的是他因為心理創傷所造成的性冷感，Bond確實等了他夠久了，如今，他不必再繼續等下去，因為那名年長男人的體諒與溫柔，治癒了他多年來難以好轉的生理缺陷。


	29. Chapter 29

第二十九章

Mallory清理著自己，單手撐著冰冷的磁磚，另一隻手將溫水緩緩灌入甬道之中，為了適應異物入侵而輕喘著氣調節著自己的呼吸，一邊繼續重複同樣的動作，直到下腹脹得難以承受，他靠著牆壁大口吸著氣，隱忍著腹部逐漸有感的絞痛，數著秒數才將那些液體排出體外。

接續將甬道灌入溫水排去幾次之後，他確認過自己的體內已完全清理乾淨，將掛在門上的深色浴袍披在身上，想著或許沒多久之後也會被脫去，但他實在不想赤裸著身體走出浴室。

在Mallory推開浴室門板的同時，蒸氣向外竄出，他四周繚繞著白色霧氣，白皙的肌膚早已染上一層淡淡粉色，一陣暖流吹拂而來，他發現Bond已經先將暖氣開啟，室內在這寒冬之中溫暖適宜，就算穿著薄質浴袍也不至於著涼。

他忍不住想著，Bond其實只是不擅長照顧自己卻能夠細心照顧到身旁的人，這和對方硬派的外表形成了極大的反差，Mallory淺勾起嘴角，享受著這份屬於他的溫柔。

Mallory走入臥室看見Bond坐在床緣把玩著那把瓦爾特PPK手槍，「這把手槍在緊急的時刻救過我一命，而在與瓦西里一戰的同時，也同樣救了你，這或許是命運，Gareth。」

「若不是因為你將它交與了我，說不定我也沒辦法如此順利的完成任務，James。」他取走Bond手中的PPK手槍，將它放置於床頭，意外看見自己收納在抽屜中的潤滑劑已被放在矮櫃上，「要求一名會翻入下屬公寓的長官注意禮節是否太過於強求？」

「我只是凡事多想了一步，我說過我想要你，Gareth，但若是你仍有所退卻我並不會強迫你做任何你不願意做的事。」Bond事到如今仍表現得紳士，就算他此刻只想將面前誘人的特工壓倒在床鋪，親吻他，佔有他。

「不是只有你一個人想要，所以閉上你的嘴，James。」Mallory跨坐在對方的身上，捧起面前男人的臉頰，熱切的親吻著，絲毫不給予對方反應的時間，舌頭抵開了Bond的牙齒，伸入他的口腔內像他平時所做的一樣汲取一切，順從慾望。

金髮男人張嘴任憑自己的特工在他口中肆意，右手則悄悄將對方身上的浴袍敞開，溫熱的手掌貼覆在對方的胸口，指頭撥弄著Mallory的乳首，手指與拇指帶著力道揉捏了一下，接著以拇指按壓在那抹豔紅上頭，感受它在自己的撫弄之下興奮得尖挺立起。

Bond聽見耳邊微弱的呻吟，冰藍色的眸色漸沉，前任特工特意閃過Mallory的傷處，翻身將他壓制在自己身下，兩人的位置在瞬間交換，眼下那對湖綠雙眸沒有一絲驚訝，而是飽含著無盡的慾望，他想要擁有Bond，在自己性冷感的這些年來，他從未有過如此強烈想要和人發生關係的慾望，此時，他不再畏懼受人佔有，而他清楚的知道，正因為面前的人是James Bond，他才能敞開自己的心胸接納對方的一切，因為對方也同樣接納了不完整的他。

Mallory的浴袍早已凌亂不堪，但Bond卻沒打算將它完全脫去，若隱若現的感覺格外有一絲樂趣，他的指頭勾著那純白的內褲上緣，得到對方眼神默許後他才將它向下扯去，內褲懸掛在腳踝處，年長男人想了一下似乎會影響對方的動作才不情願的將它取下。

這是Bond第一次看見Mallory硬挺的性器，他輕輕的將手掌圈住那柱身，緩速的上下套弄漸而有感的部位，另一隻手則在下緣的囊袋上挑逗、揉捏，對方的反應和他們先前的性愛過程已不可同日而語，或許積聚多年的慾望在一瞬間釋放，他能發現自己的身體敏感了許多。

Mallory感覺自己的心跳隨著Bond的觸碰而逐漸加速，那難以克制的躍動不斷撞擊著他的胸口，就像要躍出體外似的激烈，他沒有想過自己套弄的感覺和伴侶所帶來的快感是如此的無法比擬，就像是身體不屬於他一般不自覺帶來興奮顫抖。

看著自己握在掌心中的性器因他而完全勃起，對一般伴侶來說稀鬆平常的事情卻在此刻帶給了兩人莫大的感動。

或許因為個性使然，Mallory仍壓抑著自己的聲音，僅是發出細碎低吟。

「Gareth，你可以不用顧慮的順從自己，呻吟並不可恥，我不會取笑你，老實說你的呻吟聲反而可能讓我更興奮。」Bond壓低身子輕輕吻著對方，手中的動作持續不斷的在對方性器上套弄刺激。

Mallory並沒有回應Bond，他微微側過頭，細微的繼續低吟，在他的長官鬆開手後喘息，金髮男人不會強迫對方應該如何做，只要自己的伴侶能獲得快感，對他來說就是莫大的快樂。

他在掌心中倒了些許冰冷的潤滑劑，感覺它在掌中變得溫涼，食指與中指均勻沾上那黏稠透明的水性潤滑，一隻手抬高了Mallory的下身，看著對方曲起了修長的雙腿，接著慢慢在他面前向兩側敞開，他的手指順著滑入了陰影下，將臀瓣向一側撐開，緊緻的穴口在他眼下縮了一縮。

Bond以指腹貼在那處皺摺打轉揉按著，不時頂進了一根指節，節奏放得十分緩慢，直到感覺那臀穴在他指下變得濕潤放鬆之後，他的中指才一點一點向內插入。

「唔……」Mallory吸了一口氣，緩緩的吐息，Bond則像是安撫他似的低下了身啜吻著他的唇瓣與臉頰，被汗水浸濕的髮絲感覺到對方左手溫柔的撫摸，他閉起了雙眼，沉浸在這份幸福之中，而Bond在他體內的動作卻依然緩慢，太輕的動作帶來了不滿足的麻癢。

「如果你因為擔心弄痛我而刻意把我當成處子般對待我會生氣的，James，你可以再加快一點，你和他們不一樣，我想要你。」Mallory忍不住睜開了眼，有點不好意思的笑了一笑，直視著對方，讓Bond能看清楚他湖綠色的眼眸中有多麼堅定。

在前一次Mallory也對他這樣說過，他總是不自覺的怕傷害到對方而將動作放輕、放緩，但說真的他的伴侶沒有這麼脆弱，那名男人曾是一名軍官，也是現任007。

Bond的指頭挺進了甬道深處，勾起了指節揉按著內壁包覆他的軟肉，小幅度的藉著潤滑抽插，他像是在探索一般撫過了對方的每一處，觀察著身下男人細微的表情變化，另一隻手則持續刺激著那已硬挺的性器。

他加入了第二根指頭，雙指挺進後直接頂弄至底，另外三指扶著臀肉作為支撐讓食指與中指能在他的體內加速戳刺，Mallory原先的低吟逐漸加大，低沉的鼻音轉而提高，Bond先前並沒有在欺騙對方，那呻吟聲讓他身下的性器硬挺得難耐，但在擴張完成前他不會輕舉妄動。

一股淫靡的氣味飄入鼻腔，指頭擠開了甬道持續加入了第三根手指，在溫暖的體內持續以穩定頻率抽插著，當他抽出的同時，白稠的液體隨之被帶出，就算不持續增加潤滑劑仍能順暢動作。

「啊......」一個挺進的瞬間Mallory抓握住手邊的床單，腳趾無法抑制的蜷曲，激烈的顫抖著身子，甬道內部收縮了幾下，Bond不明顯的勾起了笑容，他知道自己找對了地方，那處所帶來的快感並不亞於射精高潮。

他有意的讓指頭插入那瞬間從腺體的邊緣擦過，看著Mallory微蹙起了眉頭扭動著腰肢想要引導他的手指到達那個部位，身下男人的呼吸急促且粗重，左手掌心中握住的性器也有所反應的脈動著，經驗豐富的Bond明白再這樣下去Mallory會在他的指下按耐不住。

他停下了手中的動作，緩緩向外抽出了三根手指，眨動了燦金色的睫毛看著那帶著紅潤的穴口正泛著水光飢渴張合著。

Bond脫下了緊身四角褲，硬挺的下身十分有精神的彈出，他將Mallory的雙腿向兩側拉得更開，自己則雙膝落在對方身側，握住了陰莖抵在那擴張後的穴口，他的左手扶著身下男人的手臂，Mallory知道Bond表達的是什麼，對他點了點頭，金髮男人才挺起了腰將性器一點一點的沒入那緊緻的甬道之內。

甬道被硬生生的向兩旁撐開，最初的那一瞬間除了疼痛感以外他感覺不到其他的快感，Mallory咬緊了下唇，忍住了疼痛，他想要Bond，想要他的長官佔有他的一切，眼角卻不自覺閃過一絲水光，疼痛不至於讓他如此激動，但緩過疼痛之後所迎來的滿足感，那是從未擁有過的美好，更別提他最後有印象的記憶停留於北愛爾蘭，那些不人道的對待。

身上男人抹去了Mallory眼角上頭的水珠，低頭在那棕色髮絲上溫柔的吻著，滑過額頭、臉頰、唇瓣，一直延伸到脖頸，每一處被親吻過的部位都有些熱燙，窄穴的疼痛感也逐漸離去，Bond的右手扶在Mallory的腦後，將他擁在自己的胸口，他放緩下身挺進的動作，待到Mallory習慣他的性器尺寸，才逐漸加快腰部的挺動。

Bond繃緊了自己的臀肌，擺動著下身，將性器抽出後在下一個瞬間長驅直入，陰莖在甬道內不停的摩擦，Mallory感覺自己的臀穴與體內有股灼熱感，粗長的性器在每一次的挺進都重重撞擊著他的前列腺，他再也無法忍受，放開了一切靠在Bond的胸口呻吟出聲，貼在左胸前他聽見對方的心跳正有力的怦怦跳著，帶著固定頻率跳動著，那聲音讓人感到安心。

硬挺的陰莖不斷進出著甬道，陰囊因為擺動劇烈的動作拍打著Mallory的臀瓣，他慢慢緩下了速度，將身下的男人抱得更緊了一些，接著再次加速抽插，耳邊的呻吟簡直讓Bond沒入對方體內的陰莖又脹大了些許，他也毫不避諱的大聲喘息，兩人在這一刻感覺到自己完全擁有了彼此，腦海中的愉悅佔領了所有的思緒。

激烈如煙火般的絢爛在腦中迸射，一瞬間他幾乎無法多做思考，僅是收緊了腳趾，抓握住床單，感覺那不受控制的顫抖以及甬道內強烈的收縮，體內傳來了一股黏稠，接著隨著對方向外抽出的動作而有液體順著流下。

Bond的雙眼中映照出Mallory的模樣，他看著對方天藍眸色中的自己，那一刻那股歸屬感是如此的強烈，他在高潮餘韻之後淺淺的對著年長男人微笑，「James，你引領著我走出過去，看著你我有時候覺得，任何的奇蹟都有可能發生。」

一隻手撫過他凌亂的髮絲，輕輕的在唇瓣落下一吻，「你所帶給我的比你想像得多，在遇見你之前我從未如此忠誠愛過一個人，而此刻，只因為你是你，Gareth。」


	30. Chapter 30

第三十章

「James？」Mallory清醒後摸了摸空蕩的床邊，發現Bond已趁他在睡夢中時悄悄下床，原想著那名男人可以隨意闖入他的公寓，或許一聲不響的離去也不足為奇。

但難免還是有點失落感，淺歎了一口氣男人調整好自己的心態，準備下床進行梳洗，卻在推開浴室門後看見那名金髮男人仍未離去。

「您今天要上班嗎？」Mallory看了一眼錶上的時間，疑惑的看著本應當休假的長官。

「我吵醒你了嗎？Gareth，雖然今天休假，但預計要去幾個地方，本來想說讓你再睡一下。」Bond持著傳統式的刮鬍刀謹慎刮去臉上的刮鬍泡，Mallory則握著他的手將刮鬍刀取下，湛藍的雙眼看了一下對方，將自己脆弱的脖頸袒露在他的刀下。

年輕男人一下接著一下刮除了對方臉頰上的白色泡沫，最後剃刀抵在Bond的脖頸上頭，他淺淺對Bond微笑，接著動作流暢的刮去最後一刀，「十分完美，James。」

「接著讓我來為你效勞，Mr. Mallory。」Bond拿回了他的剃刀，看著對方也同樣對他袒露自己最為脆弱的部分，他的動作很輕卻很俐落，絲毫沒有任何猶豫的在那張俊俏的臉龐上動刀。

「我等等要去醫院看看003，Moneypenny說那傢伙在抱怨沒人去探望，或許困在病房中已經悶壞在計畫逃亡了，其實一名現役特工要從病房消失易如反掌，就看他有沒有那個意思。」Bond拿起了毛巾擦拭著Mallory的臉龐，看著剛剃過鬍鬚的光潔下巴忍不住想上前親吻對方。

他意識到自己還未梳洗推開了Bond靠上去的唇，識相的年長男人也沒有硬是貼上去，而是退了一步讓出了洗臉盆。

「我也和你去吧，自從營救任務結束都還沒去看看他。」Mallory梳洗過後想了一下，003當時和他的雙人任務要不是對方堅持要執行潛入的任務，這時躺在醫院中的或許很有可能就是他。

「一起去吧。」Bond環住了對方的腰，吻上了剛才未能得手的唇瓣，親吻得十分緩慢，上唇與下唇蹭著對方，與深吻的激情不同，但為了等會的行程，此刻或許不適合過度勾起慾望。

在Mallory回房換了件衣服之後，Bond已沖了一壺咖啡以及煮了一些簡單的早餐等他一同坐在餐桌前，享受片刻寧靜的早晨時光。

金髮男人舉起了馬克杯啜飲了一口熱咖啡，抬眼看著面前男人，「Gareth，探望完003之後再和我去一個地方。」Mallory雖不曉得Bond指的是哪裡，但那對湛藍眼眸中的神情似乎難得嚴肅，想了一想，今天原先也沒有安排其他行程，他點了點頭答應了對方。

並不算寬闊的公寓充斥著咖啡香氣，陽光從窗邊灑落，難得冬日有著暖陽的日子，這份愜意不禁讓人覺得格外幸福。

******

敲擊聲於門板響起，Bond推開了病房的門，原以為自己應當會看見受傷的特工倒臥在床上休息，映入眼簾的卻是在病床側邊地面做著伏地挺身的金髮年輕人，那傢伙甚至赤裸著上身，上頭還纏滿了繃帶。

來探望003的兩人在那一瞬間覺得自己似乎可以回頭關上門直接離去，這傢伙根本不需要探望。

003發現Bond與Mallory站在門邊，這時才趕緊起身，不好意思的搔著自己腦後的金色短髮，「長官還有007，你們竟然來了？」他的語氣中盡是驚訝，眼神卻不斷來回於Bond與Mallory之間，警戒著面前的兩人會不會下一秒就斷了理智把他抓起來揍。

「Eve提醒我是該來探望你，只是我沒想到會看到這樣的景色，003，真是驚喜。」Bond冷漠看著似乎嫌自己精力過剩的戰損特工從地面起身，接著躺回病床上頭假裝安分。

「長官您今天放假怎麼會和007同時出現？剛好在醫院碰到？」003試圖轉移話題，卻沒想到面前兩人愣了一愣，面面相覷了好一段時間。

Mallory想到003其實從回國後就直接繼續執行任務，絲毫沒有任何空檔，或許是MI6中少數不曉得他與Bond之間關係的人。

「003，長官是我的伴侶。」Mallory毫無保留的對那年輕人說著他與Bond的關係，他並不擔心其他人是如何看待他們的戀情，只要他們自己清楚對方是多麼重要的存在那就夠了。

年輕的金髮特工看起來似乎沒有什麼特別大的反應，十分平靜的接受了這件事，反而是Bond有些訝異Mallory會如此坦白將兩人的關係公開，卻也因此覺得內心踏實，這份來自於信賴的安全感是如此難能可貴。

003像是想起了什麼，望向他的長官，「但您那時候還想讓007執行有高度危險的潛入任務？」

Bond淺淺笑了，「在工作上面我還是得公私分明，不能因為007和我的關係而去影響到其他人，並且，我信任007的能力正如同我也信任你的能力，003，將每一份任務交給你們的同時，就算知道任務有一定的危險性，我能做的也只有相信你們。」

003眨著他那圓渾的淡藍眼珠，他的長官原來是這樣看待每一名特工，這不禁也讓他有點感動，但他曉得自己曾經作為00級特工的長官確實能夠明白大部分特工的狀況，並且做出當下最為正確的決定。

每一名特工也同樣信任Bond。

三人簡短聊了一些這陣子MI6的狀況，談論了關於其他特工執行任務的情形，充實了003的無趣住院生活，當他們要離開前003似乎神情還有些不捨，畢竟在這裡他的活動空間極度受限，每天也只能吃點清淡的食物，實在太過於痛苦。

「等你身體狀況恢復之後，我們再一起去喝一杯。」Bond輕拍著003的肩膀，年輕特工則假裝出一副被打傷的模樣，下一秒自己還忍不住笑了出來。

「當然沒問題，我的酒量不會輸給您的長官，還是該稱呼您為，沒有血緣的假父親？」Moneypenny上一次確實轉達了Bond的威脅，諒他也不敢擅自偷離開病院。

「好好休息吧，沒有血緣的傻兒子。」他寬厚的掌心揉著003那頭與他相同的燦金髮絲，若不說，他們兩個實在就像是一對父子。

******

在Bond再三保證自己不會超過限速之後Mallory終於同意將阿斯頓馬丁的鑰匙交給他，坐上副駕駛座的特工仍然沒有詢問對方他們將要開往何處，只是靜靜望著窗外景色隨之變化，直到越來越接近目的地之後他想他猜到了。

「是也該來看看老朋友。」Mallory感覺Bond的語氣中夾雜著許多複雜的情感，兩人走下車後年長男人從車內拿出了一瓶年份恰好的威士忌，「他曾說過自己喜歡這年份的酒。」

「James，我想他會為此而開心的。」他陪在自己長官身邊緩步行走於國家公墓之中，看著整齊排序的墓碑，直到Bond停下了步伐，站在其中一座墓碑前，金髮男人平靜的看著殉職的同僚，淺勾起了笑容，「抱歉，這麼晚才來看你。」他的聲音壓得很低，很低。

006的墓碑十分的素雅，就如同對方所帶給他人的感覺一樣，上頭並沒有特別繁複的雕刻裝飾，僅是刻下了一段文字，  
Death closes all; but something ere the end,  
Some work of noble note, may yet be done,  
Not unbecoming men that strove with Gods.  
(死亡會終結一切，但是在死亡之前，仍然可以譜出高尚的旋律，理直氣壯地和天神爭光。)  
他在自己生命的最後一刻作出了身為特工必須面臨的選擇，為了達成任務，光榮的為了大英帝國而獻出自己的性命。

Bond開啟了威士忌，淋了些許在那豎立起的墓碑上頭，「敬你，我的朋友。」他將唇就著瓶口喝了一口，並遞給了Mallory。

年輕的特工也同樣喝了一口威士忌，又再次將酒液淋在仍未乾去的石碑上，順著流了下去，深入土壤之中緩緩被吸收。

「James，你不需要背負任何特工的死亡，你所下的指令並沒有錯誤，我相信他們加入MI6的那一刻就已將性命獻給了大英帝國，不會有所怨言，你應該是最清楚的才對？前任007。」Mallory輕撫過Bond的髮梢，對方低頭不語，僅是望著地面，隨後才緩緩抬起頭看向身邊的伴侶。

天藍色的雙眼之中已恢復以往的光輝，他對著Mallory勾起淺淺微笑，「你不必為了我擔心，我知道自己身在這個位置該承擔的責任，也明白你們身為特工應當所做的心理準備。」

「答應我，不管我們誰先離開這個世界，活下來的那一方都別抱著愧疚感。」Mallory柔和的也對著Bond笑了笑，他明白不管是身為上位者的Bond亦或者是身為特工的他，兩人的工作都伴隨著危險，也許無法相伴彼此終身，至少也能活在對方的記憶中。

「我答應你，Gareth。」他沒繼續說下去的是，他不會讓Mallory輕易死去，自己也會努力活下去，並且珍惜彼此相處的每一分、每一秒。

平凡，就是最大的幸福。


End file.
